


Tabula Rasa

by LisaxParker



Category: Football - Fandom, Football RPF, Men's Football RPF, Soccer - Fandom
Genre: Alpha Ángelo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega Paulo, Omega Verse, Omegaverse
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:54:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 37,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23868589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LisaxParker/pseuds/LisaxParker
Summary: A los omegas en el fútbol no se les perdona nada y Paulo había aprendido eso a la manera difícil. 3 años después, sin embargo, él seguía sin estar listo para el reencuentro con el alfa que le había cambiado la vida para siempre.
Relationships: James Rodríguez/Arturo Vidal, Paulo Dybala/Ángelo Sagal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	1. La fiesta de Arturo

**Author's Note:**

> Cómo están chiquillees!! Lo prometido es deuda y, finalmente, he traído a la luz el fic omegaverse de nuestra pareja favorita, Ángelo Sagal y Paulo Dybala! Tengo planeado que esta historia sea cortita, a lo más unos 5 ó 6 capítulos, porque quiero seguir hiper enfocada en A Primera Vista, pero igual me mueve demasiado la idea de un Paulo omega y un Ángelo alfa así que me saqué las ganas y planeé esta cosita. Van a seguir habiendo historia de Sabala en otros universos y probablemente otros omegaverse también, así que primero quise probar con esta historia super sencilla para ver cómo le va. Les cuento que, aunque la pareja principal es obviamente Sabala, también va a haber harto de Arturo y James jaja, que sé que quedó gustando en A Primera vista. 
> 
> Pucha, les quiero dedicar esta historia a todas y todos los lectores de A Primera Vista, a todas las chiquillas que la comentan siempre porque son las mejores y me dan demasiado ánimo para seguir con los trabajos de esta parejita tan crack jaja Las etiquetaría, pero Wattpad me odia y no me deja hacerlo :( De todas formas, un millón de gracias!! 
> 
> Ahora sí, disfruten!!!

Arturo era insistente, lo había sido desde que llegó a la Juventus y Paulo no esperaba descubrir menos de él durante ese día. Lo miraba con fijeza, intimidando no solo con su porte y sus tatuajes y su pelo y sus feromonas; alfa por todos lados, Arturo no tenía problemas en hacerlo notar ni Paulo en aceptarlo estoicamente, casi sintiéndose inmune a sus provocaciones. La resignación en él no había tardado en aparecer luego de temporada tras temporada intentando probarle a sus compañeros que ser capaz de parir no le hacía inferior en la cancha y lidiar con alfas como Arturo era una virtud que se había inculcado a él mismo a punta de triunfos. Sin embargo, esa tarde Arturo no tenía intención de molestarle como de costumbre y sus ojos, pegados en los de él con insistencia, no buscaban intimidarle más. Paulo lo notó cuando le rodeó el cuello con un brazo y lo empujó a caminar juntos hacia los estacionamientos. Rodrigo, que se había quedado mirando detrás de él, se burlaba indiscreto de su mala suerte.

— ¿Y vo' creíste que me iba a olvidar de ti, quiricocho? No po, Paulito, si el equipo es el equipo. —después su risa, la risa de siempre de Arturo. Paulo lo observó de vuelta, callado y serio, hasta que no pudo esconder su sonrisa por más tiempo.

— ¿Y qué significa eso? ¿Qué yo también estoy invitado a tu cumpleaños? —le contestó con burla. Arturo y él no eran íntimos, pero eran compañeros difíciles de separar. Química en la cancha, química fuera, si Arturo no fuera un alfa tan impulsivo y poco ubicado, Paulo estaba seguro de que podrían haber sido grandes amigos. — Porque se lo dijiste a todos los pibes cuando yo estaba hablando con el Mister. Te encontraste una manera bárbara de hacerme a un lado, eh.

— No seai rencoroso po, hueón —insistió Arturo y Paulo miró hacia arriba, ya medio incómodo con el olor de Arturo revoloteando por tanto tiempo y tan cerca— Si mira, yo sé que no nos llevamos la raja, pero tampoco te tengo mala po, hueón y más vale tarde que nunca, ¿o no? Así que obvio que vo' también tení que ir po, Paulo. Aprovechamos de celebrar el triunfo, ¿ah? El domingo, tranquilos, en mi casa, a la nochecita. Una hueá super piola, te juro, con la pura familia y los amigos.

Paulo no fue prudente al reírse, pensando con sorna, ¿vos? ¿en algo discreto? No quiso decirlo en voz alta de todas maneras, pero se lo hizo saber con la carita que le puso cuando sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

— ¿Una cosita "piola" implica invitar a todo el equipo?

— ¿Cuántos de esos hueones creí que van a ir en verdad? —Paulo estuvo de acuerdo con la pregunta— La hueá es invitar porque es el equipo no más.

— Bueno, ojalá que vayan varios para que tu fiesta no esté tan sola.

— Oye, el James igual quiere verte. ¿Hace cuánto que no se juntan?

La mención de su amigo hizo a Paulo voltear la cabeza otra vez. Arturo no le estaba mintiendo, lo podía leer en sus ojos y, probablemente, Vidal también pudo distinguir el cambio pequeñito en su predisposición. No sacó ventaja, tampoco, Paulo sabía que Arturo era más inteligente de lo que aparentaba, pero la manera en que insinuar a su omega era para él casi el único recurso que le quedaba para tenerlo en su fiesta le pareció un detalle bien dulce.

— Vi su foto con Samu. El nene está precioso, eh. Menos mal que se parece a James y no a vos —respondió en broma, riéndose poquito con el empujón infantil que le dio el alfa— Cuidalos, Vidal. —se decidió por decir después, infinitamente sincero y también como punto final, pero Arturo era madera difícil de roer.

— ¿Qué tipo de alfa creí que soy, quiricocho? Obvio que yo cuido a mi omega y a mi cachorro, po hueón. Pero mira, si te preocupan demasiado, podí ir a darte una vuelta por mi casa el domingo pa que cachí la buena mano.

Los dientes de Vidal ahí, blancos, deslumbrantes buscándole la misma mueca; Paulo no pudo contenerse y se rió de buena gana, meneando la cabeza porque Arturo era imposible. Se detuvo antes de cruzar la bajada hacia los estacionamientos, observando de lejos al Pipita y a Cristiano charlar y mirarlos sonrientes. Le regaló a Arturo la misma sonrisa que había estado guardando esa tarde para rechazar cortésmente los coqueteos sin sentido de Ronaldo y metió su mano al bolsillo, esperando que el sonido que hizo su auto cuando lo abrió con el control fuera suficiente para desanimar a Vidal.

— Mirá, aunque quisiera ir, Arturo, no puedo. —confesó.

Arturo frunció el ceño, por primera vez dudando de si le estaba diciendo una mentira o la verdad.

— ¿Por qué hueón?

— Porque no tengo a nadie con quién dejar a Mila —Paulo mantuvo su sonrisa, pero ya no le parecía a él mismo muy convincente— Mi vieja se va hoy en la noche a Córdoba y vuelve la próxima semana, apenas alcanza a llegar para el partido.

— Ya, pero... —Arturo intentaba pensar con rapidez; parecía decidido a buscar una solución en la cara de Dybala de alguna forma— Pero tráete a la Mila a la casa po, hueón. Vení' con ella.

— ¡Sí, tenés razón! ¡No lo había pensado! Una beba de 2 años en una fiesta de Arturo Vidal, qué buena idea —ironizó. Sin ganas de ser grosero (sin ganas de verse como un omega siendo grosero a un alfa) pasó por el lado de Arturo, dispuesto a subirse al Lamborghini negro que estaba estacionado convenientemente al lado del Ferrari de Vidal.

— Oye, pero el James tiene una amiga que siempre cuida al Samu cuando tenemos algún problema y la llamó para que lo cuide mientras estamos en el cumpleaños, de más que puede ver a la Mila también. No va a estar sola, va a estar con mi hijo y podí ir a verla cuando querai, si mira, el James va a andar igual porque no se despega del Samuel.

Paulo levantó la mirada de la puerta de su auto para observar a Arturo a la cara y ese gesto, pequeño y más clarificador de lo que Paulo hubiese querido, fue suficiente para tener a Vidal otra vez cerca, insistiendo como siempre; pero esta vez no era para que almorzara junto a él en vez de junto a Cristiano y Paulo se quedó pensando la oferta en silencio.

— Hueón, te va a hacer bien distraerte un rato. ¿Hace cuánto que no vai a un carrete vo'?

La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa. Desde que supe que llevaba a Mila adentro, pensó Paulo, pero no respondió en voz alta.

— Y pa qué te vai a quedar toda la noche, si tampoco me caí tan bien po, culiao. —Arturo siendo Arturo. Paulo negó con la cabeza. — Dale po, Paulo. ¿Qué te va a pasar? La Mila va a estar bien cuidada, vo' vai a estar ahí... si erí joven po, quiricocho, tení 26 años, tení derecho a pasarla bien también.

Paulo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Y quién más va? —quiso saber.

— Mira, no me han confirmado todos los del equipo, pero de acá el Pipita, el Rodrigo, el Gigi, el Juan Guillermo, el Leo... van con sus señoras. Invité a Ronaldo igual, pero vo' cachai que ese hueón no se va a meter ahí ni cagando —eso le sacó una sonrisa a Paulo que Arturo compartió con complicidad porque los dos sabían de ese asunto— Y puta, algunos cabros de La Roja que están jugando acá también, el Gary, el Erick, el Alexis, unos amigos del James, mi familia. De verdad que va a ser un carrete muy piola, hueón, super íntimo. La vamos a pasar bien, Paulo. Anímate po, hueón.

La vibración de su celular en el bolsillo le hizo a Paulo desconectarse un poco del panorama que Arturo continuaba armando en voz alta. Era una llamada de su mamá, que le instó a mirar el reloj en su muñeca para asegurarse de que estaría en casa a la hora que había prometido. Decidió no contestar y abrió la puerta del auto para echar dentro la mochila que llevaba en su espalda. Con poco tiempo, no pudo ser con Vidal tan sarcástico como lo hubiese deseado.

— La Mila llora cuando no estoy con ella. —dijo muy seguro, pero a Arturo parecía no molestarle nada. Le sonrió con dientes y todo y Paulo, aunque no quiso, tuvo que corresponderle el gesto— Voy a pasar más con los nenes que en tu fiesta.

— Le pasai la teta allá abajo no más y fin del asunto.

— Andá a cagar, Vidal —fingiendo una molestia que en realidad nunca era tal Paulo decidió meterse al auto, pero no pudo borrar la sonrisa de su cara y tampoco pudo evitar que Arturo se apoyara en el vidrio, en busca del sí que él le estaba retrasando con malicia.

— Ya, ¿pero entonces ese es un "sí, voy"? —Arturo tenía la mirada penetrante, pero Paulo no se sintió intimidado cuando le vio a los ojos.

— Porque quiero ver a James y a Samu, eh. Vos me chupás un huevo.

— Puta, Joya, hueón, cómo no quererte a vo'. —Paulo encendió el motor, con la vista fija en frente— A las 10 es buena hora pa la previa po, hueón.

— A las 10 entonces —repitió él.

— No me vai a dejar pagando po Paulo. —el auto hizo beep beep mientras retrocedía para perderse rumbo al sur— Si no cagaste con los pase-gol.

— Decile eso a Cris —Paulo alcanzó a murmurar antes de arrancar al fin. Arturo se sonrió, enfrentando las miradas curiosas de Higuaín y Ronaldo que no se habían movido de allí desde que salieron del camarín.

\----

Paulo había olvidado cómo se sentía estar en una fiesta; el ruido, la gente, el calor, los olores, todo le parecía como algo nuevo o como una cosa que había estado hundida en él por mucho tiempo y que ya no era capaz de reconocer muy bien. La casa de Arturo era lo contrario a todo lo que Vidal había prometido y la celebración íntima por el cumpleaños número 33 del Rey estaba llena de música y gente que él no había visto en su vida. Entre tanto grito y tanta euforia, Paulo se sintió un poco fuera de lugar y antes de decidirse a caminar por entre las personas para llegar hasta Arturo y decirle que estaba ahí, ya había pensado darse la vuelta y volver a la normalidad dulce de su hogar.

Era una noche particularmente fría, aunque nadie parecía notarlo allá adentro. Cargando a Mila en sus brazos, Paulo quitó el gorro que llevaba su hija en la cabeza para evitar que el calor del interior le pegara de golpe y admiró con una risita torpe los rulos claros que se despeinaron con ello y la sonrisa que la niña le dio por soltarle el cabello. La había vestido con un abrigo blanco y un pantaloncito de jeans que le dejaron pensando si es que eran adecuados con la temperatura que se desprendía de la casa de Vidal, pero con bien pocas opciones a la mano sus pensamientos tuvieron que encontrar una salida rápida. Se la acomodó en la cintura y cargándola con el brazo izquierdo hizo camino hasta donde Arturo y James conversaban animadamente con quien Paulo reconoció a lo lejos que era Gary Medel.

— Hola —se atrevió a interrumpir, medio tímido. James le saludó primero, lanzándole un abrazo de tanto tiempo que Paulo respondió como pudo, con Mila encima.

— ¡Qué linda está Mila! Cada día más parecida a ti, eh —le sonrió James, alejándose después de besar la carita de la niña. Paulo no pudo decir mucho más, enfrentándose después a la sonrisa gigante de Vidal.

— ¡Qué bueno que viniste po, quiricocho! Ya te estaba echado de menos yo. —saludó Arturo, apretándole el hombro. — Y trajiste a tu guagüita... Pucha que es bonita la Mila, ah, ¿y pa cuándo nos sale la niñita a nosotros, James?

A James nada le quitaba la sonrisa de la cara y a la pregunta media en broma, media en serio de Arturo contestó apenas con una miradita maliciosa, demasiado ocupado jugando con las manitas de Mila.

— Feliz cumpleaños, Vidal —siguió Paulo— Vine por un ratito nada más.

— Bueno, peor es nada, ¿o no? —bromeó el alfa— Oye no sé si conocí en persona al Gary o si han hablado antes...

Paulo enarcó las cejas.

Esta era la eterna presentación. Paulo sonrió educadamente, como se le enseñó a saludar a los alfas desconocidos desde que era un niño. A Gary lo había visto muchas veces como rival en sus partidos, pero jamás habían hablado en realidad y tampoco pareció ser la ocasión esa. Gary olía ácido y dominante, como cuando un alfa advierte que no es una buena idea meterse con él y Paulo aceptó la advertencia sin mucho ajetreo. No hablaron de más y Gary solamente acarició la mejilla de Mila con su pulgar, así que Paulo agradeció que James notara su incomodidad cuando le ofreció subir para conocer a la chica que estaba cuidando de Samuel. Arturo les hizo señas para que fueran y las escaleras llevando a Mila en brazos le parecieron largas, igual que la música que no daba tregua y las personas con vasos en las manos moviéndose de aquí a allá.

— Me pasa igual —James leyó sus pensamientos, mientras abría la puerta de la habitación de su cachorro— Me ahoga tanta gente, pero bueno, es el cumpleaños de Arturo, ¿no? Una vez al año que pase... Si extrañas mucho a Mila me dices y subimos y nos quedamos acá. Yo me quedaría, pero tengo que estar ahí, con mi alfa.

Cuando Paulo entró, lo primero que observó fue a Samuel durmiendo en su cuna. La habitación de Samuel era blanca entera, pero con dibujos de osos pintados en las paredes. Paulo sonrió con suavidad, acercándose a la cuna para mirarlo. "Está tan grande" le comentó a James, que lo cubrió con su mantita hasta los hombros. Enternecido por el olor suave y la dulzura de James y su cachorrito, saludó con una sonrisa a la chica que estaba al lado, pero a Mila no la soltó.

— Le cuento un cuento y la hago dormir —dijo la muchacha, acercándose a ellos cuando James le comentó sobre Mila— ¡Si es una muñeca! ¿Cuánto tiene?

— Dos años —respondió Paulo feliz, como cada vez que alguien hacía hincapié en la cara bonita de su hija— Pero sabés, es muy apegada a mí y por ahí con vos no se quiere dormir, pero me llamás, yo te dejo mi número o me salís a buscar abajo y yo vengo y corro a verla, ¿sí?

— ¿Hija única? —la chica volvió a preguntar y Paulo vio a James sonreír con condescendencia—

— No lo culpes, yo soy igual con Samu —intervino— Pero te juro que Dani es de toda mi confianza, Paulo. Éramos amigos en Colombia y a Samu lo cuida siempre, así que no hay porqué asustarse. ¿Por qué no la acomodas en el sofá y bajamos? ¿Sabes quién más vino?

— ¿Mmm? —Paulo contestó medio desconfiado—

— Suárez, que andaba con su esposa de paseo en Milán. Arturo insistió en invitarlo, pero yo no lo soporto a ese hijo de puta.

Igual de difícil que dejarla sola fue convencer a Mila de que sería cosa de tiempo y Paulo dudó y sintió pena cuando ella, mirándolo con sus ojos verdes grandes y con su pelo crespo revuelto, le agarró la mano y le pidió quedarse y si Paulo era débil a algo, era a su hija. La segunda vez que sintió la necesidad de agarrar a Mila y salir de la casa de Vidal fue precisamente esa, cuando la niña lo vio con los ojos nublados (por el llanto y el sueño), en brazos de una mujer que Paulo no conocía, pidiéndole como ella pedía no más que no la abandonara. Y lo hubiera hecho con seguridad, la hubiera agarrado de vuelta, le hubiese pedido disculpas a Arturo excusándose en que dos años de escrupulosa unión y cercanía entre él y Mila no podían romperse en una noche y menos por una fiesta que, sin ofender, le estaba asfixiando. Lo hubiera hecho, no necesitaba pensarlo demasiado, se hubiese largado de ahí a ver dibujitos con Mila si James no hablara tanto como hablaba siempre, si James no fuese el omega insistente que había sido desde que se conocieron en Turín, si no le hubiese pedido quedarse para charlar un rato, unas horas y te vas.

Mila no estaba convencida, bostezando con sueño, pero lo suficientemente alerta como presentir las intenciones de Paulo. La conexión que tenían era tan grande y Paulo la amaba, pero eso significaba estar a merced de la niña todas las noches y todos los días y usualmente él aceptaba su destino con gusto, pero esa noche no parecía ser la noche.

Fue James quien se lo llevó a empujones después de dejarle un beso a Samuel en el cachete y Paulo cruzó el umbral de la habitación en el segundo piso con la carita de Mila pegada en la cabeza y con el pecho como apretado porque podía oírla gimoteando y podía sentir su olor, a leche y a lavanda, presionando su nariz y Paulo sabía lo que eso significaba, Paulo podía oler la ansiedad de su hija porque un omega sabe esas cosas. La tercera vez lo detuvo James.

— Está bien, Pau. Ya está —le dijo bien cerca— 20 minutos y subimos de nuevo. A mí también me cuesta separarme de Samu, ¿cómo lo haces para jugar, pues? ¿Y para los entrenamientos? Porque Arturo no me ha contado que la llevas al club. —preguntó (o bromeó) mientras bajaban las escaleras.

Paulo miró hacia la puerta cerrada de la habitación de Samuel por segundos; dio un suspiro chiquitito después y siguió a James por entre la gente. El olor de tantos alfas y tantos omegas y tantos betas juntos y revueltos le hacía picar la nariz.

— Mi vieja la ve —contestó cuando se sentaron en uno de los sillones, cerca de la entrada a la cocina. Arturo no se veía por ningún lado, pero Paulo alcanzó a distinguir con la mirada a Alexis bailando con una muchacha rubia y a Higuaín bebiendo una cerveza al lado de su mujer— No se la confío a nadie más, por eso ahora no quería soltarla. Yo sé que no tenemos que estar juntos todo el rato, pero en realidad nunca nos separamos. Y por ahí me hace peor a mí que a Mila, viste.

James se encogió de hombros, agarrando un vaso con jugo que había estado cargando desde antes de subir.

— Mire, usted, Paulo, tiene que hacer lo que quiera hacer —cuando James usaba ese acento a Paulo se le escapaban las sonrisas así, sin pensarlo— Te van a criticar por quedarte con tu bebé, te van a criticar por dejar a tu bebé, usted haga lo que sienta que tiene que hacer, vio. Pero pasarla bien un ratico no hace mal y tampoco estás dejando sola a la nena, está a un minuto.

— ¿Te digo la verdad? —Paulo le susurró— Vine acá por vos y porque Arturo me hinchó las pelotas hasta que le dije que sí. Mi panorama era quedarme en casa dibujando con Mila.

— Arturito es persuasivo cuando quiere, ¿no? —se rió James y Paulo tuvo que asentir, muy de acuerdo con ese aspecto del mediocampista de la Juve. Mientras hablaban se les cruzó en frente Juan Guillermo, demasiado ocupado bailando reggaetón para quedarse a saludarlos como se debe— No se iba a quedar contento hasta que le dijeras que sí. Te quiere. No se nota, pero le caes bien.

— Yo creo que me ve como un nene nada más.

— ¡A mí también me veía así cuando llegué al Bayern!

Paulo sonrió al oírle hablar del club; James era una especie de leyenda entre los omegas que jugaban al fútbol. Había debutado joven, cuando el mundo de la pelota era todavía más esquivo y más cruel que el actual para los que eran como ellos. Había pasado por equipos de su natal Colombia y también por algunos de Argentina y dado el salto a Europa, a Portugal, cuando apenas tenía 22 años. Era la promesa del fútbol y los grandes equipos europeos empezaron a poner sus ojos sobre él con mucha rapidez. El Mónaco se lo llevó a sus filas hasta que su calidad explotó en el Mundial de Brasil. Se lo pelearon de las grandes ligas, pero el Real Madrid logró hacerse con su pase y James se convirtió en el omega con el traspaso más caro en la historia del Club.

Todos los equipos del mundo se hacían con 3 ó 4 omegas en sus planteles, nunca más, porque sabían que fichar a uno tenía un costo alto y era un riesgo latente. Si estaban sin marcar era mucho peor; ningún club estaba dispuesto a perder a un jugador (ni tampoco a desperdiciar dinero) durante 9 meses en caso de un embarazo no planeado. James no estaba marcado cuando llegó al Real Madrid y tuvo que soportar la discriminación, las críticas y los menosprecios del mundo entero hasta que su habilidad con el balón logró callar bocas. Tuvo temporadas brillantes en el club, pero no logró quedarse ajeno a los problemas que le trajo su propia raza.

Su historia con Cristiano Ronaldo era conocida por todos los que se movían en ese mundo, pero Paulo nunca se sintió cómodo hablando de ese tema con James. Cris había llegado a la Juventus no hace mucho y había encontrado en él alguien con quien acoplarse en la cancha y para Paulo estaba bien porque los dos tenían química y eso era algo innegable, pero Cristiano era tan alfa cuando estaba cerca de él, con sus halagos y sus feromonas punzantes y sus coqueteos disfrazados de caballerosidad. Paulo no podía evitar sentir que estaba, de una manera u otra, traicionando a James en cada interacción con Cristiano, precisamente porque Cristiano fue la única razón para que James emigrara a Alemania.

De todas maneras, si es que la historia con Ronaldo no hubiese terminado como terminó, James nunca hubiese conocido a Arturo y no estaría ahora ahí, sentado en su casa y hablando con él. Paulo estaba seguro de que para James el Bayern Munich era una especie de cielo/infierno, porque allí encontró al padre de su hijo, pero fue allí también donde vio terminada su carrera para siempre. James y Arturo habían comenzado su relación como amigos, cuando Arturo todavía estaba casado con su anterior omega, pero, Paulo cree, James debió despertar algo en Vidal que nadie creía que pudiera existir, porque Arturo fue capaz de romper el lazo con su mujer y separarse de ella, solo para marcar a James y convertirlo en su omega.

Con plena voluntad de él, de todas formas. Paulo sabe que James buscó el embarazo y que fue su decisión colgar los botines después de dar a luz para dedicarse completamente a la crianza de su hijo. Y aquello le parecía perfecto, le parecía genial porque esa fue la elección de James y si James tenía un futuro brillante en el fútbol, pero sintió que su rol como madre era muchísimo más importante entonces ¿cuál es el problema? Lo había alcanzado todo. Había sido el pionero, el que había marcado el camino en el fútbol para el resto de los omegas y Paulo lo veía feliz, lo veía completo, lo veía realizado junto a su alfa y junto a su cachorro.

Y eso lo ponía muy contento por James, pero también le daba un poquito de envidia sana. A él le hubiese gustado tener una vida parecida, al fin y al cabo. Al fútbol lo amaba, pero también amaba a Mila y también había amado al alfa que se la había metido adentro. Y en una de esas, si ese alfa hubiese sido como Arturo y hubiese tomado las mismas decisiones que Arturo, quizá Paulo tendría una vida como la de James o, al menos, una familia.

Pero no había sido no más y una fiesta no era el lugar preciso para lamentarse por las cosas que no sucedieron hace 3 años atrás. La sonrisa que siguió regalándole a James después de darle un sorbo a su gaseosa se la dio solo para convencerse de aquello.

— ¿Viste que hasta me dijo que yo era un niño y que allá iba a aprender? —jugueteó. — Y aquí está el niño, que le parió un hijo.

— La verdad es que lo que había entre vos y Arturo se notaba a la legua —opinó Paulo, mirando alrededor— Te lo digo yo, que veía los partidos por la tele. No te soltaba ni en la previa.

James se encogió de hombros, con su sonrisa en la cara intacta y Paulo contempló el brillo en sus ojos, aspiró la esencia dulzona, olor a miel, que desprendía él entero. La biología solía decir que el olor de un omega para otro omega era molesto, desagradable sobre todo si se encontraban rodeados de tantos alfas disponibles como sucedía en ese momento. Mentiras, Paulo creía. El olor de James le tranquilizaba, le hacía descansar como cuando se acurrucaba en los brazos de su mamá, harto del fútbol, de los hinchas, de la vida que eligió y de todas las cosas que quiso y que nunca consiguió.

— La gente tiene una mala imagen de Arturo, vio. Tú lo ves así, todo rudo, con los tatuajes, con el pelo, pero es un cachorrito —El secreto revelado. Paulo no pudo aguantarse la risa, ni siquiera para parecer cortés delante de la gente. El Arturo cachorrito que James le había comentado no iba a salvarse de las burlas cuando volvieran a los entrenamientos, pensó Paulo, eso estaba garantizado— Y es el mejor papá, con Samu y con sus otros hijos... ¿Sabes qué? Al final me di cuenta de que hice bien. Arturo es la mejor decisión, ¿te imaginas a Cristiano así, conmigo? ¿Con alguien? Cristiano nunca saldría del closet...

— A ver, a ver ¿de qué están hablando los dos omegas más lindos de esta casa?

A Paulo le quedaron dando vueltas las palabras de James, incluso cuando el olor de Arturo llegó a golpearle la nariz con fuerza e incluso cuando su brazo descansó sobre sus hombros con demasiada pesadez. Admiró el beso que Vidal le dejó a James en la cabeza, pero no pudo evitar preguntarse si James seguía pensando en Cristiano cuando Arturo hacía eso, algunas veces al menos.

— Nada, tu omega aquí contándome cómo sos un cachorrito cuando nadie te ve. —prefirió decir, para echar a morir sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué le contaste al niño, James? —inquirió Arturo con burla, pero no se sentó al lado de ellos.

— La verdad, pues, Arturito. Anduve presumiendo que tengo el mejor alfa del mundo —Paulo rodó los ojos, ariscando la nariz cuando el olor allí entre ellos se volvió más empalagoso. El beso en la boca que pronto James y Arturo compartieron lo dejó asqueado en el sofá, incapaz de ocultar el desagrado de ver las bocas de los dos tan cerca suyo. Juguetón, empujó a James del hombro para alejarlos porque podía adorar a James, pero no estaba preparado para ese nivel de intimidad.

— Hay gente, Dios —agregó ante las risas de Arturo y el sonrojo de James— Suban a su cuarto, por favor.

— Ay quiricocho —alegó Vidal, decidiéndose por fin a sentarse a su lado. Abrió las piernas y ocupó el espacio como solo un alfa lo hacía. Su olor espeso, penetrante, a bosque y a lluvia, picó ahí, bajo la nariz de Paulo— Puta que estai amargado, hueón. ¿Sabí lo que te hace falta a ti? Te hace falta un alfa. Y esa hueá la arreglamos al toque, al toque la solucionamos —Paulo frunció el ceño, entendiendo poco la repentina palabrería de Vidal. ¿Qué estás haciendo? Le preguntó incómodo y extrañado, moviéndose en el sillón, pero Arturo negó con la cabeza y no le dio tiempo para protestar, poniéndose de pie— Yo conozco a alguien que es perfecto pa ti —insistió, elevando la cabeza para buscar entre la gente. Paulo miró a James con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Erick! —gritó Arturo de inmediato, haciéndole señas con la mano a alguien. — ¡Erick! ¡Ven pa acá!

Arturo, ¿qué mierda estás haciendo? —Paulo le tironeó de la camisa, con sus ojos confundidos y con las cejas juntas, sin obtener ningún resultado.

— Papi, no se me emocione —el llamado jocoso de James tampoco funcionó y Paulo vio horrorizado cómo se acercó hasta el sillón donde estaban descansado ellos un muchacho joven, alto, moreno y flaco, con rostro de niño como él, pero apestando a alfa. Tatuajes por todos lados, hasta en su cuello, se sentó al lado de Arturo con la típica actitud robusta de todos los alfas que él había conocido en el mundo del balón, abriendo las piernas igual como lo había hecho Vidal al llegar y acaparando el espacio que antes Arturo había cedido de manera tan agradable para James y para él.

Paulo no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos en un primer momento. Sentía la cara caliente y el olor desagradable del tal Erick flotaba alrededor, imponiendo su presencia incómoda. Las feromonas que expulsaban los alfas cuando querían cortejar, si eran bien recibidas por los omegas que las olían, se diluían en el aire y hacían sentir a los omegas cómodos, tranquilos, seguros, interesados, receptivos. Paulo no se sentía así; no se había sentido tan incómodo desde que no encontró la frase adecuada para lidiar con las insinuaciones de Cristiano en el último partido. Erick era un alfa, sí, pero su olor le hizo ariscar la nariz. Moreno y de manos inquietas, incluso James parecía avergonzado de su presencia. Los ojos de Paulo se fueron irremediablemente a la puerta de la habitación donde su hija estaba durmiendo, mirando hacia ella con ansiedad.

— Paulo, hueón, este es el Erick. El Erick Pulgar. Somos compañeros en selección nosotros. Él juega en la Fiorentina, ¿ah? ¿Te acordai que una vez nos topamos con él en un partido? —No, pensó Paulo, obligándose a sí mismo a mirar al alfa nuevo que Arturo había traído, con los ojos achinados. Sin embargo, le sonrió a Erick y mintió sin culpa, simulando un recuerdo perdido. La cara de Erick no le parecía familiar de ningún lado— Oye, les metimos medio baile po, hueón.

— No pasa ná —el mismo acento de Arturo y Paulo no pudo evitar recordar, como lo hacía cada vez que Vidal le rodeaba los hombros y le hablaba de cerca.

— 2-0 po, hermanito, es algo esa hueá.

— Es que sabí qué, hueón, se hace terrible difícil marcar ahí en la mitad y más si tienen delanteros tan lindos po. Uno se distrae —Un coqueteo que escapó de los labios de Erick y Paulo se quedó sin saber muy bien cómo responder. ¡Éjale!, gritó Arturo, complacido con su papel de cupido— Oye Paulo, un placer marcarte —y las risas, otra vez, por todos lados, pero no las suyas, no las de James. Risas de alfas, molestas, irritantes, humillantes— De verdad, en la cancha no se nota ni cagando que erí un omega, o sea, por el puro olor pero puta, erí un crack, ah. No tení ni una hueá que envidiarle a un alfa, nosotros tenemos que envidiarte a ti de hecho, porque con esa carita que tení...

Había sucedido desde que estaba en las inferiores en Córdoba y se había mantenido cuando logró llegar a Europa y fichar por la Juventus. No había cesado ni siquiera cuando se convirtió en la estrella ni cuando logró conseguir la titularidad, no importaba qué tantos triunfos alcanzara ni cuántos goles hiciera ni el talento que demostrara tener con el balón. Sobre todo, Paulo era un omega y eso hacía que todas sus cualidades fueran siempre celebradas, pero también siempre condicionadas por su raza y Paulo había aprendido a tolerar las palabras condescendientes que le dedicaban los comentaristas de fútbol y las burlas de los hinchas. Y había logrado vivir también con la manera en que los alfas e incluso los betas, sus compañeros y sus rivales, se plantaban en frente de él, buscando saber qué clase de omega era, imponiéndose con su olor y su estatura y su cuerpo entero, a ver si lograban hacer que se le humedeciera entre medio de las piernas para después ventilarlo a todo el mundo. Dybala jugará en primera, pero lo puta no se lo quita nadie, es igual a todos los omegas.

Y cuando se supo que estaba encinta... Paulo no podría recordar algún comentario peor que el otro, lo destrozaron todo. Debió eliminar Instagram del celular solo para no seguir leyendo los juicios hirientes que todo el mundo hizo: hinchas de la Juve, los hinchas de la selección, los fanáticos del fútbol, los periodistas, los compañeros de profesión... Era comprensible, había querido creer. Había cometido el peor pecado que un omega puede cometer en el fútbol y en ese tiempo estaba seguro de que si Allegri quería seguir contando con él al final del embarazo, tendría suerte. ¿Cuántos no se habían perdido en esa espera? Para algunos, los 9 meses de gestación se transformaron en toda la vida.

Pero Paulo había sido de los afortunados. Y Erick Pulgar, uno más del montón.

— Gracias —pudo pronunciar al rato. Su sonrisa seguía intacta ahí en su cara, pero falsa, plástica, omega— Me acuerdo de vos, excelente jugador.

— ¿Viste? Si el Paulito es re buena tela. A ver si se entienden, ¿ah? ¿Vamos, James? Dejémoslos solos, po, pa que se conozcan. Vamos a tomarnos una cosita.

— No, yo voy a ver a Mila mejor—un poquito excusa, un poquito verdad, Paulo se paró primero que Arturo y no le dio tiempo ni de detenerlo como probablemente tenía la intención cuando estiró la mano para alcanzarle la chaqueta— Un gusto, Erick, de verdad, pero tengo a mi cachorra durmiendo arriba. Vos sabías eso, ¿verdad? ¿Que tengo una hija? ¡Lo sabe todo el mundo!

A Paulo le encantaban las caras que los alfas ponían cuando las cosas no les salían como deseaban, cuando el omega de la Juve los rechazaba así, sin siquiera ser descortés, sin necesidad de decirles en voz alta y con palabras claras que le repugnaban sus insinuaciones y sus coqueteos y que la oportunidad que estaban buscando de, obviamente, llevarlo a la cama no la tendrían ni en sueños. Al fin y al cabo, los alfas eran predecibles, básicos, instintivos y Paulo siempre se sintió un poquito superior a ellos por tener la capacidad de decidir las cosas que quería que le pasaran y las que no.

Erick no era distinto, ni siquiera Arturo lo era.

— ¿Te acompaño? —se le adelantó James, que había mantenido un silencio general durante la conversación con Pulgar.

— Dale.

Paulo se abrió paso entre la gente con James al lado, dejando a Arturo y a Erick medio atónitos allá en el sofá. Pudo escuchar la voz aguda de Vidal, deshaciéndose en explicaciones poco claras porque es medio especial, hueón, pero tranqui. Yo ahí te hago el enganche. Al segundo piso llegó rápido y cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, se encontró a Mila durmiendo en el sillón azul que estaba al lado de la cunita de Samu, bien apegadita a la niñera que del celular no se separaba.

— ¿Te molestó mucho? —fue lo primero que se le ocurrió preguntar. Mila parecía profundamente dormida, tenía sus mejillas rojas y sus rulitos rubios encima de los ojos.

— Lloró un poco, pero le leí un cuento y se durmió. —le aseguró ella. Paulo le sonrió.

— Bueno, muchas gracias por cuidarla. Nosotros ya nos vamos.

— ¿Ya te vas? —A Paulo se le hizo extraño el tono de James, casi genuinamente sorprendido de que después del momento incómodo que Arturo le había hecho pasar tuviera deseos de volver a casa. — ¡Pero si no alcanzaste ni a estar una hora! ¿Es por lo de Arturo? Tú sabes que Arturo a veces...

— No, no, —dijo, moviendo la cabeza— estoy cansado en verdad. Y mirá, son las 11 y no quiero cortarle el sueño a Mila. Después se despierta en la madrugada y nos desvelamos.

— Mmmm —James no sonó convencido, pero tampoco detuvo a Paulo cuando lo vio quitarse la chaqueta y tomar a Mila en sus brazos. Le acomodó la chaqueta encima de la niña para que el cambio de temperatura entre la casa y afuera no la enfermara y le colocó el gorrito rosado en la cabecita, como él se lo pidió

— Gracias por todo —el olor de Mila revoloteaba dulcemente a su alrededor; Paulo hundió su nariz en el pelo de su bebé y aspiró profundamente. Se sintió tranquilo al fin, cruzando la puerta para bajar las escaleras. — Decile a Arturo que le debo el regalo, el martes cuando volvamos a los entrenamientos se lo llevo, sin falta.

— Podrías haberte quedado un ratico más, pues —James insistió, pero Paulo negó con la cabeza. Bajaron juntos las escaleras y se detuvieron cerca del ventanal que daba al patio; admiraron por unos momentos el color que tomaba el agua de la piscina, iluminada por los faroles chiquititos ordenados alrededor.

— Cumplí con verte, James. —susurró entonces. En sus brazos, Mila se retorció con cuidado— Gracias por todo, de verdad—repitió.

— ¿Y ahora hasta cuándo? ¿Hasta la cena de Navidad de la Juve?

Paulo se rió.

— Podés venir a mi casa uno de estos días, llevar a Samu.

— ¿Nos juntos como dos mamás a tomar mate y hablar de los niños?

Se rieron ahí, entre la música y la gente.

— Me voy a despedir de Arturo —Paulo susurró— No quiero que después al entrenamiento llegue llorando.

James arqueó las cejas.

— Adórnale la despedida entonces porque aquí viene ya.

¿Cómo no haberlo sentido antes? Se preguntó Paulo. El olor a lluvia haciéndose paso entre todos, hasta llegar allí. Arturo tenía un vaso en la mano y cara de pocos amigos. Paulo hizo un puchero, pero sus pucheros nunca funcionaban con Vidal y esa noche no era la excepción.

— Erí malagradecío, quiricocho —la voz de Arturo sonaba rasposa. Por el karaoke que había cantado antes, probablemente— Yo casi rogándote que vinierai, hueón y vo' te vai altiro.

— No es de malagradecido —se trató de disculpar— Mirala a Mila, está muerta de sueño. La llevo a casa. Pero te cumplí, ¿no? Dije que venía y vine.

Arturo le quedó viendo con los ojos entrecerrados.

— Ni siquiera me caés bien y vine igual, vos ni siquiera tomás en consideración el esfuerzo.

— Ay, Paulo, hueón... —Vidal sacudió la cabeza, pero la sonrisa de la cara ya no se le iba— Ya, ven pa acá. Yo te voy a dejar afuera. —Paulo le copió la mueca, feliz.

— Sos como un cachorrito, Arturo.

— Sí, sí, como un cachorrito. Ya, apúrate.

— ¡Chau, James! Hablame por WhatsApp y coordinamos día, ¿te parece?

— Obvio. Dale un besote a Mila de mi parte cuando se despierte.

— ¿Coordinar qué? —preguntó Arturo.

— Una visita a mi casa. Omegas nada más.

— Hueón, vo' no cambíai.

Se movieron hasta llegar cerca de la puerta juntos, haciéndose espacio entre la gente que bailaba, los futbolistas que bebían, las modelos amigas de los amigos de los amigos de Arturo que buscaban incansablemente el teléfono de alguno, la música tan fuerte en los parlantes puestos aquí y allá, el olor al trago, el olor a alfa, a omega... Era todo como un torbellino al que Paulo ya no estaba acostumbrado y al que parecía no querer acostumbrarse pronto de nuevo, así que cuando Arturo lo detuvo unos pasos antes de la salida Paulo aprovechó de respirar una bocanada de aire. La puerta estaba abierta y afuera, en la entrada amplia de la casa, todavía quedaban algunas personas bebiendo y fumando.

— El martes te entrego tu regalo, de verdad que no me dio el tiempo para comprar algo —Mila hizo un ruidito de incomodidad, acurrucándose contra su pecho. — Y gracias por invitarme igual, aunque haya sido el último en tu lista y aunque hayas hablado con todos los pibes menos conmigo. Me encantó ver a James y a Samu. Los estás cuidando bien, ¿eh?

Arturo no le dijo nada por unos segundos. Simplemente lo miró a la cara, con esos ojos penetrantes y duros que a veces, Paulo creía, podían ver todo a través de él.

— Ni una hora estuviste po, hueón. —Y después la sonrisa. La sonrisa de Arturo infaltable siempre, perpetua— La hubierai pasado bien, hubierai bailado, te hubierai tomado una cosita... ¿o le estai dando pecho todavía a la Mila?

Paulo echó la cabeza hacia atrás, cogiendo a su hija fuerte entre los brazos.

— ¡No! —le contestó a Arturo entre risas— No hay leche.

— Bueno, puta, mejor yo cacho. Te hubierai buscado a algún pinche... —Paulo dijo que no, moviendo su cabeza a la derecha y a la izquierda— Oye si pa qué estamos con hueás, feo no erí po hueón y aquí había harta oferta. ¿Por qué no te tincó el Erick? Se ve todos tus partidos y te encuentra bonito, erí como su amor platónico.

— No estoy interesado en buscarme a alguien por ahora —le dejó claro. — Pero gracias por el dato, si algún día no encuentro nada mejor...

— Ah, qué erí pesao, quiricocho, ¿lo encontraste feo al Erick?

— Bueno, tampoco es...

— ¡Arturo! Puta, Rey, perdona el atraso. ¡Todavía no me acostumbro a las calles! El GPS me tiró a la mierda.

La voz y el olor, entre medio de todas las voces y de todos los olores, le llegaron a Paulo como una ventisca dura y violenta que fue incluso capaz de borrarle de un tirón la sonrisa que había mantenido en su cara desde que llegó a la fiesta. Arturo se volteó sin cuidado y Paulo levantó la cabeza con rapidez: había reconocido el tinte de su voz y la esencia de romero por encima de todas las esencias que le rondaban la nariz en esa casa. Cuando se permitió comprobar lo que los sentidos le decían con tanta claridad el pecho se le apretó, la respiración se le hizo más seca, las piernas le temblaron en un intento absurdo de buscar una salida... porque esa voz y ese olor los tenía pegados en la memoria, bien atracadas en alguna parte suya muy adentro.

Pero esa voz y ese olor ya no eran parte de sus recuerdos nada más, estaban ahí, frente a él y cuando Paulo le miró a la cara no supo cómo sentir.

— Puta sí po, hueón, ¡yo pensaba ya que me ibai a dejar tirado! —Arturo abrazó al alfa en frente de ellos, pero Paulo no se sintió capaz de decir ni una palabra ni de poder alejar la mirada ni de buscar la protección de James otra vez, ni de nada en absoluto. Se apegó a Mila al cuerpo muy fuerte, sintiendo la casa de Vidal chiquitita y sofocante. — ¡Ah, Paulo! Este es el Ángelo, es compañero de La Roja igual y hace poquito se vino a jugar al Bologna. Ángelo, ¿vo' cachai al Paulo? Dybala, po hueón, el argentino. Esa es su guagüita, la Mila.

Los ojos de Ángelo lucían exactamente igual que esa primera vez cuando se encontraron entre medio de toda la gente bailando y con la música intentando escapar de las ventanas, lo suficientemente alta como para que tuvieran que hablarse al oído para apenas saber sus nombres y Paulo sintió que recordaba todo, que las imágenes de todo lo que pasó se soltaban en su cabeza y también en su corazón como si hubiese tenido todas las memorias en espera en algún lugar suyo que él no conocía, pero que había estado ahí siempre, aguardando por el momento justo para mostrarse al fin...

Y Ángelo no dijo ni una palabra, su boca se quedó cerrada y Paulo miró sus labios como si pudiera encontrar ahí una respuesta o al menos escuchar de nuevo la voz que había sido capaz de oír cerca por tantos meses hace 3 años atrás.

Pero eso no sucedió y lo único que obtuvo de Ángelo fue el silencio, la consternación, la sorpresa incómoda y Paulo se preguntó, ¿acaso nunca pensaste volver a verme otra vez?

— Hueón, ¿se conocían ustedes dos? —Arturo, el siempre atento Arturo y Paulo quiso mentir y decir que no, que nunca se habían visto, que nunca habían coincidido en ningún partido, que era primera vez que ver a un alfa le producía lo que le producía mirar a Ángelo a la cara.

— Mm-mm —respondió al final. — Hola —se dio ánimos para susurrar.

— Hola —le contestó Ángelo y Paulo quiso cerrar los ojos, porque su voz... pero Ángelo no volvió a sonreír y frunció el ceño, como si pensara algo, si sintiera alguna cosa que ellos no habían notado y Paulo lo vio levantar el mentón, muy poquito, preparar su nariz como si quisiera olfatear algo en al aire, alguna esencia en particular y de pronto, todo lo que pudo tener en su cabeza fue Mila, Mila, Mila.

Asustado de que fuera el olor de Mila el objetivo de Ángelo, la arropó hasta la cabeza con su chaqueta y se la puso cerca del pecho, bien apretada, para que sus olores se mezclaran más, pero eso no significó que Ángelo le quitara la vista de encima ni tampoco que Arturo les dijera algo con tal de tratar de romper el incómodo silencio en el que se habían ensimismado. Paulo miró con ansiedad la puerta, tal cual lo había hecho cuando Mila estaba en el dormitorio de Samuel.

— Entonces nos vemos el martes —dijo con apuro, como si así pudiera evadir la mirada profunda de Ángelo, pegada a su cara y a la de Mila, inamovible— Chau Arturo, gracias por todo. Dale un beso a Samu cuando se despierte.

— Ya, quiricocho, anda no más a hacer dormir a tu guagua. Te agradezco que hayai venido po hueón —Paulo asintió, un pie dentro de la casa, un pie afuera. Ángelo no dijo nada, parado cerca de Arturo, pero él lo podía sentir como si estuviese encima o dentro, como antes— Y cuando querai me pedí el número del Erick y yo ahí te preparo la cita no más.

Paulo sonrió con timidez, porque quería escapar de ahí y que Arturo dejara de hablar y que Ángelo desapareciera de la entrada y de su vida de nuevo como si nunca hubiese llegado en primer lugar. Cruzó el umbral a punto de echar a correr y no volvió a oír la voz de Ángelo, solo la de Arturo gritando ¡Chao, Paulo, dale un besito a la Milita de mi parte!

El aire fresco de la noche que corría por Turín le golpeó a Paulo en la cara y recién ahí el omega se dio cuenta de que sus mejillas debían estar rojas, por el ardor que le produjo sentir el frío. Nadie fuera le habló, demasiado ocupados en sus cigarros y en sus botellas. Paulo cruzó el portón abierto y alcanzó a ver su auto, estacionado al lado de unos árboles. Antes de decidirse a abandonar la casa de Arturo por fin, se volteó para ver si él y Ángelo seguían en la puerta, pero la puerta de la casa estaba cerrada.

En la soledad y la oscuridad de la calle, Paulo se permitió por fin suspirar con fuerza. Lo invadieron las preguntas y el miedo y los nervios y el dolor y las lágrimas y sintió los ojos pesados, húmedos y volvió a mirar hacia atrás, pero Ángelo no estaba y seguía sin estar. Con su olor todavía en la nariz, abrió el auto y acomodó a Mila en su silla, en los asientos de atrás. Se subió él y apretó el botón, pero nunca pudo acelerar y ahí se quedó, sentado en silencio, con las manos en el volante.

Habían pasado tres años y Paulo había creído que el tiempo era como un anestésico que, cuando algún día llegase a suceder, le calmaría el dolor de ver a Ángelo otra vez y le enfriaría el ardor que sentiría en su nariz por oler su esencia de nuevo, pero nada de eso había pasado y los 3 años que lo habían separado de Ángelo habían dejado intactas todas las sensaciones que él había esperado con ahínco tener olvidadas y Paulo se sintió inseguro, se sintió asustado y cuando se dio vuelta parar mirar a Mila, dormida todavía en su silla, se dio cuenta de que probablemente lo que Ángelo le hacía sentir nunca se iba a ir, porque tenía una parte de él recordándoselo cada día.

El reloj en la pantalla marcaba las 11:14 de la noche. Paulo volvió a ver hacia el frente lentamente. Sus manos, apretadas con fuerza en el manubrio, estaban rojas por el frío, así que encendió el climatizador, pero muy poquito, para que luego Mila no notara el cambio de temperatura al salir del auto y entrar a casa. La noche estaba muy oscura y los postes de la luz que adornaban la calle de la casa de Arturo le parecieron tan simples, tan débiles... Como incapaces de iluminarle a él la vista, por lo menos. En el antejardín la fiesta continuaba y Paulo podía observar a los chicos y las chicas moverse, charlar, fumar, beber, bailar.

Pero Vidal no estaba por ningún lado y Ángelo tampoco.

Paulo apretó el acelerador lentamente; una parte de él queriendo quedarse todavía solo para estar ahí en el momento en que Ángelo saliera de esa casa y se perdiera por el camino otra vez después de decirle a la cara que lo de ellos no podía continuar. Tenía en la memoria ese recuerdo vivo y se quedó dando vueltas por su cabeza una vez y otra y mientras condujo hasta casa no pudo olvidarse de la voz de Ángelo ni pudo hacer que el olor de Ángelo desapareciera y aunque quiso hacerse creer que el reencuentro en la fiesta de Arturo nunca había sido tal y era producto de su imaginación, como tantas otras veces, cuando al fin llegó a casa y estacionó el auto en el garaje y se bajó para sacar a Mila de su silla, como un robot, se dio cuenta de que tenía la cara ardiente y mojada. Y él nunca había llorado después de despertar de un sueño.


	2. Los recuerdos de Paulo

A Paulo nunca se le había hecho tan largo el camino al Juventus Center. La lluvia finita que acompañaba el viaje y caía encima del techo se reflejaba en el vidrio del sunroof y él, casi con inocencia, aprovechaba las paradas frente a los semáforos en rojo para admirar las gotitas de una en una. Solía hacerlo con Mila, cuando viajaban solos durante los días lluviosos. Contaban una a una las gotas en el vidrio y luego les ponían nombres y les inventaban destinos: la gota-galleta se fue, la gota-pelota murió, la gota-abu a casa. Pero la voz de Mila Paulo no la podía oír cuando apretaba el freno y si miraba por el retrovisor, la cara de su bebé no aparecía; lo único que se quedaba dando vueltas alrededor suyo, como un fantasma o una ventisca helada desde ese domingo fatal, era la presencia de Ángelo, su voz, su cara, su olor y con eso, todo él.

Lo había tenido en la cabeza sin tregua, no importaba qué tanto su mamá le comentara cómo estaban las cosas allá en Córdoba, no importaban los mensajes de James o de Lea o de Rodrigo, ni todas las fotos que Arturo le mandara de Erick con frasecitas absurdas, ni siquiera importaban los cuentos que le leía a Mila por las mañanas y por las noches. Ángelo no se iba, Ángelo no le daba pausa y aparecía así, de repente, cuando miraba a los ojos de su hija, cuando acariciaba su cabello, sus rulos rubios, cuando aspiraba su esencia…

Y Ángelo seguía ahí, adentro, cuando estacionó en el complejo y cuando se bajó y cruzó las puertas y también en el momento en que saludó a todos en el gimnasio e incluso cuando Arturo le rodeó el cuello, gritando feliz para los demás, “¡no me miren mucho al Paulito cabros, que en el cumpleaños mío encontró el amooor!” Y Paulo se hubiera molestado, como de costumbre, o hubiera dicho un comentario sarcástico, una palabrita jocosa, un suspiro de lo que era no más la naturaleza de su relación con Vidal, pero las palabras de Arturo se habían tergiversado un poquito allí en su cabeza y Paulo había tenido días de confusión y de desvelo, porque sí, el cumpleaños de Arturo había sido una fiesta con música y con trago y con gente, ¡tanta gente! Con James, con Erick, pero él no había encontrado el amor en Erick, no había encontrado ningún amor, de hecho.

Había recordado, como no se había permitido recordar hacía tiempo.

Culpa de él por ahí no era, o no enteramente, Paulo había querido creer que al fin y al cabo era pura mala suerte. Una jugarreta del destino quizá, un deja vu doloroso que ni a él se le había pasado por la cabeza. Cristiano, en voz alta, le reclama de repente su falta de atención ahí, en el campo, mientras todos están en círculo y él no puede concentrarse en el balón. Sarri le observa cauteloso, Paulo puede sentir su mirada, pero en su cabeza había un lío, como hace tanto no lo había, y repite allí, insidioso, las imágenes del cumpleaños de Arturo, los ruidos de la fiesta, las risas de los invitados, el olor de los alfas, de los omegas, el sabor de los tragos…

Las situaciones se le mezclan a veces. A Ángelo lo había conocido en una fiesta también, en un club exclusivo de Capri que era el favorito del Pipita y al que habían asistido juntos después de la Cena de Navidad de la Juve. Era diciembre de 2016 y el clima, frío como lo recordaba, había dado un respiro no hace mucho. Adentro de ese lugar, sin embargo, el frío no era tema y las chicas y los chicos bailaban y bebían y gritaban entre medio, sudados y calientes, y la música estaba por todos lados, igual que en la casa de Arturo, pero, a diferencia de cómo se sentía en la fiesta de Vidal, a él en ese tiempo y en ese lugar nada de eso le molestaba y dentro del sector VIP bailaba sin vergüenza con Gonzalo o con el alfa de turno que le coqueteara, que le invitara a un trago, que se mostrara curioso por saber todo sobre la estrella omega de la Juventus.

En ese entonces a Paulo muchas cosas le divertían más y disfrutaba el baile, disfrutaba las miradas, disfrutaba los roces, los manoseos, la cercanía, los alientos húmedos de un alfa cerca de su oído. Las primeras horas de esa noche bailó hasta que los pies le dolieron, riéndose luego cuando Higuaín se sentó a su lado en el sillón y le molestó con ese alfa rubio, alto, que olía tan bien, que bailaba tan bien… Paulo ahora ni siquiera puede recordar su nombre, pero sigue recordando con claridad haber bajado la escalera del pub, larga y oscura, solo para seguirlo en cuanto fue al primer piso para buscar un vaso de lo que fuera que estaba tomando. La música sonaba tan alta allí y el primer piso parecía tan asfixiante con las miradas de todos, como si lo conociera todo el mundo, y con los murmullos, las risas y el alfa que Paulo estaba siguiendo se perdió entre la multitud y él ya no lo pudo ver más.

Con el tiempo, Paulo se ha ido convenciendo de que eso fue una señal. Chiquitita, pero señal al fin y al cabo, y mientras estaba ahí, perdido entre la gente, de pie solitario y con la música pegando aquí y allá, con las esencias de todos los alfas y los omegas bailando en su nariz, sus ojitos curiosos, anhelantes del alfa rubio, se encontraron, casi sin querer, con otro par de ojos tranquilos, verdes igual que los suyos, quietos en medio de la todos los hombres y todas las mujeres. Ese par de ojos no lo dejó de mirar y Paulo, casi preso de algún hechizo o algún sentimiento raro del que no tenía idea hasta ese momento, se dejó observar y sus pies, como por arte de magia cree ahora, se fueron moviendo, despacio, lento, sin prisa, hasta el centro de la pista, mirando esos ojos que hacían camino hacia él también y, de a poquito, esos ojos no fueron solo color y Paulo olió la esencia que los acompañaba, romero y pinos, y vio la cara que los poseía y fue allí, entonces, donde comenzó la verdadera historia de su vida.

Paulo recuerda que ese alfa de ojos bonitos, alto y buenmozo, castaño y blanco como leche, fue el primero en sonreír. Y él, a quien las sonrisas siempre se le habían contagiado fácil, le sonrió también. Me llamo Ángelo, dijo el alfa, pero Paulo no lo había podido escuchar en ese momento, la música sonaba muy fuerte, así que con un ¿qué? Que quizás había sonado medio agudo, medio infantil, se inclinó para oírlo mejor, más cerca. Me llamo Ángelo, se rió el alfa y Paulo se sintió seguro en ese momento de que ese nombre no lo iba a poder olvidar jamás.

— Yo soy Paulo.

Y cómo podría, si fue como una historia de cuento, como el amor a primera vista en el que se basaban todas las películas que su mamá adoraba mirar. No se despegaron durante el resto de la noche y Paulo supo que Ángelo era chileno, que era futbolista igual que él (¡el destino!), que jugaba en México, que estaba de vacaciones, que tenía 23 años. Que no tenía ningún anillo en la mano y ninguna marca en el cuello y Paulo recuerda haberse sentido tan receptivo, tan inmerso, tan atraído a su voz y a su olor y a sus palabras y hablaron y hablaron y hablaron como si quisieran conocerse enteros… Fue como una cosa mutua que les había pegado de repente, en medio de un boliche y Paulo no pudo sacarse de la cara la sonrisa gigante y de repente su cuerpo se sentía como todo alerta, todo despierto y ahora piensa, seguro, que se había comportado tan tonto, tan ingenuo, tan instintivo. Su mamá le había contado sobre los destinados, esas parejas que nadie realmente consigue pero que todos sueñan, que son tu otra mitad, que te complementan y que cuando las encuentras simplemente lo sabes, lo sientes y Paulo había pensado, había sentido, en cuanto miró los ojos de Ángelo y escuchó su voz, es él. Lo encontré.

Nos encontramos.

Esa madrugada Gonzalo se lo llevó a rastras, ante las sonrisas bonitas de Ángelo y sus quejas de pendejo. Yo no te voy a dejar acá solo, le había dicho Higuaín y bueno, Higuaín siempre fue un poco papá (TODOS en el club siempre han sido un poco papás con él) y Paulo un adolescente avergonzado frente al alfa que le gustaba. Esa noche Ángelo probó por primera vez ser un caballero, ese del tipo de alfa que solo ves en las telenovelas y le pidió su número de teléfono y le dio el suyo a cambio y le dijo te llamo y a Paulo se le iluminó la cara y lo hubiera besado, tal vez, con ese magnetismo que había entre ellos, extraño, nuevo, casi novelesco, pero el Pipita lo tiró del brazo y antes de darse realmente cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar, el frío de Capri le pegó en la cara y lo terminó de despabilar (como le había pegado el frío de Turín, al salir de la casa de Arturo).

¿Lo que había pasado allá adentro había sucedido en verdad? Paulo recuerda que Gonzalo estaba hablando de una omega, un minón, unas tetas, un culo, con ese escote… pero que él tenía sujeto su celular bien apretado en la mano y, que cuando lo desbloqueó y miró la pantalla, el primer contacto que pudo ver fue uno nuevo llamado Ángelo.

— Paulino, andas en las nubes. ¿En qué estás pensando? ¿En ese amor nuevo que Vidal dijo que encontraste? —de repente la voz de Bonnuci lo despertó de sus recuerdos y Paulo frunció el ceño. El trote solitario que se había querido pegar, casi como una forma media masoquista de poder volver atrás, había sido más notorio de lo que hubiese esperado.

— ¿De verdad le creíste a Arturo? Si el pibe ese vive jodiéndome —un poquito broma, un poquito verdad, al menos pudo conseguir la risa de Leo.

— Como sea, lo tenemos que aprobar nosotros, ¿recuerdas? Al alfa que pretenda a nuestro Paulino.

Paulo lo miró a los ojos. Nadie había aprobado a Ángelo.

Pero aun así volvieron a hablar al día siguiente, cuando Paulo echó fuera su resaca. Se había despertado, de hecho, con un mensaje de Ángelo. Te tienen cortito, ah. 4 palabras nada más que en ese entonces le parecieron el mundo, aunque las entendiera poco. Y así empezó el primero de sus días infinitos pegados al teléfono para poder saberse enteros, devorados, en ese tiempo, por la ansiedad y la emoción de su encuentro tan fortuito que parecía incluso en esa época tan profundo y tan destinado, como si siempre hubiese tenido que suceder y el tiempo que llevaban alejados solo los estaba preparando para la intensidad de un sentimiento que no vieron venir, pero buscaron toda la vida.

E incluso por la pantalla, con las líneas borrosas y los puntitos y los parlantes que englobaban sus voces, Paulo sentía que podía ver a través de los ojos de Ángelo, de su risa contagiosa, su boca grande, su pelo crespo, su barba descuidada… y ese acento, por Dios, ese acento que al final se parecía al de Arturo y que Paulo venía soportando desde hace casi seis meses en ese tiempo le parecía gracioso y lindo, curioso y quería escucharlo siempre, todo el tiempo, a cada rato.

El tiempo empezó a correr. Los días empezaron a andar. Sus partidos no fueron más los mismos y su concentración se fue esparciendo a más aspectos que el balón. La motivación para embocar la pelota ya no era el triunfo ni la adulación de los hinchas, si no el mensaje de Ángelo que encontraría luego en su celular, cuando volviera al camarín. Paulo contaba las horas para volver a verlo no solo a través de una videollamada, para estar seguro de que su coqueteo virtual encontraría pronto cabida real en algún lugar, tal como había sucedido esa madrugada en Capri.

Su primer encuentro fuera de Italia se produjo en Estados Unidos. Fue la primera cita en realidad, bajo la excusa media inventada de la visita a una escuela de juveniles de la Juve en territorio americano. Paulo recuerda haberse mordido las uñas todo el tiempo que Ángelo se tardó en llegar a ese cafecito adorable donde habían decidido verse. Era un sacrificio de ambos, en todo caso; un viaje largo de Ángelo desde Juárez, donde jugaba, hasta Los Ángeles, así que Paulo sintió un calorcito en el pecho raro cuando de repente lo vio caminar hasta él, aparecer entre los árboles y las plantas, igual de guapo como ese día en la disco, y fue esa, precisamente, la primera acción que le hizo a Paulo estar seguro de que sí, ahí era. Ángelo era el indicado, Ángelo era el destinado.

No había hablado tanto con alguien como habló con Ángelo en su primera cita. Simplemente la conversación nunca se detuvo, nunca se ahogó, nunca se extinguió. Paulo supo de Ángelo todo, supo qué hacían sus papás, cuántos hermanos tenía, si tenía mascotas o no, cómo le iba en el colegio cuando niño, su debut en la selección de Chile, el número con el que jugaba en el Bravos de Juárez, sus ganas de explotar en Europa… Y todo le parecía tan nuevo, pero tan esperado, y no podía dejar de mirar sus labios cuando Ángelo hablaba y era, tan extraño como sonara, casi como si ambos hubieran aceptado tácitamente que lo suyo era un flechazo que les pegó sin avisar, sin querer, pero que no estaba mal, que las cosquillas que Paulo sentía cuando miraba a Ángelo a los ojos, Ángelo las sentía igual.

En la primera cita Ángelo le dijo que estaba divorciado hace cinco meses de su mujer, una omega rubia (eso lo sabría Paulo después, cuando buscara obsesivamente en las redes sociales cualquier información o fotografía de quienes eran cercanos a Ángelo), con la que no había tenido hijos. Que seguían siendo amigos, pero que estaban separados y que cada uno estaba intentando rehacer su vida y ser felices y cuando Paulo le preguntó, tímido, por qué se habían alejado Ángelo tuvo la misma respuesta que Paulo había esperado en su corazón: siempre sentí que me faltaba algo y nunca lo pude encontrar en ella.

Obviamente, Paulo pensó, eso solo lo encontrarías conmigo.

No se besaron en la primera cita, pero a Paulo las ganas no le faltaron. El beso que Ángelo le dio en la mejilla, profundo, largo y apretado cuando se despidieron, se le quedó intacto en las charlas con los chicos de las inferiores y en las conversaciones con los periodistas y seguía acompañándolo cuando volvió a Turín.

De allí, las salidas nunca se detuvieron y Paulo sintió que nada era suficiente y cada vez que Ángelo se iba él quería más. Se movieron por el mundo con tal de verse, motivados por algo que no entendían bien, pero que necesitaban de sobremanera. Paulo lo necesitaba, al menos y siempre creyó que Ángelo lo hacía también. Su primer beso fue inesperadamente simple, casi cotidiano. En su tercera cita Paulo ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando el eterno adiós de Ángelo incluyó un roce de labios tan natural. Fue como si siempre hubiese sucedido, como si todas las despedidas hubieran incluido siempre el dulce sabor de la boca de Ángelo. Paulo sintió ese cosquilleo en el estómago, que nunca había sentido con ninguno de los alfas que lo habían besado antes.

Él recuerda haberse separado sonriendo.

De allí, Paulo no podría haber elegido un encuentro por sobre otro, cada uno era nuevo y cada uno era tan esperado y cada uno sobrepasaba las expectativas que él imaginaba cuando se iba a dormir en su cama. Cada espacio en blanco que tenían en sus agendas lo aprovechaban y Paulo hizo tantos esfuerzos como Ángelo para verse y eso simplemente lo hacía más especial, porque ambos estaban tan dispuestos y Paulo no podía evitar colgarse del cuello de Ángelo y sonreír feliz, feliz, feliz cada vez que sus rostros se encontraban.

Paulo estaba seguro de que eso era amor. Eso no podía ser nada más que amor.

Siguieron así por dos meses, sin tocar la palabra novios nunca porque eso era como superfluo, ambos podían entenderlo. ¿Qué otra cosa eran? Si se daban besos, se abrazaban, se querían. A fines de febrero Paulo viajó a Juárez aprovechando el receso de la liga mexicana e hicieron una fiesta juntos, ñoña y nerd, solamente los dos porque en México Ángelo vivía solo y Paulo no podía querer eso más. Debe ser de los recuerdos más bonitos que le dejó su relación con Ángelo, a veces él se imagina, porque todavía puede recordar con claridad cómo ese día se fueron besando por el pasillo, cómo se acariciaron con tanta dulzura mientras cruzaron el umbral de la puerta de la habitación de Ángelo, cómo el solo olor de su cuello le hacía sentir las piernas como de lana…

Fue vergonzoso, al principio al menos y por ahí se le siguen notando los nervios, cree él, porque Juan Guillermo lo está observando medio raro mientras le sostiene las rodillas para hacer los abdominales. Cuando se acostaron en esa cama, Paulo sentía que las manos le hormigueaban cada vez que imitaba los movimientos del alfa y se atrevía a acariciarlo también, a sentirlo y no era como si Paulo nunca hubiese esperado eso durante los meses que llevaban juntos, pero de pronto tenerlo encima y olerlo entero y sentir su pene ahí, presionando en su muslo, era nuevo y extraño y excitante, pero también daba miedo, daba ansiedad y Paulo tenía la cabeza llena de preguntas y probablemente Ángelo lo había notado porque la conversación que tuvieron después Paulo no la había podido olvidar hasta ahora.

— Paulo, ¿alguna vez hai hecho esto?

¿Tanto se notaba? Bueno, sí, era obvio, al fin y al cabo. Paulo sintió la cara roja, roja, roja y la sonrisa que Ángelo le dio no ayudó a que sus nervios y su vergüenza disminuyeran.

— ¿Se nota mucho?

Entonces Ángelo se rió, se sentó a su lado en la cama y lo miró fijamente. Él todavía se acuerda de las cosas que su mirada le había hecho sentir.

— Sí, ahora te tenés que estar preguntando, ¿un futbolista, omega, jugando en Europa, con 23 años, virgen? Es joda, ¿no? Reíte, dale, de verdad.

Pero en ese momento Ángelo empezó a probar ser distinto a todos los demás.

— ¿Por qué me tendría que reír? —le preguntó y Paulo parpadeó confundido, acostado aún— ¿Porque erí virgen?

— Virgen a los 23 —dijo Paulo, como si fuera algo malo, sentándose también en la cama. La cara de Ángelo tenía en ese momento tanto amor para él, tanto, tanto, tanto…

Y eso no se veía así cuando volvieron a encontrarse en la casa de Arturo.

— ¿Te puedo preguntar por qué? ¿Por qué no hai estado con…?

Paulo tiene la memoria de haberse sentido desnudo, incluso cuando todavía llevaba sus pantalones puestos.

— Nunca se dio —le confesó. — Nunca me sentí cómodo para… para hacerlo, con alguien.

— ¿Y ahora estai cómodo?

Ese fue el preludio.

— Estoy nervioso —y la partecita suya que estaba asustada y ansiosa le ganó a esa que quería darle a Ángelo todo lo que estuviera dispuesto a pedir.

Su cerebro funcionaba de maneras muy graciosas, se le ocurre ahora a él.

— Entonces ¿te tinca que mejor nos quedemos en la cama regaloneando no más? Comemos un pedacito de torta, vemos una película… No quiero obligarte a hacer algo de lo que no estai seguro —Ángelo le susurró viéndolo a la cara y eso no podía ser mentira— Yo te puedo esperar.

Si realmente existían los alfas de los que Paulo había escuchado cuando niño en los cuentos de hadas que su madre le leía, Ángelo definitivamente era uno de ellos. Ese día no hicieron nada más, pero Paulo sintió luego que esa situación que habían vivido creó un antes y un después en su relación porque la próxima vez que volvieron a verse él ya no dudó. Nunca se ha arrepentido de eso, en todo caso.

Mediados de marzo le trajo sorpresas, incluyendo una lesión que lo dejó fuera de las canchas por un 1 mes; Paulo estaba tan enamorado que había visto el buen lado en todo y se decidió a pasar su recuperación en México, contento, feliz, dichoso y amado y eso significó que nunca podía tener suficiente de las manos de Ángelo ni de sus labios ni de sus ojos ni de su nudo ni de su olor y a veces, cuando estaba abrazado a ese alfa, con su nudo atrapado en su interior profundamente, miraba las pastillas que había dejado en la mesita de noche y pensaba, solo para él, ¿y si dejara de tomar los supresores? ¿si dejara de tomar los anticonceptivos? Pero esos pensamientos se iban luego, entre medio de los besos de Ángelo, del roce de sus dientes contra su cuello, casi a punto de marcar…

Su relación siempre fue un secreto. No verdaderamente un secreto, pero eran discretos. Nadie se enteró de aquello, ni siquiera su madre, ni sus amigos más íntimos, ni sus hermanos ni sus compañeros de equipo y ni siquiera le contó a Álvaro Morata, que se había hecho tan cercano a él desde que había llegado al club y le había mandado mensajes cada día desde su salida de Turín. Paulo estaba feliz y no había ninguna necesidad de compartir su felicidad con nadie más. Conoció tantas playas en México, fue a tantos lugares, comió tantas comidas extrañas, vivió tantas cosas… La vida de pareja con Ángelo era todo lo que había esperado desde que era un cachorro y jugaba a los papás con sus amigos del barrio. Parecía ir tan bien y esa sensación que tuvo, ese flechazo que sintió desde que conoció a Ángelo en el club de Capri seguía ahí, inamovible.

Paulo siempre creyó que eso significaba que Ángelo era el indicado.

El 19 de abril, luego de celebrar el cumpleaños de Ángelo, volvió a Turín con una sonrisa gigante en la cara que fue el motivo de curiosidad de sus compañeros y el de un poquito de burla también y todos siempre quisieron conocer el motivo de su alegría y de su aire radiante, pero Paulo se negó, como un niñito malcriado, juguetón y se guardó ese secreto para él mismo, esperando que las sensaciones vividas y aprendidas en Juárez le duraran hasta su próximo encuentro. Fue como si nunca hubiese estado lesionado. Cuando ingresó otra vez a las canchas, en el segundo tiempo, marcó un gol y se lo dedicó a Ángelo, con la seña de mano que se habían inventado allá para dedicarse los goles y que nadie se enterara.

Cada vez que Ángelo anotaba también hacía lo mismo y Paulo era tremendamente feliz. Mayo vino casi de improviso y fue avanzando lento. Ángelo no estaba tan disponible como antes debido a los partidos de preparación que tenía con la Selección Chilena para la Copa Confederaciones, así que con cada vez más frecuencia sus encuentros se vieron reducidos a lapsos cortos en Face Time, como al principio. Paulo lo aceptó mansamente, ¿qué otras opciones tenían? Al fin y al cabo, se mantenían en contacto todos los días y Ángelo jamás lo dejaba en visto y siempre pedía disculpas si no alcanzaba a responder los mensajes y estaba todo igual, todo tan bien como antes, todo tan idílico como en esos cinco meses…

Hasta que en un momento Ángelo empezó a tardarse en responder y a no tener explicación.

Y Paulo no entendía muy bien si algo había cambiado entre ellos y él no se había dado cuenta de qué.

El primero de junio Ángelo le comentó una situación que a Paulo le hizo doler el estómago, como cuando estás a punto de enfrentarte a algo grande y no te sientes preparado para la situación. Fue en una videollamada, en la noche. Ángelo nunca se daba muchas vueltas, siempre fue directo por eso Paulo no supo muy bien qué decir cuando el alfa le murmuró: “mi ex se vino a vivir a México, hemos estado hablando”

¿Qué significaba eso? Posiblemente, si Paulo hubiese tenido un poco más de experiencia en las relaciones, hubiera visto venir las palabras de Ángelo mucho, mucho antes.

“No sé, estamos conversando más, ella llegó hace 3 días, me ha estado pidiendo ayuda como para ubicarse porque no cacha nada…”

“Yo no quiero hacerte sufrir, Paulo”

“La distancia igual es un tema y verla acá de nuevo… me siguen pasando cosas con ella”

“Me di cuenta cuando la vi”

Ángelo le pidió un tiempo. Un tiempo. Un tiempo para despejar dudas, para sentirse seguro, para no lastimarlo, para hacer las cosas bien, cuando lo había lastimado en el preciso momento en que le dijo que su ex esposa aún significaba algo para él. Quizá si Paulo hubiese sido más inteligente (si hubiese estado menos enamorado, en realidad) se hubiera alejado en ese instante; hubiera entendido que si Ángelo aún tenía sentimientos por su mujer entonces él estaba sobrando y que tenía que conformarse con la idea cruda, pero real, de que probablemente el amor que creyó sentir entre ambos lo sintió solamente él. Lo hubiese hecho, debería haberlo hecho.

Pero si lo hubiese hecho, Mila no estaría esperándolo en casa ahora.

Ángelo se fue a la Copa Confederaciones, en Rusia, con la respuesta positiva de Paulo. Está bien, démonos un tiempo. Andá a la Copa, pensá bien las cosas. Yo te puedo esperar.

Mis sentimientos son los mismos, no van a cambiar.

Chile llegó a la final, pero perdió 1-0 con Alemania y obtuvo el segundo lugar; Ángelo desperdició la chance de hacer un gol casi al finalizar los 90 minutos. Paulo había visto todos los partidos por la televisión, deseándole al alfa que le había pedido un tiempo nada más que suerte. Le dejó mensajes de apoyo también, sin querer incomodar, sin querer insistir, tragándose la impaciencia, los nervios, la ansiedad, el dolor, la espera… El pesado sentimiento de no ser suficiente. Cuando Ángelo volvió a México, Paulo esperó pacientemente una llamada. Todavía puede recordar el día y la hora en que al final sucedió: 5 de julio, a las 22:49 hora italiana, como si estuviesen tatuados a fuego en su corazón.

¿Démonos otra oportunidad?

Así como en la fiesta de Arturo, puede que ese haya sido la segunda oportunidad que le dio la vida para cambiar su destino.

Paulo no la tomó.

Las vacaciones de Ángelo en Italia fueron un pequeño idilio. Coincidieron en el receso de sus ligas, volvieron a Capri y pasaron semanas allí, envueltos en el viento costero, las luces de la ciudad en el día, los murmullos de la noche, la inmensidad de las rocas, el sonido del agua… Paulo se sintió atado a ese alfa como nunca se había sentido atado a nadie y con la seguridad de que Ángelo había decidido volver a él, se sintió libre, tan libre como nunca se había sentido en su vida.

Y allá en la Juve, cuando regresó a Turín, siguió siendo el motivo de chisme y siguió soportando las preguntas inquisidoras y las miradas traviesas de todos y ni siquiera Álvaro, siempre revoloteando alrededor de él, con su olor a alfa, con su altura, con su sonrisa tan española, pudo convencerlo de decirle la verdad. Paulo continuó viviendo su burbuja secreta junto a Ángelo y siguieron hablando y viéndose por el celular cada día. No podía estar más seguro en ese momento de algo que ahora le daba un poco de vergüenza admitir: Ángelo era el alfa de su vida.

— Hueón, te veo terrible distraído hoy día, ¿te pasó algo?

La voz de Arturo lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Se fueron moviendo juntos hasta el casino, Paulo podía escuchar las risas del Pipita y de Juan Guillermo detrás de ambos.

— Estoy un poco cansado. ¿Viste que el trasnoche ya no es lo mío? —contestó, intentando sonar más feliz de lo que estaba. Pero Arturo no contestó su risa y se le quedó viendo y Paulo se sintió incómodo con la fuerza de su mirada. ¿Qué tenía Vidal, que parecía leerle la mente con puro observarlo a los ojos? Lo hacía sentir descubierto, vulnerable.

— Ya, vamos a almorzar mejor. De ahí me contai qué te pasó.

Fue una orden, no una petición.

Paulo odiaba ese tonito de los alfas, ¿por qué todos los alfas querían siempre darles órdenes y manejar sus vidas? ¿Por qué pretendían saber lo que era mejor para ellos? Ángelo nunca fue así, Ángelo nunca le dio órdenes. Ángelo nunca pretendió saber lo que era lo mejor para él. Lo consideraba su igual, nunca le levantaba el tono, lo miraba con una ternura, como si él fuese algo único, perfecto, dulce, más que un omega, lo veía como un compañero de verdad…

Excepto esa vez, cuando su videollamada ya no partió con una sonrisa.

Era agosto, Paulo se acuerda bien y todavía puede recordar también, como una especie de mantra molesto, masoquista, doloroso, tan lamentable, la sensación que le recorrió por el cuerpo entero cuando contestó la llamada de Ángelo. Como si supiera de antemano que no iba a suceder algo bueno, que la voz de Ángelo sonaba más ronca de lo común, que había algo en su garganta que no le permitía respirar tranquilo. Si Paulo era sincero, él nunca había pensado realmente en su final y eso significaba que en su cabeza no había escenarios ni universos ni razones ni mundos en donde él y Ángelo debiesen tener un final. De todas formas, probablemente, el motivo ni siquiera se le hubiera aparecido por la cabeza si es que alguna vez hubiese tomado en consideración que aquel que creía que era su destinado fuera capaz de decirle algo así.

“Cuando te pedí que nos diéramos un tiempo yo estuve con mi ex”

“Y hace poco ella me contó una hueá… Paulo, de verdad que yo no quería que las cosas terminaran así, y ya sé que la cagué y te pido perdón, pero no quiero seguir cagándola contigo, quiero decirte la verdad. Quiero que estí bien”

“Y pa eso tengo que hacer las cosas bien ahora…”

“Paulo, ella está embarazada. Quedó esperando guagua de la única vez que estuvimos juntos cuando nosotros nos dimos un tiempo. Me contó ayer”

“No quiero que tú tengai que vivir una situación que no te corresponde ni que tengai que cargar con una responsabilidad que no es tuya, se supone que seríamos nosotros no más. No yo, tú y un hijo que es mío, no nuestro”

“Y puta, en verdad también tengo que ser responsable con ella, hueón, si te contara… por esta misma razón ella y yo nos separamos. No quiero lastimarla tampoco”

“Te juro que lo que nosotros vivimos no lo voy a olvidar nunca y quiero que sepai también que significai tanto pa mí, hueón… pero no puedo dejarla sola ahora”

Fue una forma condescendiente de decir que la elegía a ella por sobre él.

Paulo recuerda haber llorado. Haber llorado y llorado y llorado hasta que sentía que ya no le quedaban más lágrimas, hasta que imaginaba que su casa entera se inundaba de tanto llanto y sus puertas se derrumbaban y sus paredes se venían abajo. Lloró en la soledad de su habitación, en el calor de sus mantas, lloró para sí mismo, lloró cuando se duchaba en los camarines, lloró en la cancha cuando las piernas no le respondían, lloró cuando los goles se le dispersaban, lloró cuando los hinchas lo criticaban, lloró cuando recordaba.

Lo lloró todo a Ángelo.

Lloró por días, por semanas, y cada día, cuando debía llegar al Juventus Center, lo hacía como si fuera un zombie, moviéndose a rastras bajo el puro empujón de la costumbre, preguntándose dónde se había equivocado, qué hizo de mal, ¿lo quiso demasiado? ¿lo quiso muy poco? ¿Ángelo pensaba en él? ¿Ángelo sufría como él sufría? Le atormentaban las respuestas.

Y no se lo contó a nadie, sufrió solo, intentando seguir siendo el mismo con sus compañeros para que el Mister no pensara que su rendimiento opaco se debía a que le habían roto el corazón. No quería que eso fuera una posibilidad para nadie, ni para Álvaro, que se había quedado a su lado más cerca, más de la cuenta, más todo el tiempo. Aceptó con el correr de las semanas salir a caminar, salir a charlar, salir a comer, a tomar algo, tratando de a poquito de volver a ser el Paulo que era feliz, que disfrutaba los bailes, que disfrutaba la vida, que disfrutaba a la gente…

Por ahí ese Paulo nunca había vuelto, en realidad.

De Ángelo no volvió a saber más. Dejaron de hablar ese día. Paulo nunca más lo buscó por internet ni buscó a su ahora mujer en Instagram para comparar su pelo rubio y sus ojos grises con su cabello oscuro y sus ojos verdes y se olvidó de ambos, se olvidó de los 8 meses que pasaron juntos y que le habían hecho sentir tantas cosas y se lavó la cara, irguió la espalda, intentó concentrarse en el juego por fin porque Ángelo había pasado, Ángelo había llegado y luego se fue y cuando Paulo creía haber encontrado a su destinado había estado equivocado, pero eso era normal, a toda la gente le pasaba. Todos creían algo que de repente terminaba no siendo y bueno, mejor darse cuenta antes de que lo que habían tenido tuviera alcances más profundos.

Tenía que aprender a vivir con ese dolor, con esa vivencia, con esa sensación porque, bueno, había sido parte de su vida y no la podía borrar.

Nunca la iba a poder borrar, se enteraría después.

Fue en octubre cuando Allegri lo mandó a llamar a la oficina, luego de que todo el plantel se sometiera a los exámenes médicos de rutina de fin de año. El Mister nunca había sido bueno para difariar y Paulo estaba cómodo con su estilo franco y directo, de ir al grano sin muchos rodeos, pero eso no fue suficiente para que no se sintiera atónito cuando Allegri le dijo directamente: tus exámenes salieron alterados. Junto con eso, comenzó el bombardeo de preguntas incómodas a las que él no les encontraba sentido. ¿Estás tomando tus supresores? ¿Estás tomando los anticonceptivos? ¿Cambiaste de marca? ¿Cambiaste de dosis? ¿Se te olvidó alguna pastilla? Y Paulo solamente podía pestañear confundido, desarmado ante tantas interrogantes porque sí estaba tomando sus supresores, sí estaba tomando sus anticonceptivos, religiosamente. No había cambiado de marca, no había cambiado las dosis, no había olvidado ninguna pastilla.

— ¿Entonces cómo explicamos que tus hormonas se hayan disparado? —Paulo había fruncido el ceño, mudo. — En los exámenes de sangre encontraron GCH. ¿Sabes que es la GCH?

Paulo recuerda que en ese momento había sentido que sus ojos se humedecían despacio y que esa presión en el pecho, que tenía de tanto en tanto, le abarcaba el cuerpo entero.

— La GCH es la hormona del embarazo, Paulo. ¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas encinta?

Fue como si el mundo que él conocía se empezara a caer en pedacitos y él no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Así se sintió saber que Mila venía en camino.

Ahora, con el correr del tiempo, Paulo no puede evitar sentirse culpable cada vez que recuerda el primer pensamiento que tuvo cuando se enteró de que estaba encinta. Su mamá se puso feliz cuando supo que él estaba creciendo en su panza (y eso hacen todas las buenas madres). Él no se puso feliz cuando supo que tenía a Mila metida adentro.

Le rebatió a Allegri, ahí en la oficina. Le dijo que eso era imposible porque él estaba tomando sus pastillas y no había tenido ni un síntoma y su cuerpo estaba como siempre, su vientre estaba así, trabajado como siempre y ninguno de sus compañeros le había dicho algo, nadie siquiera lo había insinuado porque su olor era el mismo. Los exámenes tenían que estar mal.

Pero el Mister le dijo que los exámenes de todos los demás habían arrojado rangos hormonales normales (adecuados), incluso los de los otros omegas del equipo.

La ecografía media forzada a la que lo sometieron los sacó de dudas a todos y el ginecólogo de cabecera que tenían, sentado ahí a su lado, le fue mostrando unas figuritas que para él no tenían mucho sentido pero que se suponían que eran Mila de chiquita y le dijo que el feto debía tener alrededor de 11 semanas, pero que una ecografía interna les podría dar la edad con más seguridad y le preguntó si acaso quería oír el latido de su corazón y Paulo no dijo nada, no pudo decir sí o no, demasiado obnubilado y confundido y renegando de lo que aparecía ahí porque él no había hecho nada malo, había seguido las reglas como debían seguirlas todos los omegas que jugaban al fútbol…

El doctor lo hizo de todas maneras, apretó un botón y de pronto la salita blanca en la que estaban metidos se llenó de los sonidos extraños, de los boom boom, boom boom, que hacía el corazón de Mila y Paulo tuvo ganas de llorar y se sintió tan solo ahí, pequeño y abandonado, enfrentado a una realidad que nunca debió ser.

Recordó a Ángelo como nunca y más que siempre, porque cargaba dentro un embarazo de 3 meses que no se lo debía a nadie más y que se había quedado ahí, guardadito, haciendo frente a los partidos y a los golpes y a las bajadas y a las patadas y a las caídas, haciendo frente a todo. El doctor nunca le escondió su sorpresa: con tu nivel de ejercicio físico este embarazo debería haber terminado al primer mes.

Sin embargo, eso no había sucedido.

El rumor se fue extendiendo de a poco. Primero entre los profesionales del equipo y luego dentro del plantel y la parte linda de esa casi pesadilla fue que todos los muchachos lo apoyaron y lo abrazaron y lo consintieron porque de pronto Paulino, ¡su Paulino!, el chiquito del equipo, el omega que todos cuidaban, el bebé del grupo, ese mismo estaba esperando un bebé y eso era nuevo para todos y todos eran alfas y betas protectores y estaban un poco celosos, pero felices, porque era casi como tener a un nuevo integrante en la familia, un bambino o una bambina de un propio bambino. Fueron los únicos comentarios lindos que Paulo recibió del mundo del fútbol. Cuando la noticia hizo eco internacional, Paulo fue capaz de ver cómo todos los viejos prejuicios, hirientes y desalmados, volvían a hacer de él una primera plana.

Allá en el mundo nadie quería a su bebé y eso lo hizo como remecer. Si nadie quería a su bebé, ¿él tampoco lo haría?

Una semana después, Allegri lo citó a conversar junto a un grupo de médicos de la Juve. No se dieron muchas vueltas, tampoco se quedaron demasiado tiempo halagando sus cualidades en el fútbol y el por qué él era una pieza clave en el equipo y cuánto se verían perjudicados como grupo si él tuviera un receso en el club. No quisieron endulzar demasiado el asunto, Paulo imaginó. Le propusieron, en cambio, con mucha holgura, una solución para evitar su salida del equipo. Rápida, ambulatoria, bajo anestesia, casi indolora. Sin efectos colaterales, sin consecuencias a futuro. Realizada por un ginecólogo de confianza del equipo que podría luego certificar también para el mundo el aborto espontáneo que habría sufrido y que habría puesto fin a los insultos que seguía recibiendo constantemente por todas sus redes sociales. Como si nunca nada hubiese pasado, como si todo siguiera como antes y esa noticia de la que se enteró luego de saber que sus exámenes habían salido alterados sería solo un mal sueño.

Casi como una chasqueo de dedos que hiciera retroceder su vida 3 meses a la última noche que él y Ángelo vivieron en el hotel donde se estaban quedando en Capri.

Una propuesta un poco ambiciosa, Paulo había pensado después. De todas formas, él pidió que le dieran una semana para meditarlo y bueno, su respuesta era evidente.

Mila había cumplido 2 años hace casi un mes y medio.

— Todo el día, hueón, todo el día sin pescar ni uno —fue Arturo otra vez lo que finalmente el que le despertó de su ensueño constante. Para mirarlo bien y convencerse de que ese no era un recuerdo más en su propia cabeza tuvo que parpadear hasta que la cara del alfa le pareció familiar. Vidal ahí, parado en frente de él mientras ordenaba su bolso, allá en los camarines, pareció contemplarlo con extrañeza— Apuesto a que ni te acordai de lo que almorzamos.

— ¿Carne? ¿Verduras? Lo de siempre, pura proteína —se le ocurrió responder a él porque claramente el almuerzo de la mañana no tenía dentro de su mente ni un poquito de cabida cuando Ángelo y todas las cosas que le pasaron por su culpa se habían apoderado de él desde ese día, cuando volvió a mirarle la cara.

Arturo no tenía la culpa de ello, Paulo lo sabía, ¿qué idea tenía Vidal de su pasado? Y era su fiesta, al fin y al cabo, podía invitar a quién quisiera y ellos no eran tan amigos tampoco, a Arturo no tenían por qué importarle las cosas que él sintiera o las que no. Era infierno suyo no más. De todas maneras y así, con ese pensamiento en la cabeza, avanzó por los asientos, se puso la mochila en los hombros y salió de allí diciéndole chau a todos en voz alta y si Arturo quería preguntarle algo más, lo que era obvio por su mirada dominante, pegada a su espalda, a Paulo no le interesó.

Recorrió el mismo camino que hizo ese día cuando Arturo lo persiguió para convencerlo de asistir a su cumpleaños, solo y callado. Las instalaciones del Center nunca le habían parecido más inmensas, más inalcanzables, más colosales ahí, alrededor suyo, abriéndole el paso para hacerle pensar en otra cosa más que no fuera la cruda cadena de eventos que había sido su vida hace 3 años atrás desde el momento en que cruzó los ojos con los ojos de otro alfa en medio de una fiesta y bueno, debió haber sido bien consciente de que una fiesta no es precisamente el lugar en donde encuentras el amor de tu vida…

— Arturo tiene razón, estuviste distraído durante todo el entrenamiento. ¿Estás bien?

Paulo volteó la cabeza, sorprendido de escuchar detrás de sus hombros la voz de Cristiano. No había sentido su olor acercándose, el distintivo almizcle que podía olfatear todo el tiempo cuando cruzaba las puertas del Center.

— Sí, sí, es que el fin de semana, el domingo, salí en la noche y bueno, como que las fiestas ya no son lo mío. —se apresuró a responder, inventándose una sonrisa.

Cristiano le devolvió el mismo gesto y Paulo suspiró un poco incómodo. Cristiano le pasaba por casi media cabeza y su presencia sola, alfa y avasalladora, era suficiente para ponerle al menos nervioso. Sus días al lado de Cristino jugando y entrenando habían ido cada vez disminuyendo la ansiedad natural que le producían las feromonas de un alfa como él; la complicidad en el campo había ayudado de cualquier manera. Sin embargo, ellos no dejaban de ser eso: dos futbolistas, un omega y un alfa, compañeros de equipo, que habían formado una buena dupla gracias a la inteligencia de un entrenador que había creído que podían jugar juntos.

Cristiano era agradable, siempre estaba haciendo bromas, siempre le saludaba de un beso en la mejilla cuando llegaba, siempre le abría las puertas para dejarle pasar primero cuando arribaban a algún lugar. Cristiano era simpático y no era nada como se hablaba en la televisión, había aceptado sin problemas formar un dúo con él aun cuando todos los comentaristas lo trataron de condescendiente y políticamente correcto. A Paulo le caía bien. Le caía bien como le caían bien todos los demás muchachos del plantel.

— Bueno, parece que tienes que volver a acostumbrarte a ser joven, ¿no? —el tono de Cristiano… Paulo no dejó de sonreír, ni un momento.

— Es difícil comportarte como “joven” —Paulo hizo una seña— cuando tenés hijos. Vos me debés entender.

La sonrisa de Cristiano se agrandó, lentamente y Paulo lo pudo notar.

— ¿Cómo está tu bebé?

Paulo enarcó las cejas.

— Mila…

— ¡Cabrooos! —como salvado por la campana. O maldecido, por ahí.

Paulo fue capaz de observar cómo a Cristiano le cambiaba la cara, cómo enarcaba las cejas y miraba hacia arriba. Su sonrisa no se borró, en todo caso, se mantuvo quieta ahí incluso cuando Vidal llegó, haciéndose notar como siempre, imponiéndose como siempre, colocándole el brazo en el cuello, cargándole el peso para que Paulo lo sintiera cerca, pero ¿con qué motivo? Se preguntó él.

Arturo necesitaba dejar de tratarlo como si precisara protección todo el tiempo o como si no pudiera distinguir las cosas que le hacen bien de las que le hacen mal.

— Buena, buena, cabros, ¿de qué están hablando? —Ese tonito medio burlón, medio arrogante. Paulo bajó la mirada al piso por segundos y después enfrentó los ojos de Cristiano, pero Ronaldo ya no lo estaba mirando a él, estaba mirando a Vidal.

— Le preguntaba a Paulo si estaba bien, yo también lo noté distraído.

— ¿Cierto? Anduvo medio volao’ hoy día mi cabro. Pero no te preocupí Cristiano, que por eso ahora mismo el Paulito y yo nos vamos a ir a tomar un cafecito pa conversar. ¿Sí o no, Paulo? No te echí pa atrás, si anoche te invité y me dijiste que sí. —Mentira. Mentira, Paulo pensó, viéndolo a los ojos, intentando descubrir en su cara qué era lo que estaba intentando hacer. ¿Quería alejarlo de Cristiano? ¿Quería saber algo más? ¿Arturo se habrá dado cuenta? Las cuestiones lo llenaron de tanta ansiedad, que a duras penas devolvió la mirada a Cristiano. Como con el tiempo andando más lento se tuvo que obligar a él mismo a asentir suavemente, con los labios curvados bien poquito.

A veces Paulo creía que él no sabía mentir y su sospecha se hizo más latente no más, de solo ver la cara de Cristiano.

— Sí. Sí. —repitió, como si se tratara de convencer a él mismo.

— Ya, ¿vamos andando entonces? Acuérdate de que me dijiste que teníai que ver a la Mila.

Paulo miró a Arturo con profundidad.

— Chao, Cristiano. Nos vemos mañana. Saludos a tu mujer y a tus hijos —se despidió Arturo, con una rapidez y una ironía que le avergonzó. Ronaldo respondió con una sonrisa de cortesía y a él le dio un beso en la mejilla, que duró el tiempo que Vidal se aguantó antes de cogerle del brazo y tironearlo cerca. Paulo pudo ver a Cristiano alejarse y sentir su olor desapareciendo lentamente y aunque quiso, casi de forma infantil, voltear la cabeza para mirarle avanzar Vidal pareció leer sus intenciones. Lo soltó recién cuando llegaron a los estacionamientos, como si fuera su padre.

Paulo se aseguró de mirar alrededor, esperando no encontrarse con nadie más. El complejo estaba extrañamente vacío; Cristiano ya no podía verse a lo lejos.

— Se quedaron conversando en el camarín —le contestó Vidal, sin que él siquiera se lo hubiese preguntado. Paulo lo miró fijamente. Quería decirle algo, enojarse, fruncir el ceño, darle un manotazo, darse a respetar como el omega valiente que había sido desde el momento en que decidió hacerse parte de un mundo de alfas…

Pero después del reencuentro con Ángelo, esas parecían ser virtudes que él comenzaba a perder sin poder evitarlo.

— ¿Qué querés, Arturo? —le lamentó hasta el tono de su voz, como agotado, como entregado.

Incluso Arturo lo miró con pena. ¿Tanto se me nota? Pensó él.

— ¿Qué quería ese hueón del Ronaldo? —Paulo parpadeó confundido. ¿Esa es tu pregunta?

— ¿Por qué sos tan mala onda con Cris? —respondió a la defensiva. Arturo allá delante de él bufó como haciéndole querer ver lo obvio, apoyado en la puerta de su auto— El tipo solo es simpático conmigo y vos venís y lo tratás como el orto… y no sos mi papá, eh. No necesito que andés detrás de mí como si fueras mi guardaespaldas.

Arturo se quedó callado. En Turín ese día había un vientito primaveral que a él le movía los cabellos, pero Vidal parecía intocable ahí, serio. Serio como nunca.

— Paulo, hueón, te juro que yo no entiendo si vo’ erí muy inocente no más o de frentón erí hueón — Paulo frunció el ceño al instante, levantando la postura con indignación. Quiso protestar, pero Arturo no le dio lugar— Ese culiao te anda joteando desde que llegó, ¿cómo no te dai cuenta? ¿Por qué creí que te regala chocolatitos cuando metí’ un gol y anda a la siga tuya y te anda buscando a cada rato pa meterte conversa? ¡Porque ese hueón te quiere puro dar!

— Cristiano es mi amigo —se excusó, tragándose la rabia que empezaba a sentir subiéndole por el cuerpo.

— Es un alfa. —eso hizo a Paulo bufar con fuerza. Vos los sos igual, le criticó a Arturo y Vidal asintió con entusiasmo— Sí, yo también soy un alfa, hueón. Por eso sé lo que quieren los alfas, por eso sé lo que quiere ese hueón. Y ese hueón, Paulito, ese hueón no es pa ti.

— Por supuesto que no es para mí, Vidal. Tiene esposa. —remarcó, buscando a tientas todas las excusas que se le venían a la cabeza para hacerle ver a Vidal que los alfas no siempre tenían la razón y que él, omega como era, no tenía que estar siempre equivocado— Tiene 4 hijos, los más chicos de la edad de mi Mila.

— Ya y te doy firmado que ese hueón quiere que el quinto le salga con los ojos verdes.

Paulo se quedó callado, buscando en él alguna frase sarcástica, algún comentario que le hiciera peso a la regañada de Arturo, que le demostrara que él, con los mismos ojos verdes que lo estaba mirando y la misma capacidad que había demostrado tener para desafiar al fútbol mundial también podía darse cuenta de las intenciones, buenas o malas, de los demás y que podía decidir y que no era ningún nene para que Arturo lo tratara como su hijo o como su hermano menor. Quiso hacerlo, lo intentó al menos.

Pero estaba demasiado lánguido, demasiado cansado por los recuerdos como para realmente sostener una discusión o plantarse con fuerza. Arturo siempre había sido tan difícil de convencer, tan complicado de hacer cambiar de opinión y Paulo no encontró la gracia (ni tampoco halló el poder) para hacerle cambiar de opinión. Le pesaba el pecho, el cuerpo entero, el corazón y apenas, como ido, se metió la mano al bolsillo e hizo abrir su auto. Cuatro de la tarde, día largo de entrenamiento. Mila lo esperaba en casa…

— No, no, no, ¿a dónde vai?

— Arturo, te prometo que hoy no tengo ganas de discutir, ¿sí? Quiero irme a casa.

— Dijimos que íbamos a ir a tomar un café —Arturo se lo exclamó con mucho convencimiento y Paulo realmente se sorprendió de la capacidad de Vidal para creerse las cosas que decía en voz alta.

— Eso lo inventaste para alejar a Cris —contestó sin más, tomando la manilla de la puerta.

— ¿Te pasó algo en mi cumpleaños?

Arturo hizo la pregunta correcta.

Paulo dio vuelta la cabeza, pero solo para mirarlo un poquito. Vidal no le había quitado la vista de encima y se veía preocupado y compungido, intranquilo con la sola idea de que su respuesta fuera un sí.

— Volviste a entrenar con la media cara po, Paulo. Y puta, yo que te tenía la media sorpresa —Arturo sonrió por fin, pero Paulo no lo imitó— El Erick me llamó pa preguntarme por ti, ¿cachai? Yo estaba que le daba tu número, pero nunca tan patúo, te pregunto a ti primero. ¿Por qué no le dai una oportunidad a ese cabro? Por último pa conocerse, si es buen cabro el hueón, ¿cómo sabí que se terminan gustando? Y él tiene un hermanito chico, le gustan harto los niños…

El rostro de Paulo era una pared fría, inmóvil, impenetrable…

— ¿O en una de esas te tincó más el Ángelo? Yo caché cómo lo miraste cuando llegó.

Paulo se sintió palidecer, como si le hubiesen quitado algún velo de encima o le hubieran apuntado con el dedo alguna llaga antigua que él creía invisible… Abrió la boca para decir algo, pero las palabras se le quedaron como atoradas en la garganta.

— ¡Aaaah! ¡Ahí está! ¡El Ángelo te gustó! Puta, ya quiricocho, igual te encuentro la razón si pa qué estamos con hueás, el Ángelito es bien encachao’ y harto más buen mozo que el Erick, po. Pero ¿por qué no la soltaste no más? Y yo apostando por el caballo equivocado… pero ¡ya! ¡No se diga más! —el discurso emocionado de Arturo no parecía tener un fin y Paulo simplemente lo contempló en silencio, aguantándose la pena que se le iba formando en la garganta, el nudo que le apretaba el pecho, el ceño fruncido tatuado en su cara, todas esas cosas que Vidal parecía no entender o no ver o simplemente que no le interesaban pero con las que él intentaba con tanto ahínco pedirle que, por favor, se callara— Yo llamo al Ángelo, hueón, les armo la cita, puede ser muy piola, si te tinca vamos el James y yo igual pa que no sea muy sospechoso… El Ángelito también está soltero, ¿qué más? Oye, que se verían bonitos juntos ustedes dos… ¿o no, quiricocho?

Las palabras lo estaban sofocando y Paulo no encontró más alivio que taparse la cara, cubrirse los ojos con las manos y suspirar allí, entre sus palmas, profundamente, callándose la pena y las lágrimas que sentía entre los bordes de sus ojos pero todavía con suerte no en sus mejillas, borrando a Arturo como si así su voz también se esfumara y volviera a él la paz media floja que tenía desde antes de asistir al cumpleaños 33 de Arturo Vidal.

Los recuerdos le habían atormentado desde ese día y no le habían dejado tranquilo en ningún momento, a ninguna hora y no era justo que él tuviera que sufrir y Ángelo no y no era justo que Arturo estuviera feliz, que quisiera armarle un destino perfecto como si le pudiera manejar la vida, como si creyera conocer a Ángelo, como si se pudiera imaginar que ambos estaban destinados… Él también lo había creído una vez y se equivocó y equivocarse otra vez era algo que no podría soportar y si Arturo supiera, si Arturo entendiera, si Arturo se callara por una maldita vez en la vida…

Dejame solo, se le soltó entre los dedos, como airecito que se disuelve no más. Por favor, Arturo, dejame solo.

— Chucha, ¿dije alguna hueá mal? Paulo, hueón, ¿qué pasa? Perdona, perdona, ¿dije algo malo? —la voz de Arturo sonaba genuinamente preocupada, pero Paulo negó con la cabeza, una y otra y otra vez— Quiricocho, ¿qué te pasó? ¿Por qué estai así? ¿Te pasó algo malo, le pasó algo a la Milita? ¡Paulo!

Paulo se descubrió la cara. Tenía los ojos rojos, húmedos por el llanto que seguía soportando.

— No, hueón, ¿qué pasó? —y su tono, tan dulce, le hizo mirarlo a la cara. Arturo se veía preocupado, con las manos ansiosas sin saber si sostenerle las mejillas o los brazos o darle un abrazo y Paulo lo hubiera querido, un poquito al menos, solo para sentir que no se le desbordaban los recuerdos y los dolores.

La verdad era una carga que parece que ya no podía aguantar.

— Paulo, por fa, dime, ¿alguien te hizo algo?

Los ojos de Arturo eran marrones, oscuros. Paulo se encogió de hombros, mirando al suelo.

— Si yo te cuento un secreto… —empezó a decirle muy bajito, casi tan bajito que Vidal debió acercar la cabeza solo para ser capaz de distinguir sus palabras— Si yo te cuento un secreto, ¿me prometes que no se lo dirás a nadie?

Arturo se enderezó.

— Seré mala leche po hueón, pero no soy sapo.

A Paulo esa frase le hizo reír, pero no supo porqué.

— ¿Querí que nos subamos al auto? —le ofreció Arturo.

— No, no —se negó él, hipando su llanto— No quiero que los demás nos miren raro.

— Uff, Cristiano nos viera así y se pasa la media película po, hueón.

Paulo se limpió las lagrimas que le había caído sin permiso por la cara, con una sonrisa chiquitita encima.

— ¿Qué pasó, hueón?

— Esto no lo sabe nadie más, solo yo y mi vieja,

— ¿Top secret? —una broma. Paulo sonrió.

— Top secret —respondió.

— ¿Es sobre ti?

— Es sobre Mila —soltó al final. Arturo se alejó un poquito, con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¿Sobre la Milita? —volvió a preguntar y Paulo asintió con la cabeza— ¿Qué le pasó?

Paulo apoyó las piernas en el capot de su auto. El exterior del complejo estaba extrañamente deshabitado. Los pocos utileros que se movían de aquí para allá parecían lejanos y ajenos; las voces de los muchachos no se oían cerca, aunque sus autos siguieran esperando estacionados junto a los de ellos. No había nadie. Arturo y él se encontraban solos entre el verde que inundaba el piso del alrededor y las sombras de los árboles altos que habían florecido hace poco. Más arriba, el cielo estaba despejado y Paulo se permitió echar un vistazo en busca de algunas nubes, pero no encontró ninguna.

La idea de dejar ir un secreto que había guardado tan celosamente por casi 3 años le parecía tan oscura, tan impensada. Si él era sincero, jamás había considerado en realidad la idea de alguna vez dar a conocer quién era el padre de Mila. Mila simplemente no tenía papá, pero, a cambio de eso, tenía un montón de gente que la adoraba: tenía a su Abu, tenía a sus tíos, a sus tías, a sus primos… y lo tenía a él, a su Pa, que no podía amarla más de lo que ya la amaba y que sí, había cometido errores, pero que siempre iba a estar ahí, a su lado, agarrándole de la manita.

Ángelo no existía. A Ángelo nunca lo esperó volver a ver e incluso los partidos que disputó contra Chile con la camiseta albiceleste fueron prueba de que Sagal, en sus vidas, no era necesario, porque nunca se encontraron en la cancha ni coincidieron en las nominaciones. Paulo creía que era el destino. Pero fue ese mismo destino el que se encargó de juntarlos una noche de domingo en la fiesta de Arturo, como para sacarle en cara que el pasado vuelve.

Y Paulo nunca estuvo preparado para ello, por eso decir esas palabras que jamás esperó pronunciar costaba tanto y dolía tanto.

— ¿Paulo? —insistió Vidal, poniéndose cerca. A lo lejos Paulo pudo divisar a Gigi, de pie cerca de las puertas corredizas del centro.

— ¿Te acordás que en tu fiesta vos me preguntaste si conocía a Ángelo cuando él llegó a tu casa y nos presentaste? —su voz sonó muy suave, muy resignada y Paulo levantó la vista para mirar a la cara de Vidal. Los ojos de Arturo habían cambiado y Paulo siempre supo, con ese instinto que tenían los omegas no más, que Vidal era, probablemente, el más astuto del equipo. — Yo te dije que no.

— Y sí lo conocíai.

— Sí, lo conocía.

— Paulo, hueón… —Vidal guardó silencio y Paulo hizo lo mismo. Contemplaron juntos la inmensidad de la extensión verde que tenían en frente. Arturo estaba mirando hacia arriba, cuando finalmente murmuró— ¿El Ángelo es el papá de la Mila?

Paulo volteó la cara y lo miró, pero con una sonrisa que no sabía de a dónde había sacado.

— ¿Nunca escuchaste los rumores? —preguntó, con el mismo tono irónico con el que habían hablado desde que se conocieron.

Fue el turno de Vidal de sonreír.

— Que Álvaro Morata era el papá de la hija de Paulo Dybala… —Arturo bufó, burlesco, y después negó con la cabeza. — Yo no soy na hueón po, Paulito. Morata y tú son morenos. Ese hueón no es na’ crespo y vo’ tampoco. ¿De a dónde salieron los rulitos de la Mila y a quién salió tan blanquita?

Paulo no tenía una respuesta. Tenía, en cambio, los ojos hinchados, la cara manchada y las manos temblorosas. La sonrisa que se le había quedado pegada en el rostro, media nostálgica, media tristona, fue la única réplica que se sintió capaz de dar ante la perspicacia de las observaciones de Arturo, pero eso era más que suficiente porque Paulo siempre había hablado con los gestos y Vidal acababa de demostrar, con creces, que también sabía observar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holaa gente!!! ¿Cómo han estado? Aquí les traigo el capítulo 2!!
> 
> Como les decía en al anterior, en este ya se puede saber un poquito más de la historia y se puede armar también un panorama más completo sobre qué pasó para que Ángelo y Paulo no estén juntos y, además, para que Sagal no tenga idea de la existencia de Mila! Lamentablemente, el flechazo que tuvieron al conocerse de casualidad en una disco (casi como a primera vista, wink wink jaja) no fue suficiente para que pudieran quedarse juntos. Quise tocar el tema de los destinados, de más que la gente que tiene nociones del omegaverse cacha! Paulo estaba convencido de que haber sentido lo que sintió cuando vio a Ángelo por primera vez era prueba suficiente para estar seguro que ambos eran el destinado del otro :( pero las cosas no salieron como esperaba. ¿Tendrá razón igual? Lo veremos en los próximos episodios jaja
> 
> La verdad es que igual en este universo, como se ha ido planteando, ser un omega jugando fútbol es super brígido, por eso quise también agregar al aborto como una sugerencia para el dilema que vivía Paulo en ese entonces, una proposición que hubiera podido aceptar como forma de sacarse un peso de encima y evitar todo lo que se le vino después. En el próximo capítulo se va a contar cómo Paulo vivió el embarazo de Mila (que también falta aclarar cómo este chiquillo quedó esperando a su guagua si estaba tomando sus pastillas, place your bets ;)), cómo reaccionó el mundo del deporte y los fanáticos a esa noticia y la parada que él tomó. La verdad se sabrá pronto igual!
> 
> Por último! Alvarito Morata va a tener harto que ver en ese tema jaja Personalmente, es uno de los futbolistas con los que igual shippeo a Paulito lol 
> 
> Eso sería po cabres! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y me quedo contentísima de leer qué les pareció. Les deseo ánimo a los que estén con tele trabajo o clases online y cuídense mucho de esta pandemia!!! Un besito grande!!!


	3. La verdad de Mila

— Puta Paulo, hueón, tu historia con el Ángelo podría ser la trama pa una película po, hueón —a Arturo no le había cambiado el tono ni un poco, mientras agarraba la taza de café y le daba un sorbo largo. Paulo lo miró apenas, sin atreverse a contestar el comentario ni tampoco a beber del frapuccino al que Vidal le había invitado. La hipotética salida que Arturo había planeado en frente de Cristiano finalmente se había convertido en realidad y la poca gente que había en las mesas alrededor de ellos no dejaba de verles con curiosidad, demasiado tímidos como para acercarse a pedir una foto y Paulo pensaba, ya bien poco interesado, acerca de los rumores que le significarían esta salida con Vidal. 

Había sido igual antes de que Mila naciera, había sido igual después de tenerla en los brazos. 

— Si, sabés, a veces yo mismo me pregunto si pasó en realidad o no, pero bueno, Mila es la mejor prueba, ¿verdad? —le respondió, forzando una sonrisa que en realidad no tenía deseos de dar. Arturo lo observó unos segundos en silencio y Paulo se decidió por darle esa bebida a su frapuccino; no quería que sus ojos, hinchados y ardientes, fueran la primera cosa que Vidal siguiera notando cada vez que le miraba.

— Cuando yo vi que llegó el Ángelo, hueón, a mi fiesta, te juro que no sé, como que sentí que ustedes se conocían. Había algo en ti po, hueón, onda, como que te erizaste, como que te cambió la cara… pero yo nunca pensé que tuvieran tremendo pasado juntos, el Ángelo nunca me contó nada. 

A Paulo le dio por sonreír de nuevo y el frío de su frapuccino molestó ahí, en sus labios.

— Claro, quiso seguir con su matrimonio como siempre, ¿no? —ironizó, decidiéndose a mirar por fin a los ojos a Vidal. Hubiese querido que la voz no le sonara tan miserable, tan triste, tan resentida, pero quizá Arturo podía leer ya todo eso cuando volvió a observarle a la cara.

— Pero me dijiste que él estaba separado de la mina cuando se conocieron.

— ¿Y qué? Terminó dejándome a mí para volver con ella.

Arturo se lamió los labios. Paulo lo miró echar una ojeada hacia fuera, por el ventanal ubicado justo al lado de la mesa que habían tomado.

— Me imagino igual que vo’ no sabí cómo siguió la historia del Ángelo con esa mina —soltó Arturo, acomodándose en la silla y cruzándose de brazos. Paulo frunció el ceño, poco claro. Vidal tenía ese tono que usaba a veces mientras estaban dentro del Juventus Center, cuando quería probar su astucia o cuando pillaba a cualquiera volando bajo. 

Pero Paulo no estaba volando bajo, ya nunca más.

— ¿Qué querés decir? —le cuestionó altivo, para que fuera al grano. Una pareja salió del café, farfullando a la vez que les observaban de reojo; Paulo se sintió incómodo.

— Que puta po, Paulo, parece que vo’ sabí la primera parte de la historia no más. No sabí lo que pasó después con el Ángelo y su omega, ¿no viste que yo te dije que el hueón ahora está soltero?

Paulo frunció el ceño, acercando la silla a la mesa casi como si fuese un acto reflejo que dejó ver la manera inconsciente en la que aún deseaba saber de Ángelo todo lo que Arturo estuviese dispuesto a contar. En su cabeza la imagen después le pareció muy tonta y, dentro de él, se preguntó si Vidal no habrá pensado lo mismo de él también.

— Habrá terminado con su mujer, imagino —murmuró para desviar la atención de sus ojos inquisidores, pero Arturo le respondió con una sonrisa ligera— No duró demasiado su amor.

— ¡Qué amor! —Arturo dijo en voz alta, tan alta que Paulo tuvo que hacerle callar con la mirada, preocupado de que la poca gente que tuviesen alrededor les tomara más atención de la que le seguían tomando desde que cruzaron las puertas del café — Perdón, perdón… —agregó inmediatamente. El alfa acercó la silla a la mesa y Paulo hizo lo mismo; quedaron juntos y discretos y en esa posición Paulo podía olfatear la esencia de Arturo con facilidad, pero su olor no le molestó ahí en la nariz como sucedía siempre. Estaba dispuesto a lidiar con él, solo para saber qué era lo que Arturo sabía de Ángelo y él no— Es que tú conocí lo que viviste con él no más, yo al Ángelo lo conozco de años po, Paulo, desde que lo llamaron por primera vez a La Roja, desde ese tiempo nosotros somos amigos y, hueón, ahora, que me contaste todo lo que pasó te juro que me hacen caleta de sentido un montón de cosas… —la voz de Arturo sonaba segura, imperturbable.

— ¿Qué cosas? —preguntó Paulo, intentando que su curiosidad no se desbordara frente a su orgullo.

Arturo se puso un poco más cerca, como contándole un secreto.

— Mira, este hueón cuando empezó a jugar con la selección y, puta, yo te hablo como del 2016, onda, principios de 2016, estaba casado ya con la mina. No sé si cachaste pero el hueón es muy piola, es como muy callado, muy tranquilo, no era muy extrovertido en la selección y a mí igual me dio pena esa hueá, que anduviera solo, si era nuevo el hueón, lo apañé y nos hicimos amigos. Y así me fui enterado de hueás po. Esa mina, su ex, Paulo, la conoció en Talca, porque el hueón es del sur, ¿sabíai eso, cierto? —Paulo asiente con la cabeza rápidamente, como si así pudiera hacer que Arturo continuara con el relato al instante—Ya po, a la mina la conoció por intermedio de unos amigos, era como cinco años mayor que él. No tenían hijos, aunque querían, ¿sabí por qué? —Vidal le dio un sorbo a su café— Porque la mina esa no podía tener hijos. Y esa hueá les cagó el matrimonio. 

Los ojos de Paulo observaron atentamente a Arturo dejar su café de vuelta en la taza; el tiempo que se demoró Vidal en volver a hablar le pareció a él inmenso.

— Te juro que esa relación era muy tóxica, hueón. —eso fue lo primero que Arturo confesó cuando abrió la boca otra vez y Paulo no pudo hacer mucho más que parpadear con rapidez y fruncir el ceño. ¿Acaso Vidal estaba diciendo la verdad? ¿Era una excusa para lavar la imagen rota que tenía él de su amigo? Una parte suya se sintió contrariado con la idea, incluso con el sentimiento chico que guardaba en el pecho, enfocado a encontrar una justificación o una razón distinta que le permitiera pensar en Ángelo como pensaba antes de que sucediera todo.

Y se sintió muy tonto por apenas tener esa intención.

— ¿Cómo tóxica? —se decidió a preguntar. 

— Mira —Arturo dijo, con su voz profunda— si yo te cuento esta hueá no es de sapo, es porque la hueá que me dijiste de verdad me impactó y puta, el Ángelo es mi amigo po, hueón. Y yo sé cuánto ha sufrido ese hueón.

Paulo se mantuvo en silencio; su ceño arrugado se había vuelto una constante desde que entraron al café.

— El Ángelo, como te dije, se casó con esa mina como hace 7 años, onda, cuando el hueón era muy chico, a los 19 creo que se casó con esta mina que tenía 24 en ese tiempo —así partió el discurso y Paulo no supo qué sentir. Se removió incómodo en su silla, curioso a la vez— Yo sé que el Ángelo la quería, pero la mina era muy intensa, cacha que ni siquiera lo dejaba solo en los carretes que hacíamos con los cabros de la selección —Vidal levantó las manos, para hacer énfasis y después bebió un poco más de café, pero Paulo no podía dejar de seguir sus movimientos, ni de esperar sus palabras— La hueá es que se separaron onda como en el 2016, siempre tuvieron problemas porque la mina quería mucho ser mamá y el Ángelo también quería tener hijos, pero no podían. No había caso, la mina ni en el celo se quedaba preñá’ y eso fue un tema que como que no pudieron sostener. Cacha que unos meses después de que ellos se separaron el Ángelo me contó que andaba conociendo a otro omega, pero hueón, ¡cuándo en mi vida me iba a imaginar que ese hueón erai tú!

Una mujer se detiene cerca de ellos, debatiéndose en sí pedirles una fotografía o no, Paulo la puede ver por el rabillo del ojo. Finalmente no se atreve y desiste, pero Paulo no ha desistido de escucharlo todo, no cuando Arturo habla así, tan sincero.

— Me dijo que este omega, hueón, que lo había conocido en una fiesta, que había sido como un flechazo, que le gustaba caleta y la hueá… Si hay una hueá que yo te puedo asegurar Paulo, hueón, es que el Ángelo te quería y te quería más que la chucha. Te juro que yo nunca lo vi tan enganchado, ni de su mina andaba así. Vo’ le gustabai caleta, hueón. Estaba enamorado el Ángelito, andaba super feliz me acuerdo —estás mintiendo, pensó Paulo, incapaz de transformar las ideas que se le pasaban por la cabeza en palabras. La voz de Arturo sonaba suave y cuidadosa, seria por primera vez en mucho tiempo y Paulo no pudo evitar las dudas traspasándolo entero, el miedo de creerle a él y de encontrarse de nuevo con la decepción. De cierta forma, era más fácil asumir que Arturo estaba mintiendo para proteger a Ángelo y para hacerlo sentir mejor a él, en vez de imaginar si quiera que Ángelo había sufrido al decidir dejarlo para volver con su omega. Paulo se sentía ingenuo incluso cuando ese pensamiento se escabullía sin permiso dentro suyo.

— Sí, bueno —se le ocurrió decir, casi con lástima— en el tiempo que estuvimos juntos fuimos felices, no te voy a mentir. 

— Se notaba po, hueón, se notaba en la cara del Ángelo —Arturo sonrió— Nunca me dijo eso sí quién era, por más que lo leseamos con los cabros, se quedó callado. Por eso cuando fuimos a Rusia, a la Confederaciones, yo caché altiro que algo le pasaba porque andaba terrible achacao’. Cacha que nosotros compartimos pieza cuando vamos a la selección y ahí lo hinché hasta que me dijo qué le pasaba y claro po, se había vuelto a encontrar con la mina y andaba confundido el hueón. Y eso de que te dijo que se acostó con la hueona una vez cuando te pidió un tiempo, es verdad. Fue LA vez, hueón. La vez. Me acuerdo de que me dijo que eso mismo le sirvió pa darse cuenta de que estaba enamorado de “ese omega”, o sea de ti po, hueón.

A Paulo le hubiese gustado encontrar una manera de expresar sus sentimientos en palabras, pero simplemente no la encontró.

— Y bueno, tuvo mala suerte no más. La mina quedó embarazada, yo me enteré después cuando me contó que volvieron, el Ángelo se hizo cargo… siempre tuvieron problemas por esa hueá, hueón, siempre. Pico, la hueá al final es que esta mina no pudo sostener el embarazo y tuvo un aborto, como a los 6 meses —Paulo sintió su estómago enfriarse, sus manos comenzar a sudar envueltas en el frío de su frapuccino. Si esto era un discurso para que su imagen de Ángelo no siguiera en el piso, Arturo estaba llegando demasiado lejos. No podía ser mentira, Arturo nunca mentiría con algo así— O sea, ¡imagínate! el Ángelo quedó pa la cagá y de ahí no le dio el cuero pa dejarla porque se sentía culpable, si la mina estaba destrozada igual. Así que ahí se quedaron po, juntos, pero Paulo, hueón, fue más por compromiso que por otra cosa. Después de que la galla perdió la guagua trataron de tener hijos, pero no hubo caso, la mina no quedaba embarazada y si quedaba embarazada tenía puros abortos. Penca la hueá, pero así fueron las cosas. El Ángelo se separó de la mina como hace 1 año. No han vuelto a hablar, si te interesa saber eso. 

Arturo se bebió todo su café de un tirón y luego lo dejó sobre la mesa con un ruido más fuerte del que Paulo hubiese considerado correcto, pero su atención estaba desvanecida, contrariada entre el rostro de Vidal y sus palabras y esa historia que le acababa de contar y que parte de él sentía tan falsa, tan increíble. 

De Ángelo nunca había vuelto a saber, ni siquiera había buscado su nombre por internet para conocer el equipo en el que jugaba o para estar atento a sus nominaciones o para conocer a su familia; Ángelo se había desvanecido de su vida de la misma manera en la que llegó y cuando Paulo pensaba en él, callado y silencioso, como si estuviese cometiendo un delito, se lo imaginaba con su omega, con hijos, disfrutando de la vida en familia que siempre había querido mientras él luchaba contra las bocas hirientes que hablaron tantas cosas de él y de Mila. Y nunca le pareció justo, pero la vida nunca fue justa en realidad, así que Paulo había dejado ir cualquier cosa que lo atara todavía al recuerdo de Ángelo o a las ilusiones que pudo tener alguna vez.

Nunca había considerado que Ángelo podría sufrir. Nunca se le había pasado a él por la cabeza que Ángelo podría no haber terminado con un final feliz, porque su final había sido de todo menos como de cuento de hadas y eso significaba que al menos uno de los dos debería tener un final bonito y como no había sido él…  
Cuánto debe haber sufrido, piensa Paulo, bajando su mirada lentamente desde los ojos de Vidal hasta la taza de café vacía. Cuánta esperanza debe haber tenido imaginando a su hijo y cuánto debe haber dolido perderlo. Es confuso, Paulo cree, la vida de Ángelo después de él no debería haber sido así y el saber que la separación no la vivió bien ninguno de los dos le hace sentirse embrollado, extraño, como perdido. 

Las cosas no deberían haber sido así, no se supone que así iban a terminar.

— Nunca supe nada —fue la única frase que se le ocurrió decir, que pudo armar apenas con la garganta apretada y la cabeza llena de pensamientos. No era lo primero que le hubiese gustado mencionar después de oír una historia así, pero no le salieron más palabras.

— Obvio po, hueón, si nunca más supiste del Ángelo. Y él tampoco es un hueón conocido en todo el mundo como pa que eso fuera noticia. —respondió Arturo y cuando Paulo lo miró, reconoció la lástima en sus ojos.

— ¿Y cómo está él?

— Ahora mucho mejor, pero fue una hueá que le dolió caleta. Ahora está contento igual, por haber dado el salto a Europa.

Paulo apretó las manos en su frapuccino, peleando todavía con las sensaciones hechas remolino dentro de él.

— Hueón, yo no te conté esto pa que sintierai lástima del Ángelo. —Paulo se mantuvo en silencio— Cuando me dijiste que él era el papá de la Mila… —el nombre de su hija le hizo fruncir el ceño, pero muy levemente— Puta, el Ángelo es una super buena persona, hueón.

— ¿Vos decís que yo tengo que contarle de Mila? ¿Para eso me dijiste todo? 

Arturo miró hacia el techo; se pasó una mano por el cuello y apoyó los codos en la mesa. Lo observó como podía él no más, como lo había hecho desde que llegó a la Juventus: intensamente, profundamente, como si pudiera leerlo todo. A Paulo a veces le daba miedo que él pudiera hacer eso de verdad.

— Yo creo que el Ángelo tiene derecho a saber. Me pongo en su lugar y si a mí me pasara algo así, hueón, con la historia que tienen ustedes dos, es lo que yo quisiera. Conocer a mi hija, Paulo. La Milita igual se merece saber quién es su papá.

— Mi hija no es un reemplazo —Paulo remarcó con el rostro frío y Arturo negó con la cabeza de inmediato. Se habían quedado casi solos en el restaurant, con los trabajadores pendientes de ellos y Paulo sintió sus miradas encima, sus murmullos como si estuviesen sobre sus oídos y Mila no, con Mila no se metía nadie, Mila no era el juguete de nadie…

— Yo no dije esa hueá, Paulo, obvio que la Milita no es reemplazo de nada, pero hueón, es hija del Ángelo y el Ángelo tiene todo el derecho de saber. ¿O vo’ planeai esconderle toda la vida a la Mila quién es su papá? ¿Creí’ que no va a preguntar cuando crezca por qué todos sus amigos tienen papá y ella no? Esa hueá es bien egoísta de tu parte po, Paulo y no es lo que…

El ruido del celular de Paulo los distrajo de la conversación y fue subiendo y subiendo hasta que ignorarlo ya no fue una opción ni para él ni para la gente que los rodeaba. Paulo sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo con torpeza, con los dedos helados y las manos toscas y vio en la pantalla el nombre de su madre, una video llamada en esperas de ser contestada. Le dio por fruncir el ceño con confusión. ¿Tan tarde era? ¿Le habría pasado algo a Mila? Le mostró el celular a Arturo y el alfa enarcó las cejas con rapidez, instándole a contestar. Paulo apretó la pantalla y el conectando, conectando, conectando finalmente se hizo humo.

Sin embargo, no encontró el rostro de su mamá en el celular, si no que la carita de Mila.

Arturo hizo un puchero enternecido, pero a Paulo le costó asimilarlo un poco más y no fue hasta que la voz de Mila hizo eco entre ellos, “Pa”, que él inspiró profundo y sonrió al fin.

— Mila —dijo, sin entender mucho— Hola, princesa. 

— ¿Llegaste? —susurró la niña, viéndole de frente y Paulo negó con la cabeza. Parecía una muñeca ahí, con sus rulos más largos cayendo encima de su frente y su vestido blanco de flores. 

— No, pero ya estoy cerca de casa. ¿Dónde está la Abu? 

Mila miró hacia otro lado, gritó ¡Abu! Y Arturo se sonrió allí, viéndole con ternura. 

— Fue al pipí —respondió con naturalidad y con su peluche de conejo al lado. Paulo se echó a reír suavemente, igual que Arturo. Los segundos que pasó contemplándola, hasta que su madre apareció, los sintió infinitos. Mila nunca se le hizo más parecida a Ángelo que en ese preciso momento.

— Pau, se quedó con el teléfono Mila, ¿ya venís de vuelta? —preguntó Alicia, sentando a Mila en sus piernas—

— Sí, con Arturo ya nos vamos.

— ¡Hola, señora Alicia! —saludó Vidal, con la buena onda de siempre. 

— Hola, Arturo, ¿qué tal la familia? —Todos bien, respondió el alfa— Mila, mirá al tío Arturo, decile hola.

— Hola, tío Arturo. —la vocecita infantil lo derritió a Paulo y de pronto el frapuccino ya no parecía apetitoso y más a gusto estaba imaginándose en su casa bailando con Mila o leyéndole un cuento, rodeado de la calidez de la única persona que era de él nada más. 

Paulo pensó en las palabras de Arturo, se le vinieron como una ráfaga encima de solo observar los ojos de su hija.

— ¡Hola princesita!

— Voy ahora Ma, ¿dale? En 15 minutos estoy allá.

— Venite rápido porque esta nena ya anda extrañando a Pa, ¿bueno? 

A Paulo se le escapó la sonrisa.

— Voy corriendo. Gracias, Ma. ¡Te amo, mi amor! —le dijo a Mila, extasiado de su dulzura.

— Mandale un beso a Pa, Mila, que ya viene corriendo.

Mila le lanzó un beso con la mano, como acostumbraba a hacerlo cada vez que se despedían. Paulo hizo el gesto de atraparlo con una de sus manos, se besó los dedos empuñados y le lanzó el beso de vuelta. En la pantalla, Mila lo agarró con sus manitos, con su sonrisa de muñeca.

Cortaron la comunicación apenas unos segundos después.

— La Milita… —así empezó Arturo, mientras Paulo guardaba su celular. Afuera, la lluvia ya había cedido lugar a un sol incipiente hace rato y Paulo admiró con suavidad los árboles de las calles, el movimiento lento de sus hojas al viento. — Sabí’ que yo siempre pensé que ella se parecía a ti… bueno, no tenía con quién más compararla tampoco y nunca me creí el cahuín mal hecho de que Álvaro Morata era el papá de la Milita. Hay que ser bien hueón pa creerse esa hueá igual —Paulo sonrió apenas, porque no tenía ganas— Pero ahora, mirándola bien… Sí, tiene tu nariz la Milita y tu boca también, pero esos ojos son del Ángelo. Tienen la misma forma de los del Ángelo. 

Paulo dejó salir el aire que no había notado que seguía conteniendo. Miró a Arturo a la cara y le respondió, como con el pecho pesado:

— Siempre tengo esa misma sensación y yo la veo todos los días, Arturo. Ángelo se me viene a la cabeza siempre sin querer, a veces hasta sin darme cuenta —A Paulo le hubiese gustado que la mirada de Vidal le transmitiera algo más que piedad, pero después pensó que no había nada más que pudiera sentir probablemente— Fijate que hace como dos semanas vinieron a mi casa Rodri, De Paul, y Lea, Paredes, con sus esposas y con sus hijos, sabés… —se atrevió a contar, despacito— y ahí estaban todos los nenes, en familia, jugando entre ellos, jugando con Rodrigo, con Lea, se derriten esos dos por sus hijos y yo los miraba, Arturo, los miraba con sus bebés y pensaba en mi Mila, que estaba solita con sus juguetes, pegadita a mí nada más. Es un poco tímida, viste, y no sabe bien cómo acercarse a los demás chicos, que igual son más grandes, la única más beba es la de Rodrigo. Y me dio pena, ¿sabés?

— ¿Porque te gustaría que ella también tuviera eso que tienen los hijos de tus amigos, o no? ¿Un papá?

Paulo se encogió de hombros en la silla.

— Yo sé que no le hace falta, que mi mamá y yo bastamos, pero a veces… —susurró, sin ser capaz de mirar a Vidal a la cara— A veces quisiera que todos supieran lo maravillosa que es y que la valoraran. Más allá de que es linda, como siempre me dicen, no sabés lo inteligente que es para ser tan chiquita, Arturo… —pero Mila era todo y cuando Paulo se decidió al fin por ver a los ojos de Arturo no decía ni una mentira— Sabe distinguir muchos colores y un montón de cosas y reconoce algunas palabras escritas, junta frases cuando leemos libros, es tan, tan inteligente… Yo no era así cuando nene, pero Mila es perfecta. Y, bueno, capaz me gustaría que todos vieran lo perfecta que es.

— Te gustaría que el Ángelo viera lo perfecta que es. 

No había mucho qué rebatirle a esa frase, por eso Paulo se quedó callado.

— Cuéntale, hueón. Cuéntale al Ángelo, no sabí el peso que te vai a sacar de encima y el bien que le vai a hacer a la Milita. Cuéntale, te aseguro que el Ángelo nunca te va a rechazar a ti ni a su guagüita, si ese hueón es el alfa más bueno que yo he conocido, ¡de lo bueno que es llega a ser hueón!

A Paulo se le escapó la risa sin querer. Negó con la cabeza y miró hacia afuera, sin perder de vista su auto estacionado en frente. Los segundos corrían y Mila lo esperaba en casa…

— No sé cómo decírselo —admitió, cuando volvió a ver a Arturo a la cara— No sé cómo empezar a hablarle. ¿Qué le digo? “Che, ¿te acordás que vos y yo tuvimos algo hace casi 3 años? Bueno, de ahí nació una beba, no te dije nada porque se me olvidó” ¡No!

— Puta, bueno, algo se te tendrá que ocurrir po. Además, aquí entre nos quiricocho, el Angelito de más que se ha puesto a pensar en eso cuando te vio con la Milita. Si es cosa de sacar la cuenta no más y las fechas coinciden. ¡Y de ver el parecido!

— Bueno, todo el mundo pareció estar de acuerdo en esa época con que el papá de mi hija era Morata. Si Ángelo hubiese tenido alguna duda me hubiera preguntado, ¿no?

— Las cosas son complicadas po, hueón —Vidal hizo una mueca— Vo’ nunca desmentiste esa hueá, el Álvaro tampoco, me imagino que porque te convenía que el Ángelo no creyera que esa guagua era de él.

— Yo no estaba en celo, Arturo, me había tomado todas las pastillas. No tendría que haber pasado.

— Ya, pero ¿tú cachai lo que dicen cuando eso pasa, cierto? ¿Cuando un omega se embaraza así de un alfa?

— No me digás que creés en esos cuentos. —bufó Paulo.

— No sé si son cuentos, ah, porque mira, aquí mismo en frente mío tengo un ejemplo. Por ahí no estabai na’ tan equivocado cuando creíai que el Ángelo era tu destinado.  
Paulo no encontró palabras para defenderse, ni una sola.

— Oye, mira, piensa la hueá. Piénsala bien y pone en una balanza todo esto. Cuando vo’ querai, dime y yo te ayudo con el tema del Ángelo, yo te hago el contacto. Han estado separados mucho tiempo ustedes… y hay una personita ahí que los va a unir pa siempre, así que yo no sé si vale la pena en realidad que sigan haciendo como si nunca pasó nada.

Te odio, pensó Paulo. Te odio Arturo. Te odio porque sabés leerme la mente y porque no tengo ni un argumento para rebatirte. No tenía ninguno probablemente porque ninguno existía, porque Arturo no necesitaba ser contrariado y Paulo sabía eso con certeza y se lo dejó entre ver así, cuando lo observó en silencio a la cara. Arturo tenía razón y él estaba  
equivocado y eso era cierto, pero el miedo también era real y la confusión y la vergüenza igual y no era justo sentir todo eso adentro para apenas ser capaz de tomar una decisión.

Paulo se quedó pensando en ello todo el camino de vuelta a su casa.

-

La casa de Arturo, por primera vez, se le hizo chiquita y asfixiante, demasiado calurosa o demasiado fría, pero incómoda, insegura y no parecía calmarle ni siquiera el olor suave de James que merodeaba cerca de él ni los balbuceos de Samuel encima de los brazos del colombiano. La sonrisita del niño le recordó a su Mila en casa, ajena a la decisión que él había tomado y a la vida nueva que eso le iba a significar simplemente porque él lo había querido así. 

Las palabras de Vidal le habían molido la cabeza y no había encontrado ninguna forma de deshacerse de ellas. Las pensó todas las noches, todos los días, mientras almorzaba en casa, mientras jugaban en el pasto con Abba, mientras bañaba a Mila, mientras le cantaba una nana para dormir. Mila era simplemente el rejunto de todas las cosas que corrían en su mente respecto a Ángelo y eso significaba que muy dentro de él sabía que hablarle a Ángelo era hablarle a Mila también. Que el futuro de su hija era el que iba a cambiar; que la vida que ella había conocido nunca más iba a ser la misma.

Y había dudado. Dios sabe cuánto dudó. Cuántas cosas puso en una balanza y cuánto temió el resultado de ello. ¿Cuántas veces pensó que hacía más mal que bien acercando a su hija al amor que él había creído suyo hace tanto? Temió el rechazo, porque no quería que Mila lo sufriera como lo había sufrido él hace 3 años. 

James había dicho lo mismo que Arturo. Le había hablado de cómo Samu era tan feliz en los brazos de Arturo, cómo lo miraba por la televisión cuando transmitían los partidos, cómo se reía a su lado, cómo hasta le buscaba el pecho cuando dormía sobre él… Le contó la sensación que le daba a él adentro cuando veía a su alfa proteger a su cachorro; él no había crecido junto a su padre biológico, y aunque su padrastro había sido una figura importante en su vida, las dudas respecto a por qué su padre decidió alejarse nunca se fueron.

Eso había calado hondo dentro de Paulo, más de lo que hubiese querido.

Puede que esa haya sido, finalmente, una de las razones que le hicieron llamar a Arturo al celular y responderle un sí, una noche de martes, con Mila hablando con su peluche a su lado. Muerto de nervios, de ansiedad, de miedo. Idearon un plan pequeño, casi invisible. El lazo que se había roto entre él y Ángelo y que nunca más intentaron recuperar fue reemplazado por la camaradería de Arturo, por el hilo extraño que lo unía con Ángelo y con él mismo. Paulo no supo cómo contradecir a Arturo, cuando la cercanía que le ofrecía era la única puerta a Ángelo otra vez. Accedió a ir hasta su casa, accedió a esperar con dolor el timbre en la puerta, accedió a que la visita de Ángelo a la casa de Vidal fuera un encuentro disfrazado para un embauco bastante inesperado. 

Y mientras estaba ahí, sentado en el sillón con las manos en los muslos, no podía parar de preguntarse si acaso la forma era la correcta y todo adentro seguía indicándole que no.  
Cuando Vidal se metió el celular al bolsillo y dijo “está afuera”, Paulo dio un respingo y sus ojos se pegaron a la puerta. Sintió la mano de James en su hombro, el olor de Samuel cerca. Vio a Arturo caminar hasta la entrada, lo vio abrir la puerta y salir. 

Él se levantó como si tuviera un resorte, las caras de James y del bebé siendo las únicas cosas a las que les encontró sentido. 

Hasta que entonces sintió ese olor haciéndose paso por la casa y finalmente oyó esa voz.

Ver sus ojos de nuevo le hizo sentir lo mismo que sintió esa noche en ese pub, casi imaginando que todo el mundo a su alrededor giraba y bailaba y reía y bebía y todos eran felices, todos eran desconocidos con ansias de juntarse. Pero eso ya no era así. Esto era Turín, esta era la casa de Arturo y de James, y Ángelo… Ángelo lucía diferente.

El impacto del reencuentro le golpeó con dureza, casi quitándole el aliento.

Él lucía tan diferente a cuando lo vio por primera vez.

Alto como lo recordaba, su barba estaba perfilada y no desordenada como lo era cuando lo conoció. Su pelo crespo, corto en ese entonces, estaba ahora un poco más largo, lo suficiente para que tuviese que usar un cintillo si quería evitar que los rulos le cayeran en la cara al jugar o al caminar. Vestía un jeans azul y una camisa negra, abrazando el estilo simple que tanto llamó su atención la primera vez. Guapo como el primer día, porque lo era y 3 años de madurez no le habían pasado en vano. Paulo quiso suspirar, sucumbir quizá a su aroma a romero que lo quemaba por completo. 

No supo si sonreírle, porque Ángelo parecía confundido, como atrapado, emboscado en una situación de la que no había logrado darse cuenta hasta ese momento. Ajeno se veía y Paulo temió su reacción. Se sintió casi como si él fuera un desconocido, un extraño indeseado en la visita que Ángelo hacía a quién sí estimaba. Si así se presentaba frente a él, ¿cómo se tomaría lo de Mila? Las preguntas otra vez se amontonaron fuertes en su cabeza, insostenibles todas, cansadoras. 

Le agradeció a Arturo al final, que se atrevió a decir las primeras palabras. Ángelo cerca de la puerta, Arturo en medio, él al lado del sofá. La ansiedad de su cuerpo no daba tregua, tampoco el dolor ahí, en el corazón, resurgiendo como en los peores días.

Paulo tuvo ganas de volver a su casa, encerrarse junto a Mila y no volver a ver la luz del sol.

A Ángelo lo había amado tanto, tanto, tanto… Y le dio rabia sentir que ese amor se mantenía intacto dentro de él, avivado por apenas su presencia y sus ojos preciosos y su olor y el cuerpo entero le ardía en una patética lástima porque si antes él podía leer el amor en la cara de Ángelo, ahora ya no podía hacerlo y Paulo no quería ser otra vez el único lleno de amor.

La vida nunca había sido muy justa con él, de todas formas. 

— Buena, Ángelo —Paulo no pudo mirar a Arturo, ni siquiera pudo ver su expresión cuando saludó a Sagal. Su cuerpo entero estaba dispuesto al alfa que se abría camino en el pasillo del living de la casa de Vidal y James, casi como si pudiera sentir que estaba dando pasos sobre su corazón otra vez, haciéndose espacio en su cuerpo entero. 

A Paulo se le fue el aire.

— Hola —así sonó la voz de Ángelo, cruda y suave a la vez, como endulzándole los oídos a Paulo, que deseó con ansiedad oír otra vez su nombre salir de sus labios. Se sintió tonto, abochornado por la inocencia (la estupidez) de sus pensamientos. — No sabía que teníai gente en la casa…

Gente en la casa. Eso era él, gente nada más.

— Está el Paulo —respondió Arturo, de pie todavía fuerte en frente suyo. — Soi’ maricón, hueón, me cuenteaste con que no se conocían en mi cumpleaños y puta, se conocen enteros.

La cara de Ángelo no cambió su expresión, sus manos no se despegaron de los bolsillos de sus jeans. Paulo sintió que le temblaban las rodillas, imaginando todos los escenarios que podrían desplegarse apenas cuando los labios del alfa se abrieran frente a él. 

Pero esa cara, esos ojos… Sus manos empapadas apenas encontraron escondite entre sus brazos cruzados.

— ¿Pa qué me invitaste? —Ángelo no lo miró, fijó su vista con seriedad sobre el rostro de Arturo y Paulo tuvo miedo de que la decepción se hiciera evidente en él. James, con Samu en sus brazos, le acarició el hombro como para darle fuerzas, pero Paulo no se sentía muy seguro de nada en realidad. La cara de Ángelo solo le producía una enorme incertidumbre.

— Apaño aquí a mi compañero de equipo no más —Arturo sonrió, pero su sonrisa no era la sonrisa que Paulo veía todos los días cuando iba a entrenar al Juventus Center; su sonrisa tenía una melancolía que parecía traspasarle a él alguna sensación extraña, dolorosa. Todo y todos allá parecían nuevos y diferentes y Paulo nunca fue muy bueno lidiando con el cambio. — Que harto duro que les ha pegado la vida po, cabros. Parece que ustedes dos se deben una conversa. 

Finalmente los ojos de Ángelo cruzan los suyos, con esa mirada incrédula que escapaba de su cara a veces cuando hablaban del futuro y Paulo le contaba de sus sueños y luego esa miradita se rompía en risas y en besos, en abrazos tan sinceros que a Paulo le habían hecho creer alguna vez que iban a ser infinitos. Neciamente, imaginó que esa mirada de Ángelo traería después su sonrisa grande, contagiosa, sus ojos palpitantes y arrugados, y entonces vendría a él y le rodearía la cintura, escondería la cara en su cuello y se abrazarían por minutos, moviéndose a un lado y otro, soñando un futuro que él alguna vez creyó que podría alcanzar. 

Pero eso no sucedió. Ángelo no se rió, ni se acercó a él para besarlo y no sintió sus brazos, sintió solamente el lacerante frío de sus ojos verdes, oscuros, como si le doliera mirarlo, como si tantos años no hubieran pasado en vano y, en cambio, se hubieran encargado de hundir en él algo que los alejaba a los dos irremediablemente.

Pero existe Mila, Paulo pensó con lástima. Existe Mila. Mila es de verdad. La beba que soñó él, a escondidas, cuando lo tenía a Ángelo metido tan adentro, con su olor por todos lados, con sus dientes casi suplicantes en su cuello, era real. Existía y apareció y se mantuvo entre todo el odio y el enojo de todo el mundo. Y tenía su color de piel, tenía sus rizos locos, tenía ese pelo rubio que Ángelo había ido perdiendo con los años, pero que en Mila parecía que nunca iba a desaparecer. Y la forma de sus ojos, esos verdes tan suyos. 

Era de verdad. Era real. Y era de los dos y los tenía que unir, porque era suya y porque era tan dulce y cuando Paulo la miraba a Ángelo lo veía siempre y quería que él fuera capaz de ver también lo perfecta que Mila era, con su vocecita aguda, esos cachos que le hacía y esos vestidos de colores que usaba. Y lo inteligente que era, que ciertamente no debe haberlo sacado de él, que fue uno más del montón durante todos sus años de escuela. Que habla todo, que ya junta frases para leer, que sabe distinguir tantas palabras… Que tiene una esencia adorable, una ternura que a él a veces le da pena y una timidez que por ahí heredó de los dos. Que es todo lo que él siempre soñó, que es más de lo que él se merece, que quiere que sea feliz toda su vida.

Que quiere que Ángelo al menos sepa en algún momento que el amor que sintieron no fue en vano y que dio frutos. Y que Mila es el fruto más lindo.

— No creái que es una encerrona, Ángelo, es que el Paulo necesitaba una ayuda pa volver a verte. —A Paulo se le cortó el aire cuando Ángelo le miró, profundo y desconcertado por el encuentro que Vidal había planeado como una trampa. Todo en su cabeza era confuso, todo era atemorizante. Todo podía salir completamente bien o completamente mal, Paulo sentía que no había lugar para grises. — Escúchalo, ¿ya?

Esa frase le hizo pensar si es que acaso alguna vez había realmente dejado de ser un niño, si es que alguna vez había crecido lo suficiente como para no depender de nadie. Primero de su padre y su madre, luego de sus hermanos, luego del alfa con el que estuviera y ahora de Arturo… Por ahí ni de Mila era capaz de encargarse solo.

Porque agradeció con ahínco el apretón que James le dio a modo de apoyo y buscó con necesidad los ojos de Vidal, que de pronto se alejaban de él extendiéndole el living de su casa para finalmente decir la verdad y desaparecían escaleras arriba, hacia el segundo piso; casi como si sin su protección, sin su espalda detrás, se sintiera perdido. Eran él y Ángelo, solos en la inmensidad del hogar de Arturo Vidal y James Rodríguez y a Paulo le dio la sensación de que la magia que alguna vez había florecido entre ellos con solo mirarse hoy estaba muerta.

Ángelo no paró de mirarlo, pero tampoco dio un paso hacia adelante, tampoco se acercó para sentir su olor.  
Paulo no supo qué decir ni qué hacer.

— Tanto tiempo —el saludo de Ángelo le dio un poquito de oxígeno, le produjo una cosa extraña en su pecho y lo vio avanzar, un par de pasos al menos, con el corazón en la boca. 

Tenerlo cerca se sentía exactamente igual que la primera vez que lo vio: apabullante.

— Bastante —se las arregló para decir, intacto ahí cerca del sofá. — ¿Cómo estás? —susurró después.

Ángelo no paró de mirarlo.

— Bien. Me ha ido bien.

— Supe que estás ahora en el Bologna.

— Sí, sí, di el salto a Europa. Por fin.

Eso hizo a Paulo sonreír.

— Me alegro mucho.

El silencio se les vino encima de repente, pesado y asfixiante entre toda la soledad de la casa.

— Estai bonito —Ángelo dijo de pronto. Su sonrisa apareció, apenas, sin la galantería a la que Paulo había respondido con tanto énfasis hace 3 años atrás. Aún así, esa frase le hizo volver a un estado del que ya casi no tenía guardada la sensación, demasiado enterrada para que él pudiera recordarlo de verdad. — Te hicieron bien los años.

— Vos también te ves bien. Te dejaste crecer el pelo… 

— Sí, asumí mis rulos no más —A Paulo le dio por sonreír con pena; recordaba todavía que a Sagal nunca le gustó tener el pelo ondulado.

Se les agotó la conversación en ese momento. Por arriba, Paulo ni siquiera podía oír los pasos de Arturo o de James, y le pareció que estaban solos allí, echados a un destino que se veía más crudo de lo que hubiese esperado. 

Ojalá las cosas no hubieran cambiado ni un poco desde el momento en que se conocieron. 

— Paulo —su nombre seguía sonando tan dulce en su boca, eso se había mantenido igual y él parpadeó despacio a su llamado, atento de una forma tan íntima— ¿Qué estoy haciendo acá? ¿Tú le pediste al Arturo que me llamara? 

— ¿Me creés tan pendejo? 

Fue el turno de Ángelo de sonreír.

— Perdón por hacerte la desconocida esa noche en el cumple de Vidal. No sabía muy bien qué decir.

Yo tampoco sé muy bien qué decirte ahora, pensó Paulo.

— No importa. Ya está.

Ángelo se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Por qué me llamó el Arturo? ¿Por qué me dijo que quería hablar conmigo?

Podía hacerlo sin muchos rodeos, soltarle una parte de la verdad al menos para hacerle entender. Comenzar de a poco, intentar encontrar las palabras correctas para dejar ir un secreto que nunca había contemplado revelar pero que el regreso de Ángelo a su vida había puesto en duda de una manera que él creía que nunca podría suceder. Tenía tantas dudas, tantas preguntas, tantos miedos… Y no se trataba esta vez sobre él en lo absoluto y ese era el problema más grande.

Paulo se había sentido asustado de amar a Mila desde que supo que estaba creciendo dentro suyo y luego el camino de la crianza se había abierto frente a él lleno de inseguridades. Eso significaba que había logrado amarla de una manera incondicional, como no había amado a nadie nunca, y se moría de miedo de que esa complicidad tan suya se viera herida por la llegada de Ángelo, porque, ¿qué le aseguraba que Ángelo querría convertirse en padre? ¿Qué le aseguraba que Ángelo amaría a Mila como la amaba él, si no fue capaz de pelear por el amor de los dos? Paulo no quería que su resentimiento nublara la relación que legítimamente Mila y Ángelo deberían mantener, pero no podía evitar que sí le confundiera, al menos. 

Antes, hubiera entregado todo por Ángelo. Lo hubiese hecho todo por él, lo hubiera seguido a donde fuera, con la convicción de que su sentimiento era de la misma intensidad que el suyo. 

Ahora todo era diferente, todo era nebuloso y no sabía cómo decirle una frase que él imaginó alguna vez contarle con una sonrisa en el rostro y un beso en la boca. El “Estoy esperando un bebé, vamos a ser papás” ahora era un “Tengo una beba y vos sos el papá” y sonaba tan decadente. 

— Porque yo quiero hablar con vos. —admitirlo también se veía así. 

Ángelo no le respondió nada por segundos. 

— Pasaron cosas desde que terminamos.

— Sí, sí caché —Sagal sonrió con una mueca que Paulo no supo identificar— Tení’ una guagua, de hecho. Una niñita —tu niñita, él pensó. — Te felicito. Bacán que hayai podido rehacer tu vida.

— Se llama Mila —su nombre se escapó con dulzura desde sus labios— Cumplió dos años hace un poco más de un mes. 

— Ah, en marzo. 

— El primero de abril.

Eso pareció sorprender a Ángelo y Paulo sabía por qué.

— Vos cumplís años en abril también, el 18.

— Te acordai.

Obvio que me acuerdo.

— Lo que tuvimos no pasó en vano.

— Obvio que no pasó en vano po, Paulo.

Paulo miró hacia el techo, hacia la puerta cerrada de la casa de Vidal.

— Vivís en Bolonia, ¿no? En otra región.

— Sí, puta, ahora me resentí y aproveché de pasar los días acá, después del cumple del Arturo. Me voy a volver a ir.

Te vas a volver a ir…

— De nuevo. Te vas a ir de nuevo.

Ángelo lo quedó mirando y Paulo sonrió lentamente.

— Antes de que te vayas… ¿no querés ir a dar una vuelta conmigo, por ahí?

Sagal no le quitó la vista de encima con sus ojos verdes, penetrantes, examinándolo entero casi y Paulo lo miró de vuelta entregado, dispuesto su pecho a sus palabras y a sus acciones y a su rechazo, como esa vez, cuando Ángelo decidió por los dos. 

Paulo no quisiera que Ángelo volviera a decidir por los dos.

— ¿Un remember decí tú? 

Eso lo hizo sonreír más amplio.

Arturo había movido las cejas, le había hecho muecas y le había dado codazos cuando bajó las escaleras y los despidió, entendiendo rápidamente que la privacidad que habían buscado ya había desaparecido dentro de su casa. ¿Viste? Si ese hueón babea por vo’, le dijo al oído, cuando los despidió en la entrada. Yo ya te hice el gancho, no te echí pa atrás, quiricocho. Y Paulo pensó en ello mientras miraba pasar Turín como un huracán frente a sus ojos a través de la ventana, en el asiento del copiloto del auto de Ángelo. 

No conducían a ninguna parte en particular, no tenían ningún destino pactado. Ni el hotel donde se estaba alojando Ángelo ni la casa de Paulo. Acordaron viajar para volver a sentir. Aún era prematuro y Paulo buscaba las palabras adecuadas en el celeste del cielo o en el verde de los parques a los que a veces iba con Mila. No habían hablado mucho; el balón se convirtió en el único tema que tocaron con profundidad, pero Paulo podía presentir las ansias de Ángelo por saber de su vida privada, de sus amigos, de Mila. Él no le dijo nada, no preguntó por la mujer a quien había preferido por sobre él, ni a la vida que siguió teniendo en México ni a la nueva que tenía en Italia. La lenta conducción de Ángelo por las calles de la ciudad les dio tiempo para pensar sus frases, para imaginar sus conversaciones, para planear la verdad. De eso los distrajo solamente el celular de Paulo, la llamada de su madre que en realidad era la llamada de Mila, porque Mila conocía su horario y sabía que después de entrenar los jueves Paulo estaba en casa a las cinco de la tarde. Eran las cinco y media, él no había regresado y Mila extrañaba la teta, así se lo soltó su mamá cuando agarró el teléfono. Paulo se rio, con dulzura y esa mirada de Ángelo, de reojo encima de él, no se despegó hasta que colgó. 

Mila siempre ahí, Mila siempre presente, Mila siempre uniéndolos al final.

— ¿Tu guagua? —quiso saber Sagal, inventándose una sonrisa.

— Sí —respondió, guardando el teléfono en la mochila. Se detuvieron en una luz roja, conscientes de ir por un camino hacia ningún lugar— Es que nunca nos separamos, siempre estamos juntos. Me extraña.

Ángelo se quedó callado por unos segundos, mirando fijamente al frente. 

— ¿Y tu mamá te la cuida?

— Vivimos con ella, cuando entreno ella la ve.

— ¿Y el papá de ella? ¿No se hace cargo?

Paulo desvió la mirada para observarlo. Su pelo crespo, castaño, sus pestañas largas, sus labios delgados, su boca grande, esa nariz que no le arruinaba la cara tan guapa… Su olor estaba en todo su auto y Paulo hubiese querido cerrar los ojos, aspirar profundamente como lo hacía cuando compartían la cama, fundidos en la calidez de sus cuerpos. No, el papá no se hace cargo. Papá no sabe que es papá en realidad.

— No, no sabe el papá de Mila.

El auto aceleró, pero Ángelo lo miró con el ceño fruncido de todas formas.

— ¿Cómo no sabe? —preguntó, sin comprender. Pasaron fuera de un centro comercial, las luces y el resplandor inertes frente a los vidrios polarizados del SUV de Ángelo.

— Que no sabe que Mila existe —sonrió. 

— Paulo, es tu hija. Todo el mundo te conoce, ¿cómo no la va a conocer su papá? Además… —Paulo esperó sus palabras, abochornadas e incómodas— Además, puta, perdón lo metío, yo sé que eso no es tema mío, pero el papá de tu guagua es Morata po, ¿o no? ¿No la reconoció? Ese hueón se casó po, tiene mellizos creo, o gemelos. ¿Por qué no reconoció a tu hija?

Paulo se acordó tibiamente de las palabras de Vidal: “hay que ser bien hueón pa creerse esa hueá” y Ángelo era la persona más inteligente que él había conocido nunca. La contradicción fue dolorosa, el por qué también. ¿Le sirve la excusa? ¿No quiere a mi hija? ¿No quiere a nuestra hija? Lo miró a la cara, harto de moverse sin rumbo.

— ¿Podés estacionar? Tenemos que hablar.

Ángelo paró el auto unas cuadras más adelante, al lado de la entrada al Parque del Valentino que Paulo contempló un tiempo antes de finalmente voltear su cabeza y mirar a Ángelo a la cara. Algunos autos pasaban constantemente al lado, volando en las carreteras, ignorantes de quiénes aguardaban a su lado. La hora en la pantalla del auto indicaba las 17:40; Ángelo y él habían estado vagando por las calles de Turín, vaciando sus bocas por poco más de quince minutos, de acuerdo ambos con una locura que al fin y al cabo no tenía ninguna razón de ser. 

Paulo sabía que Ángelo era consciente plenamente de que el vagabundeo en auto que habían tomado solamente con la excusa de un remember era infundado. ¿Cuándo ambos habían sido tan libres? Entre ellos siempre habían razones, siempre habían por qués, siempre habían objetivos, fines, causas… Entre ellos solía existir de todo, todo lo que salía de ellos estaba bien y Paulo recuerda esos tiempos con una ilusión que no debería ser tal pero que no puede callar cuando mira a Ángelo a los ojos y cuando Ángelo lo ve también. Esas cejas arrugadas, esa tristeza en su mirada… ¿Se ha dado cuenta, apenas con esas frases? ¿Ha entendido todo con su silencio? Paulo quisiera que fuera así, solo para que no doliera tanto reconocer una realidad que ocultó años.

— ¿Qué onda, Paulo? ¿Pa qué quisiste verme?

— Te juro que no pensé volver a verte, nunca.

Ángelo lució desconcertado.

— Y que no sabía qué hacer cuando te volví a ver, por eso dije que no te conocía.

— Yo tampoco dije que te conocía, así que ahí… puta, perdón si esa hueá te molestó. Al final pasa que como terminamos nos pesa, no más.

— No —Paulo negó con la cabeza— Al final es culpa de Arturo.

— ¿Qué?

— Que Arturo sabe demasiado, eso pasa. Que supo que nos conocíamos cuando nos volvimos a ver, de inmediato, que hiló cartas más rápido que vos…

— ¿Qué hueá, Paulo? ¿Qué querí decir? —Paulo levantó el mentón. Ventanas cerradas, vidrios oscuros, puertas selladas, lo que dijera ahí le iba a entrar a la cabeza a Ángelo nada más. Y ojalá por ahí le entrara al corazón, que él le estaba vaciando su vida en el interior de su SUV.

— Que el papá de Mila sigue sin saber… que Morata vendió humo nada más. —escupió, la pena llenándole de repente sin quererlo, la angustia y los nervios comiéndoselo entero.

Las manos de Ángelo se fueron soltando del volante suavemente, su rostro hecho un revoltijo de pena, de duda, de miedo, de incertidumbre, de párpados húmedos…

— Que tiene tus ojos. Que tiene tus ojos, la puta que me parió, suerte de mierda… —y esa risa que se le escapó a él, sin querer, fue solo para ocultar su llanto incipiente— Que te veo a vos todos los días cuando la miro, a la Mila. Que te vi en la fiesta con mi beba en brazos y que se me revolvió todo con tu olor y que tuve miedo de que te dieras cuenta ahí.

Ángelo estaba mudo y Paulo pudo sentir en sus ojos un abismo.

— Que te dieras cuenta de que cuando me dijiste que preferías que todo se terminara yo no estaba solo y no me dejaste solo a mí. Tuve miedo de eso, ¿sabés, Ángelo? Tuve miedo de que sintieras el olor de mi beba y yo me quedara en blanco y que cuando me preguntaras, ¿Mila es hija mía? Yo no supiera mentir y tuviera que terminar diciéndote la verdad.

Paulo se las arregló para sonreírle al final, con el peso de todos los años de silencio cargándole los hombros y antes de temer que se rompieran, dejó salir en un susurro:

— Que sí, Mila es hija tuya.

Afuera el mundo no existía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lentisimo de escribir!! Les juro que se me hizo super largo este capítulo y super complicado de terminar. Tenía la idea de qué era lo que quería plasmar, pero me demoraba demasiado intentando narrarlo jaja espero de todas maneras que les haya gustado y que no haya quedado tan mal el cap. ¡Ángelo ya sabe la verdad! Ahora veremos cómo va a reaccionar y cómo se va a tomar el hecho de que Paulo haya callado tanto tiempo ese secreto.
> 
> Les cuento que estoy pensando en dividir esta historia en dos partes, me refiero que en el próximo capítulo veremos la reacción de Ángelo y también tendremos un salto de tiempo. No queda mucho igual, tengo pleando dos o tres caps más para el final!
> 
> Espero no demorarme tanto para la próxima actualización jaja aunque ahora me concentraré de nuevo en A Primera Vista asi que yo creo que en unas 3 semanas más subiré nuevo cap de este fic.
> 
> Como siempre, muchísimas gracias por sus lecturas, sus votos y sus comentarios! Me quedo feliz de saber qué les pareció esta parte. Cuídense un montón, les mando un abrazote gigante. Besos!!


	4. La propuesta de Ángelo

El rostro de Ángelo podía reflejarse en el vidrio de la ventana, superfluo apenas por el polarizado que se había encargado de permitirles mantener una seriedad y un silencio que, a fin de cuentas, habían pasmado a Paulo de una manera que no había sentido en años. Se preguntó si acaso la confesión que había escapado de su boca la había escuchado solamente él o si es que realmente no había dicho nada y todo el discurso que quebró su corazón solo había sido murmurado en su cabeza, en la soledad de su mente. Ángelo mantuvo el silencio, pero sus ojos Paulo no los podía leer. El espacio que compartían dentro de su auto se había hecho tan espeso y tan denso, con las feromonas de Ángelo extendidas por todos lados y apropiándose de sus sentidos, de su nariz, de su pecho hinchado, de su vientre que alguna vez sintió pesado, lleno de vida, doliendo por él.

¿Habría sido todo un espejismo? ¿Estaba en casa, acaso, sentado en la cama con Mila a su lado, con su mamá viendo la televisión, con Abba dormitando cerca de sus piernas? ¿Ángelo solamente se encontraba en su imaginación? ¿Su voz habitaba dentro de su cabeza nada más? Paulo dio una inspirada profunda, hasta que le ardieron los pulmones y pudo saborear el romero que identificaba con un solo nombre, con un solo par de ojos. Nunca había dejado de mirar los ojos de Ángelo, ni siquiera un día en realidad. Estaban en su mente, en su cuerpo, en sus recuerdos, estaban observándole ahí, haciéndole erizar la piel.

Paulo hubiera preferido que Ángelo le gritara, que golpeara el volante y que entonces sus feromonas de alfa, rabiosas y avasalladoras, dominantes, se expandieran por todo el auto y él tuviera que agachar los hombros e inclinar la cabeza, para intentar calmarlo de algún modo y susurrar despacio que estaba diciendo la verdad. Eso se hubiera sentido mejor, eso lo hubiera hecho saber que al menos había sido escuchado, pero Ángelo no le dijo nada, Ángelo cerró su boca y lo miró con decepción.

Paulo se sintió avergonzado de sí mismo y de toda su verdad.

— ¿Mila es mi hija? —había imaginado muchas veces cómo se oiría el nombre de su hija en los labios de Ángelo. Sus ilusiones habían sido demasiado optimistas, se lamentó. — ¿Me estai hueviando?

— ¿Vos creés que te mentiría con algo así? —la voz le salió, aunque antes hubiese creído que ya no sería capaz ni de murmurar una palabra para defenderse de la tormenta que se le avecinaba furiosa. Ángelo se veía tan serio, tan enojado, con tanto fuego en los ojos…

El silencio los golpeó de repente, a los dos. Ángelo se llevó la mano a la frente y ocultó ahí si cabeza por segundos que Paulo no se atrevió a contar porque estaba aterrado de darse cuenta de que Ángelo no volvería a hablarle otra vez.

Cuando abrió la boca, Paulo se sintió estremecer.

— ¿Qué edad tiene ella Paulo? —filosa, como un cuchillo la sintió Paulo su voz. Los vidrios cerrados, el auto que de repente se hacía tan pequeño, las humillaciones que aceptó con entereza, los comentarios tan hirientes que tuvo que leer por Mila, todos los sentimientos que tuvo que aplastar…— ¿Qué edad tiene ella?

Paulo agachó la cabeza, con sus ojos mirando desesperados desde el tablero, hasta la pantalla de la radio y la guantera, encorvada su espalda y agachados sus hombros con la sumisión que se le enseñó que tenía que demostrar ante un alfa rabioso desde tan pequeño.

— Cumplió dos años el primero de abril.

Su voz se oyó ahogada y no pudo levantar la mirada después de escuchar a Ángelo soltar una risa amarga.

— Dos años… dos años. —afuera no pasaban autos, afuera ni siquiera caminaban personas por la calle. Paulo se volvió a preguntar, vagamente, si acaso realmente solo había estado soñando cuando volvió a ver Ángelo en esa fiesta y si todo esto que estaba pasando no era más que la continuación de ese sueño— ¡Dos años te demorase en decirme esta hueá, Paulo, por la cresta!

Fue como si todo el auto se moviera, como si todo el aire se acabara allá adentro.

— ¿Y si no nos encontramos en la fiesta del Arturo te quedai callado pa’ siempre? ¿Te guardai esa verdad y seguí dejando que todo el mundo diga que es hija de Morata y de que el hueón ni siquiera la reconoció? ¡Qué hueá te pasa, Paulo, por la chucha!

— No me grites, por favor —Paulo se atrevió a decir, todavía medio atontado de mirarlo a la cara— Yo sé que me equivoqué y que la decisión que tomé no fue la correcta, pero no tenés ningún derecho de tratarme así.

— ¿No tengo derecho? ¿No tengo derecho de reclamarte porque me ocultaste que tenía una hija por dos años? ¿Vo’ te escuchai cuando hablai, hueón? —las manos de Ángelo se movían continuamente desde el volante hasta sus piernas, inquietas. Paulo encontró la fuerza para ir levantando la mirada solamente en la desesperación que Ángelo demostraba sin querer— ¿Y ahora yo soy el que te está tratando mal porque te estoy pidiendo una explicación? ¡Te quedaste callado 2 años, Paulo!

— ¡Vos no tenés ni idea de cómo fueron esos dos años! ¡Vos no sabés lo que significó para mí tener a Mila y lo que tuve que aguantar por ella! —reventó— ¿Y qué? ¿Querías que recurriera a mi novio? ¿Al papá de mi hija? ¿Al alfa que me dejó por volver con su ex? ¿En serio?

— Tú sabí porqué volví con ella… —el susurro de Ángelo le dio a entender a Paulo su dolor, pero Paulo ya había sufrido mucho antes como para subestimar su propia tristeza a favor de la de alguien más.

— Sí, lo sé, porque estaba embarazada —dijo apenas— pero yo también lo estaba y eso no le importó a nadie.

— ¿Cómo iba a saber que estabai esperando guagua si tu olor nunca cambió?

Paulo sonrió con pena.

— Si te hubieras quedado conmigo hubieras estado ahí cuando los doctores del club me dijeron que Mila venía en camino, pero no estabas.

Ángelo mantuvo silencio, por segundos apenas.

— Esa no es razón para que te quedarai callado —Paulo podía oler sus feromonas por todo el auto, disminuyendo su intensidad y su espesura. La rabia del comienzo se evaporaba despacio, dando paso a un limbo que él no sabía muy bien cómo interpretar— Si no te encuentro en esa fiesta ¿no me ibai a decir nunca que la Mila era mi hija?

Esa era una pregunta que Paulo se había hecho desde la conversación con Arturo en ese café. Quiso mentirle a Ángelo, pero imaginó que así, mirándose a los ojos como finalmente habían conseguido estar, no podría engañarlo.

— No lo sé —confesó. — No lo sé.

Ángelo sacudió la cabeza, mirando hacia afuera por la ventana. Los segundos que le dejó libre Paulo los aprovechó para volver a admirar su rostro otra vez. Su perfil extraño, encantador, su barba oscura, sus pestañas largas, su cabello crespo, sus labios delgados… Cuando Ángelo regresó su mirada él se la sostuvo con mucho coraje. Ninguno de los dos sonrió, pero Paulo sabía que en realidad no había ninguna razón para sonreír.

— Fue por mi ex, ¿verdad? ¿Por eso te quedaste callado, por no destruir una familia? —Paulo reconoció el tono burlón en su pregunta, el dejo de pena contenida que quizá Ángelo no se había atrevido a demostrar antes. Y no supo descifrar si eso hacía mejor o peor esa confesión suya.

Se quedó callado por un tiempo, solamente observándolo.

— Si preferiste a tu mujer por sobre mí, ¿qué me aseguraba que no ibas a hacer lo mismo con mi bebé?

Paulo estuvo seguro de que Ángelo quiso pensar una respuesta y también estuvo seguro de que no la encontró, por la pesadez de su mirada.

— ¿Y por qué hablaste ahora?

Porque Arturo es un maldito manipulador…

— Arturo sabe.

— Obvio que sabe —soltó Ángelo— Por eso me hizo esa encerrona.

— Y bueno, dale las gracias a él, porque él me convenció de contarte. —la cara de Ángelo se volvió una mezcolanza, muy de a poco—

— ¿Qué te dijo él? ¿Te contó lo que nos pasó con mi ex?

Alguien tocó la bocina detrás de ellos, pero Ángelo no pareció inmutarse.

— Sí. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Ángelo sonrió, con una especie de lástima que Paulo se hizo creer así mismo que no le producía ni un sentimiento.

— Pero si te cuento sobre Mila no es… —los ojos de Ángelo no abandonaron su rostro— Es maravillosa. Es perfecta. Y se parece a vos, un poco al menos —Paulo quiso que su voz no sonara tan temblorosa, que sus pestañas no se vieran tan mojadas— Y es el mundo para mí, ella es todo para mí y vos no tenés ni idea de lo difícil que fue para mí tenerla y quererla y no quiero que vos… no quiero que vos…

— ¿Que me meta en medio de ella y de ti?

Sos su papá, Paulo pensó, casi abatido. Sos su papá, tenés que estar con ella, tenés que estar con nosotros.

Negó con la cabeza para sacarse esos pensamientos, hacia un lado y hacia el otro.

— A mí ya me dejaste, después de todo lo que pasamos preferiste a alguien más por sobre mí. Y ya pasó tiempo, yo ya me recuperé, a mí ya no me duele —mentira, una mentira tras otra— pero si le hacés eso a Mila… A Mila no le podés hacer lo mismo. A ella no, porque ella es feliz conmigo y con mi mamá y con Abba y con sus tíos y con sus primos y es feliz desde siempre, sin saber de vos y si vos, ahora que sabés que Mila es tu hija, le hacés lo mismo que me hiciste a mí…—sonó como una súplica, como un ruego desmedido y a Paulo ya no le importó— yo no voy a permitir que hagas sufrir a mi hija.

Ángelo se quedó callado. Cuando al fin volvió a hablar, Paulo creyó que se había tardado siglos.

— Tú me escondiste a mi hija, Paulo. Porque ella también es mi hija. Tú hiciste eso. Tú te quedaste callado dos años. ¿De verdad soy yo el que le va a hacer daño ahora?

La pantalla de la radio marcaba pasadas las seis. El sol de la ciudad comenzaba a esconderse tenuemente entre las copas de los árboles, avivando el vientito ese medio costero de Turín y dando paso a las luces de la gente, de los locales, de los faroles en alto, del atardecer que invitaba ya a la noche. Paulo miró por la ventana al mundo que lo iba a esperar cuando fuera capaz de abrir esa puerta y dejar el auto de Ángelo. Sabía que el mundo al que llegara en apariencia no sería distinto, sin embargo, era consciente, de una manera ininteligible, de que su propio mundo y su propia vida, sus propias creencias y los sucesos que habían marcado su existir desde hace dos años no volverían a ser los mismos nunca más. Aceptar eso le aterraba al mismo nivel que lo sacudía entero de un alivio tremendo.

Había cargado tanto tiempo con el secreto de Mila en sus hombros que se había olvidado de cuánto pesaba y se negaba incluso así a darse cuenta, de alguna manera u otra, de que permitir que esa verdad saliera de sus labios y la oyera la única persona que realmente tenía que hacerlo alivianaba su corazón y sus recuerdos y con eso su vida entera, porque Paulo siempre había sido consciente de que Mila llegó a su lado entremedio de tristeza y de miedo y de resentimiento y él no quería que todo eso moldeara la relación con su hija y trabajar en eso, aceptar eso y sobrellevarlo le había costado tanto tiempo…

Decirle la verdad a Ángelo fue como dejar salir un suspiro después de retener la respiración por minutos y Paulo se tardó en aceptar que eso significaba que había hecho lo correcto.

— Mila ni siquiera ha preguntado por su papá. Nunca. Es como si supiera que somos solo ella y yo, que ella no tiene papá.

— Pero sí lo tiene po, Paulo. Siempre lo tuvo. Si piensa que no lo tiene es porque tú quisiste que pensara eso. Y esa ya no es mi culpa.

La respuesta de Ángelo le hizo sentir como cuando llegó al Club, joven, tímido e inexperto, soportando las correcciones de todos sus compañeros que siempre le hacían ver lo equivocado que estaba. Se preguntó si acaso siempre estuvo así de equivocado y si Mila siempre había pensado en Ángelo, aunque no supiera su nombre ni lo conociera, e imaginar que eso podría haber sido así le rompió el corazón.

— ¿Vos querés conocerla a Mila?

Ángelo se rio. Con sarcasmo, pensó Paulo.

— ¿Preguntai eso porque no sabí qué más decir o porque de verdad no tení idea? —le respondió— Si me contaste es por algo y ahora que yo sé… no podí pretender que no quiera verla, que no quiera conocerla, Paulo. Es mi hija. Y tú no más me negaste a mi hija 2 años, nadie más.

Fue un “no vas a seguir haciéndolo” que Paulo entendió con tanta claridad de solo mirar sus ojos claros. Y eso lo asustaba y lo encantaba, las dos cosas al mismo tiempo, con la misma intensidad.

El viaje de vuelta a casa fue tan incómodo como él se lo hubiese imaginado. El alrededor del parque que los había acompañado se había difuminado por entre los vidrios y la incipiente oscuridad y lo único que se había quedado entre ellos era un silencio abrumador que a él le hubiese gustado romper, pero no sabía cómo.

Ángelo se había ofrecido a dejarlo en su casa y Paulo estaba seguro de que eso era solamente una excusa para poder mirar a Mila. No había puesto trabas, de todas maneras, había asentido con simpleza, sintiendo de cierta forma que era algo que le debía a Ángelo. Él no le dio las gracias ni le preguntó detalles y el vaivén del SUV al final del recorrido a Paulo le hizo doler el estómago. Hubiese querido decirle cosas. Lo que fuera, realmente, hubiese querido que Ángelo se mostrara curioso, que le preguntara acerca de Mila, que deseara saber todo. Pero no lo hizo y el mantra de silencio que se había que interpuesto entre ambos solo fue roto por sus indicaciones para llegar a casa y se rompió cuando Paulo llamó a su madre para que le abriera la puerta del garage.

Aceleraron lentamente, abriéndose las puertas frente a ellos y descubriendo el adorable antejardín verde que avanzaba por su hogar. Ángelo buscó un punto donde estacionar y cuando detuvo el motor, Paulo se decidió a abrir la boca.

— Bueno, gracias por traerme. —susurró sin más, intentando calmar la ansiedad que se le reflejaba en sus manos inquietas— Yo sé que la hora que pasamos fue muy intensa, pero… al menos ya sabés la verdad. No te oculto nada.

Ángelo asintió con la cabeza. Miró por el vidrio hacia la entrada de su casa y Paulo tuvo la sensación de que su madre estaba detrás de las cortinas, escondida en la ventana espiándolos.

— ¿Dame tu número al menos? Para… para hablar, para saber de Mila, para coordinar, no sé…

Obvio, obvio, Ángelo querría ver a Mila en algún momento, por supuesto, eso era lo correcto, él es su papá. Sí, sí, al toque, musitó, nerviosamente sacando su celular para recordar su número entremedio de los tantos pensamientos que se le pasaban por la cabeza. Se lo dictó despacio, como si alguien más los estuviera oyendo. Ángelo dejó su teléfono sobre el espacio que quedaba entre los dos asientos, con mucha suavidad.

— Al final Arturo siempre consigue lo que quiere, eh —se le escapó desde sus labios apenas abiertos. Sintió la mirada de Ángelo fijarse sobre su cara lentamente, como en los viejos tiempos, cuando entre ellos no había mentiras ni dolor ni rabia ni resentimiento y Paulo estaba seguro, con una certeza infantil y naif que Ángelo era su destinado. Se preguntó para sí mismo por qué aquello tuvo que terminar, por qué nunca se volvió realidad. Él lo quería tanto, quería tanto estar en lo correcto…

— No sería el Arturo si no fuera así —Ángelo respondió, dándole la primera sonrisa sincera desde que se volvieron a ver.

Paulo curvó los labios, después miró hacia adelante, a la puerta de su casa cerrada.

— Igual… a pesar de todo, de lo que hablamos, de cómo hablamos, de esto… quiero creer que si te volví a encontrar fue por algo y para algo. —los ojos de Ángelo eran exactamente como Paulo los recordaba: sinceros, correctos, llenos de amor, con tanto amor— Alguna vez ibas a tener que saber de ella, ¿no?

Ángelo se quedó callado y Paulo lo imitó y permanecieron así, tan absortos en ellos mismos y en el calor del auto y en el olor de los dos, revoloteando allí, impregnándose en los asientos y en las paredes y en los vidrios y en el sunroof cerrado. Paulo pensó en Mila, en cuánto había querido olvidar que los ojos de Mila eran un retrato de los del alfa en frente suyo y en todos esos días que lo había intentado y en cuán equivocado estuvo, en cuánto tiempo perdió al siquiera pensarlo. Los ojos de Mila tenían la forma de los de Ángelo porque Ángelo era una parte de ella que él se había negado a aceptar y que no podría borrar nunca ni aunque los medios lo bombardearan con el apellido de Álvaro, ni aunque los hinchas rivales en las gradas abucharan su nombre cuando tocara la pelota ni aunque Ángelo volviera a repetir la historia, una y otra vez.

Ángelo se la hizo a Mila. Ángelo se la metió adentro y la hizo creer en su vientre como una flor. Mila solo era el resultado de un amor apabullante, incondicional suyo y eso significaba que estaba bien, que tenía que ser, que siempre tuvo que ser, que tenía que ser así: Mila ahí, en su cuerpo, en su casa, en la Tierra y Ángelo en sus vidas, porque si ella era vida era por él y también por Ángelo.

Le hubiese gustado decirle todo eso en voz alta, porque no estaba seguro de si Ángelo también podía verlo cuando lo miraba.

— Gracias por venir a dejarme —repitió en vez, un dejo de desilusión sonando en sus palabras— Me podés llamar cuando vos quieras, yo te voy a contestar.

Agarró la perilla para abrir la puerta. Cuando lo hizo, sintió la mano de Ángelo en su nombro, caliente, suave y firme como nunca la olvidó.

— ¿Podí traerla? ¿Podí… puedo verla?

Paulo miró hacia el ventanal cubierto con las cortinas.

Cuando se bajó del auto, sintió mucho, mucho frío.

Lo primero que vio al abrir la puerta fue la cara de Mila, la sonrisa en su boquita gorda y chiquitita por mirarlo finalmente después de tantas horas separados. La cargó en sus brazos, la abrazó con fuerza, aspirando su olor a lavanda y a leche como lo hacía cada vez que el mundo allá afuera lo abrumaba y lo agotaba y la única paz que podía encontrar estaba esperándolo en ella. Mila dijo despacito, “Pa, son las seis y media” porque a casa volvía a las cuatro y de las cuatro a las seis había una hora y media que era como una nebulosa para Mila porque no estaba él y si él no estaba a su lado entonces ¿dónde estaba? Paulo se preguntaba si a veces Mila entendía cómo eran las cosas, si a veces era consciente de cuánto era el tiempo en realidad o de qué cosas había fuera de su habitación o de la casa o del patio o de los árboles y el pasto o de Abba.

Quizá sí, quiso pensar, mirando a los ojos de su mamá. Quizá sí, quizá se lo imaginaba, quizá si pensaba en Ángelo aunque no lo conociera, quizá lo tenía adentro de su cabeza y no podía decírselo y él tampoco había preguntado y Paulo trató de cavilar, de alguna manera, de inventarse que así pasaría cuando él cruzara esa puerta con ella en brazos y le puso el gorrito de su polerón, de su peludo blanco con orejas de oso, para que le cubriera el pelito y la carita y para que el frío no le pegara de vuelta y no oyó a su mamá, no le respondió el sutil, ¿a dónde la llevas?

El auto de Ángelo era un SUV Ford gris, de 3 corridas de asientos. Se veía imponente al acercarse y Paulo sintió su corazón pesado en el pecho. No podía mirar a Ángelo por los vidrios polarizados, por eso la única impresión que obtuvo de él la consiguió cuando abrió la puerta, con Mila agarrada a su cuello, oculta entre el hueco de su hombro. La esencia de Ángelo golpeó en su nariz y con su hija aferrada a su cuerpo Paulo pensó que no necesitaba nada más.

El asiento del SUV estaba forrado en cuero, se sintió capaz de percibir todas las sensaciones con los puros ojos de Ángelo encima de ellos.

Ángelo se veía ansioso, anhelante o nervioso tal vez, sin saber si estaba bien mirar tanto el pelo de Mila, queriendo buscar su carita, queriendo ver si se parecía de verdad a él como le había dicho… Paulo inhaló profundamente y botó el aire que contuvo con miedo. Mila se separó de él muy suavemente, de repente confundida acerca de por qué no estaba en casa, jugando con Abba, si Pa había llegado del Club. Lo quedó mirando a la cara, con un puchero en sus labios regordetes. Paulo le sonrió, queriendo calmarla, acariciando la alta cola de caballo que Alicia había hecho en su pelito rubio.

Mila miró a su alrededor, pero pareció no notar la presencia de Ángelo al lado.

— Vamos a dormir —le susurró, con su voz exquisita— Con la Abba.

— No dormiste siesta —Paulo contestó y Mila negó con la cabeza.

— No estabas y la Abu no duerme.

— Nop, no estaba, porque pasé a saludar a un amigo después de ir al Club. Me vino a dejar, ¿viste?

Paulo la sentó en sus piernas y con una mueca suave, un movimiento de cabeza sutil y delicado, le señaló a Ángelo. Mila lo miró, pero lo miró como podría haber mirado a cualquier persona, con sus ojos verdes ni tan curiosos ni tan seguros, apoyada en la calidez de su pecho y cubierta de su olor, del nido que era para ella los brazos de su mamá. A Paulo no le sorprendió la reacción de Ángelo, su rostro blanco palidecido aún más por la abrupta revelación de la verdad: la niña que llevaba en brazos tenía su sangre y su aroma escondido debajo de capas y capas de tiempo perdido.

Le pareció que Ángelo tenía ganas de llorar, por el colorado intenso de su nariz.

— Se llama Ángelo, decile hola.

Mila no saludaba a extraños, él se lo había enseñado muy bien.

— Hola.

Sin embargo, a Ángelo sí lo saludó.

Paulo lo vio sonreír, sus labios grandes y delgados apretándose casi como si quisiera ahogar o esconder el sollozo que parecía tener atrapado en la garganta. Mila lo observó un segundo, silenciosa y después le buscó la mirada a él; se acurrucó en su pecho, nerviosa o avergonzada o demasiado tímida para seguir enfrentando la cara de su papá. Paulo la rodeó con sus brazos, apoyó el mentón sobre su cabecita rubia. Cuando levantó la mirada para ver a Ángelo, se dio cuenta de que él estaba llorando.

-

La Juventus solía promocionar la celebración de El Día de la Familia con el plantel, los administrativos y todos los trabajadores del Club con demasiada insistencia por medio de todas sus redes sociales. Comenzaban semanas antes de que el día llegara, subiendo imágenes a Instagram de los jugadores siendo padres y colgando uno que otro video adorable de los hinchas que acudían en familia al estadio. Cristiano solía ser el favorito, aquel cuya prole completa protagonizaba al menos unas cinco veces por semana las imágenes de la cuenta oficial del Club. Siempre había fotos de sus hijos: de la más pequeña, de Alana, posando con una peluca, de los mellizos, Eva y Mateo, bailando con su mamá; Junior, el mayor, solía representar las virtudes de las divisiones inferiores y sus goles eran celebrados por todos los fanáticos, que ya esperaban tener a un nuevo Cristiano Ronaldo engrosando sus filas.

Mila nunca salió en ninguna publicación. El Community Manager había insistido desde que Mila había cumplido 6 meses, había hablado con Paulo en varias ocasiones intentando convencerlo de que los hinchas también querían conocer a la hija de Paulo Dybala y que Mila, con esa carita tan bonita que tenía, no iba a dejar a nadie indiferente. Paulo se negó. Se negó y se negó. Él podía vivir con el peso de las críticas y de las opiniones de la gente por lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer y hasta cierto punto, con sinceridad, disfrutaba el compartir sus momentos en su aplicación favorita. Pero eso no aplicaba para Mila. A Mila nunca la quiso exponer y las pocas fotos que tenía de ella o con ella en su Instagram eran solo publicadas en fechas especiales, como su cumpleaños o Navidad.

Se había sentido cómodo de esa manera. Lo había sentido como lo correcto. Y había estado contento de que las únicas fotos que la gente obtuviera fueran las que él decidía que vieran. Sin embargo, que Ángelo volviera a aparecer en su vida no había sido planeado por él ni por nadie. Las fotos que los paparazis captaron de los 3 moviéndose juntos por Turín ocuparon primera plana varias semanas.

Fue difícil, fue duro y angustiante, pero fue maravilloso también, lo fue todo a la vez. Su madre se enteró primero, antes que Mila incluso, cuando Paulo encontró las palabras adecuadas para responderle la pregunta que le había hecho desde que lo vio llegar en ese SUV gris: ¿Volvió por Mila? Más como un azar del destino, contó él con nostalgia, pero su madre siempre había sido el único fuerte al cual aferrarse y lo contuvo todo el tiempo que necesitó para coger la valentía de agarrar el celular y llamar finalmente a Ángelo: voy a contarle a Mila que sos su papá.

Para llegar a eso tuvieron que discutir. Discutieron, discutieron y discutieron hasta que Paulo se fregó la cara con las manos para no llorar en frente de él. Discutieron en el SUV gris de Ángelo en el que se veían por horas, estacionados en la nada de las carreteras que unían Turín con Milán. Porque Ángelo no tenía idea, no tenía idea de todo lo que Paulo había vivido. ¡Cuéntame entonces! ¡Cuéntame cómo fue llevar a Mila adentro! ¡Cuéntame qué sentiste con mi hija en tu vientre! Dejar salir y recordar todo fue una especie de catarsis, dolorosa y aliviadora al mismo tiempo:

Tenía las hormonas por las nubes y yo les dije que no había tomado nada, ni un remedio y el Mister me dijo que la única manera de tener las hormonas así de revolucionadas era estar encinta. El examen de sangre lo dejó claro y para ese entonces yo ya tenía tres meses, ¿entendés?

3 meses jugando al futbol sin saber que llevaba una vida adentro, 3 meses aguantando patadas, golpes, que me barrieran al suelo... El doctor me dijo que podía haber tenido un aborto espontáneo, de una. Ni me hubiera enterado de que alguna vez estuve encinta. Pero eso nunca pasó. Mila estaba agarradita, aferrada. Quería nacer.

Un trocito de la verdad. Un trocito de memorias liberadas en la primera discusión.

¿Y sabés que me dijeron todos cuando se enteraron? Abortá. Abortá, sos joven, sos talentoso, tu carrera está despegando. Total, después cuando te retires vas a poder tener hijos. Hasta en el Club me lo ofrecieron. Lo hacían en un día, ahí mismo en el Complejo y ya estaba, me sacaba un peso de encima y seguía con mi carrera.

Pero yo no quise, porque era tuya.

Paulo se permitió llorar en el segundo viaje, ahogado por los porqués y por todo lo que tuvo que haber sido y nunca fue.

Pero vos como sos un alfa no tenés la puta idea de todos los insultos que me banqué, de todas las burlas que soporté, de todas las risas y los chistes que tuve que aguantar cuando salía a la cancha con todo el mundo sabiendo que había parido un bebé sin estar marcado. Y me costó, me costó quererla a Mila, me costó dejar de sentir que todo eso que me estaba haciendo todo el mundo era por culpa de ella y tenía que pensar en cuánto te quise a vos, en ese cariño que no se había borrado ni cuando me dijiste que se acabó, para quererla a ella también. Al final Mila era lo único tuyo que me quedaba.

Y cuando la parí, cuando desperté de la anestesia me imaginé que ibas a estar vos cargándola y que me ibas a decir que era hermosa y que me ibas a dar un beso y me ibas a dar las gracias por llevarla nueve meses, pero nada de eso pasó y los meses que conscientemente cargué a Mila dentro de mí fueron los más tristes que pasé en mi vida.

¿Quería saber qué sintió? La mirada de Ángelo parecía perdida en las luces de la carretera la tercera vez que se vieron a oscuras.

Así fue. Así me sentí. Por supuesto que me arrepiento y por supuesto que ya no me siento así. Es mi hija Mila. Mía. Nació de mí. Y la amo, la amo más de lo que me amo a mí mismo y ella significa todo para mí y no sé qué haría si alguna vez me faltara, ella es mi mundo, Ángelo. Ella es todo mi mundo.

Y quiero que sea todo tu mundo también.

Comenzaron de manera lenta, intentando encontrar la forma para que Mila entendiera que, de hecho, ella también tenía otro papá, así como Francesca, la hija de Rodrigo y Cami, tenía. Paulo fue cuidadoso, buscó información por internet y compró libros y se los leyó a Mila con la esperanza de que la presencia de Ángelo en la casa no significara para ella un shock del que no podría recuperarse. Ángelo comenzó a visitarlos una vez a la semana, luego dos, luego tres y Paulo no podía evitar sentir mariposas en la panza cuando admiraba la naturalidad y el encanto con el que Mila hablaba con Ángelo. Una tarde incluso le entregó su juguete preferido (un peluche de conejo que había tenido con ella desde que nació, regalo de la Abu) y le dijo que podía llevárselo a casa, pero que tenía que devolvérselo “mañana”. Eso significaba que Mila quería volver a ver a Ángelo tanto como él a ella.

Por eso, Paulo no se sorprendió la madrugada en la que Mila se despertó a desvelos y, estirándose en la cama que se negaban a dejar de compartir, bostezó con fuerza, se rascó un ojito y lo miró, con su vista empañada por el sueño que todavía no se quitaba de encima.

— ¿Va a venir mañana mi papá?

Nadie se lo dijo.

Lo descubrió sola.

Paulo no supo bien qué palabras más usar cuando se lo contó a Ángelo a la mañana siguiente.

Eso significó, de todas maneras, que la relación de los tres fructificara en formas que Paulo no había considerado realmente. Llevó a Mila a pasar tiempo en la casa de Ángelo en Bolonia, cuando pudo escapar unos días del Club y la primera vez fue estupenda, fue dulce y tan familiar, porque Ángelo vivía solamente con su perro, Polo, un border collie blanco y negro que Mila adoró desde que lo vio por fotografías en el celular de su papá y que abrazó por minutos cuando conoció en persona. Pa, me dio un beso, me quiere, le dijo incluso, cuando Polo le lengüeteó la cara una y otra vez. Paulo había sonreído feliz. Todo estaba bien. Todo iba a estar bien. Iba a ir más que bien, incluso, iba a mejorar y ser cada vez mejor y mejor. Almorzaron juntos, jugaron juntos, vieron películas juntos, los 3 (los 4, con Polo).

Pero ninguno pudo ser muy silencioso. Cuando ir a Bolonia se le hizo una rutina, apareció de pronto la imagen de los 3, de él, de Ángelo y de Mila en sus brazos caminando por un parque de la ciudad, como una portada de una revista de fútbol.

Y también en los principales portales de chismes y deportes de Internet.

Y también en Instagram. Y también en Twitter y Facebook.

El mundo se había dado cuenta.

Entonces todos hablaron. Todos se preguntaron quién era ese hombre que cargaba en sus brazos a la hija de Paulo Dybala y lo primero que dijeron fue: ¡nuevo novio! Y Paulo tuvo que dar explicaciones en el Club, tuvo que conversar con el Mister incluso. No, no, la verdad es que no es mi novio, respondió. Entonces aclara la situación porque tú sabes cómo se lanzan esos buitres cuando se trata de un omega, de un futbolista, coqueteando en público. Paulo había asentido lentamente.

Sí, es que es el papá de mi hija.

Nunca se va a olvidar de la cara de Sarri. Nunca, nunca jamás.

Alguien lo debe haber filtrado, en todo caso. Quizá el Mister le contó a alguien más y ese alguien a alguien más y así, Paulo no está muy seguro. Los diarios y los sitios de deportes y farándula en Internet lo habían soltado como noticia exclusiva hace un par de meses: Futbolista chileno con el que se vio a Paulo Dybala es el padre biológico de su hija.

Desde que las fotos aparecieron por todos lados se habían demorado apenas un par de días en tipear su nombre: Ángelo Sagal.

Paulo nunca lo confirmó y seguía sin hacerlo, pero Ángelo dio el batazo final. Paulo recuerda la leyenda de la imagen que subió el alfa a su cuenta de Instagram, hace exactos 24 días:

De paseo con mis cachorros.

Era una foto de Mila y Polo juntos.

Los dos se habían negado a las entrevistas, de todas formas.

Pero la celebración de El Día de la Familia lo cambiaba todo y Paulo había aprendido a aceptar que esa jornada iba a ser la verdadera confirmación de la principal noticia que involucraba su nombre desde hace meses. Además, después de todo, el Club había mirado con buenos ojos la nueva atracción. Comprometidos con la defensa de la familia en todas sus formas y con la igualdad entre los géneros, la directiva le había pedido con especial delicadeza invitar a Ángelo a la celebración. Paulo se había reído cuando salió de la reunión, negando con la cabeza. Todos sabían que El Dia de la Familia no era solamente un bonito acto de conmemoración desinteresada: las altas sumas de dinero que se movían por los derechos de las transmisiones y las fotografías del evento y las entradas que pagaban los hinchas por acudir algunas horas eran valoradas profundamente por la Juventus Football Club.

De todas formas, después de haber pasado por tanto, Paulo no había tenido el corazón para apartar a Ángelo de algo que vivió por dos años en soledad. De cierta manera, endulzaba su alma tener la certeza de que, finalmente, El Día de la Familia del equipo sería también su día.

Y el día estaba agradable, con una temperatura suavecita, el viento corriendo, los gritos de los niños, las voces de todos, los flashes, los saludos de los hinchas, los juegos inflables, la comida, la bebida, la música… Un poco sofocante quizá, una sensación media olvidada.

— ¿Estai bien? —le preguntó Ángelo. Paulo parpadeó medio obligado. Asintió finalmente, con una sonrisa planita encima.

Tenía a Ángelo al lado, al menos. Tenía su aroma revoloteando por todo su alrededor. Tenía a Mila sentada en el pasto a sus pies, mostrándole un libro de dibujos a Samuel, cortando florecitas de entre todas las hilachas verdes. Estaba bien. Era lo más cerca que había estado nunca de estar bien, probablemente.

— Sí, un poco agotado con todo esto, pero bien. Bien.

— Está contenta la Mila —Ángelo le sonrió hasta con dientes y Paulo sonrió de vuelta, mirando al suelo. Mila le estaba leyendo a Samuel una oración cortita escrita sobre unas frutas pintadas de colores; Paulo tenía el pecho hinchado de orgullo. — ¿Por qué nunca la habíai traído pa acá antes?

Algo dijo James un poco más allá, llamando a Arturo para acercarse a ellos otra vez.

— Los medios fueron bastante crueles con nosotros —le dio por responder— No te conté, pero cuando Mila tenía seis meses, yo subí una foto de ella a Instagram y yo no subo muchas fotos, vos sabés, la única que tenía era de su manito cuando nació. Entonces cuando cumplió seis meses quise subir una foto suya como recuerdo, ¿pero sabés qué hizo la prensa con eso?

Ángelo negó con la cabeza, pero Paulo no lo miró a la cara.

— Pusieron su carita en primera plana, a un lado colocaron la mía y alrededor fotos de las caras de Álvaro, de Fede Bernardeschi y de Rodrigo Bentancur, a ver a quién se parecía más. Trataron de averiguar así quién era el papá de mi hija. ¿Te das cuenta de lo humillante que es pasar por algo así?

Recién ahí se sintió capaz de verlo a los ojos.

— Por alguna razón se inventaron la teoría de que Álvaro era su papá y se la creyó todo el mundo. Objetivamente, Fede se parece un poco más, ¿no?

Se quedaron mirando en silencio, a los ojos, fijamente.

— Paulo, yo…

— Oye, ¿cacharon al Cristiano ahí con todas sus bendiciones? ¡Puta el hueón prolífico, hueón!

Arturo y James los interrumpieron en el momento preciso. Paulo se separó de Ángelo un par de pasos, sonriéndole en agradecimiento a James, que le estiró un vaso de jugo para que bebiera también.

— Pero papi, si usted también tiene cuatro hijos —James contestó muy suelto, sentándose en el pasto junto con Samuel. Mila le estiró un trébol y Paulo encontró muy tierna la manera en la que James sonrió y le dijo “gracias, princesa”.

— Sí, pero al menos mis hijos tienen mamás. —Paulo se aguantó las ganas de reír y se dio cuenta de que Ángelo también, por la forma en que volteó la cabeza para mirar hacia atrás, a la nada. — De todos esos cabros chicos del Cristiano la única que tiene mamá de verdad es la menor, esa cabra chica con pelo de afro.

— Arturo —regañó James, mirándolo hacia arriba. Arturo negó con la cabeza, dándole un sorbo a su copa de vino.

— ¿Qué? Si es verdad. Además, todos sabemos que la mina de Ronaldo es más pantalla que la polola del Alexis, ¿sí o no Ángelo?

Fue la primera vez, en ese día, que Paulo oyó a Ángelo reír genuinamente y se sintió un poco confundido, por las sensaciones raras que se le pusieron en la panza cuando observó sus dientes blancos y su boca grande.

— Erí mala leche, Arturo.

— Pero hueón, si estoy diciendo la verdad, ¿o no? Al Alexis, cabros, le gusta como dar la imagen de que la única hueá de omega que tiene es el útero y trata de agarrarse las medias minas como pa sentirse alfa, ¿me entienden? —Arturo se rió solo, contento él mismo con su copucha de camarín— ¡Pero el hueón le prendía velas al nudo de Podolski!

— ¡Arturo, los nenes! —vociferó Paulo, con el entrecejo fruncido. Vidal levantó una mano, en señal de paz.

— Perdón, perdón, pero es que es la verdad… Ustedes no saben, pero el hueón, uff, con Podolski, con Giroud y ahora, ¿creen que con el Lukaku son amigos no más? Los calladitos son los peores —terminó, con otro sorbo al vaso.

— Bueno, yo no quería saber tanto —dijo Paulo, encuclillándose para ver a Mila. Le soltó el amarre del pelito, solo para ordenar el mechón rubio que le había arreglado en un medio moño. Su cabello se sintió sedoso entre sus dedos, rubiecito y delgado. Mila parecía muy concentrada en su libro, intentando entender qué era lo que habían escrito sobre esa flor amarilla tan grande.

— Pa que cachen no más. Igual pa qué ser tan machista y molestar al Alexis con lo que hace y lo que no, ¿cierto? Si el hueón además es responsable y no ha quedado encinta. No como otros, que hasta enclosetados andan preñando a diestra y siniestra. ¿Por qué será esa hueá, ah? ¿Pa qué vivir así? Míralo al hueón, si está más pendiente de la cámara que lo está grabando que de su mujer. ¿Será la nana ella?

— Oye Paulo —le oyó susurrar a Ángelo, dándose cuenta de repente que estaba de cuclillas a su lado. Paulo lo miró con las cejas arqueadas, como dándole una respuesta muda; no supo muy bien qué vocalizar, con la misma sensación extraña que le había producido su risa en la panza.

— Papá, mira, el Polo en el libro.

Mila interrumpió las intenciones de Ángelo, señalándole la pintura en su libro de un perro blanco y negro.

— ¡Oh, verdad! ¿Qué hace ahí el Polo?

Y ver cómo trataba a Mila… Paulo frunció el ceño solo para no sentirse complacido y relajado con las feromonas tan paternales de Ángelo revoloteando a su alrededor.

— ¿Ya no va a estar en tu casa? —Mila preguntó, con su vocecita de bebé. — ¿Ahora vive en el libro?

— No, va a seguir ahí. Ese es un dibujo que se parece al Polo, pero no es el Polo real.

— ¿Cuándo vamos a ir a tu casa? Quiero ver al Polo.

— Hay que preguntarle a tu Pa.

Paulo pestañeó desorientado cuando Mila y Ángelo lo miraron al mismo tiempo. Pudo ver hasta la sonrisita burlona de James, tratando de ocultarse entre los mimos a Samuel.

— Eh, no sé, ya varemos. —se le ocurrió contestar.

Atrás de ellos, Arturo le gritó algo a Gigi, pero Paulo no fue capaz de escuchar muy bien. Ángelo se levantó, sin embargo y luego de decir “espérenme un poco”, caminó hasta donde Arturo había encontrado a Bufón; deben haberlo llamado, pensó él, cuando vio a los 3 alfas dándose las manos y charlando con confianza, en ese mundo al que Paulo en realidad nunca había podido pertenecer. Se les quedó mirando, preguntando si acaso Ángelo no encajaría muchísimo mejor en el lugar que ocupaba él en este Club.

— Haciendo mérito Ángelo, ¿eh? —la voz de James lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Le tuvo que sonreír al instante, porque ese olor a Miel tan dulce era un alivio tan cerca.

— Lo está haciendo bien. Digo, está comportándose bien, como papá.

James se rió, pero Paulo no entendió muy bien por qué.

— Mila lo adora, se nota.

— Fue como flechazo instantáneo entre ellos. Lo conoció Mila y ya no lo soltó más.

— Por supuesto que así iba a pasar pues, Paulo. Si Ángelo es su papá.

Por segundos ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

— ¿Y usted? ¿Usted también lo adora? —el dejo de sonrisa en la cara de James terminó por divertir a Paulo. Negó con la cabeza, mirando hacia otro lado. Toda la gente del Club parecía tan feliz, con sus compañeros, con sus hijos, con la música, la comida… Paulo se preguntó a él mismo, casi con vergüenza, ¿yo no puedo ser feliz también?

— Tengo tiempo para pensarlo, James.

Los dos se rieron ahí, cómplices y juntos.

— Mila estaría feliz —dijo James, sacando su celular del bolsillo.

Paulo se le quedó mirando.

La manito de Samuel, sucia por el pasto que había arrancado, comenzó a subir desde el borde de la polera negra de James hasta el bolsillito muy disimulado que tenía a la altura del pecho. Al comienzo James no lo notó, demasiado concentrado escribiendo algo en su teléfono, pero Paulo sí lo pudo ver. Samuel tironeó despacito, apretando la ropa con sus deditos y James no le prestó atención hasta que pareció enviar lo que estaba escribiendo. Ahí, recién, lo tomó en brazos. Samuel se veía rechoncho y sonriente, con su camisita blanca de rayas y su jardinera azul.

— Mire a este bebé, lo amamanté antes de salir y ya tiene hambre. ¡Espero el día en que suelte la teta! ¿Mila también fue así? ¿Quería tomar el pecho siempre?

Paulo se encogió de hombros, un poco incómodo. Miró a James ponerse de pie junto a Samuel, pero no supo bien qué responder, así que solamente le sonrió con condescendencia. Mila no se inmutó, muy entretenida todavía con su libro de dibujos.

— Voy a la sala de lactancia. ¿Está donde mismo? —le preguntó y Paulo miró hacia arriba, asintiendo.

— Donde mismo. Nadie la ocupa. —contestó. James se acomodó al niño en la cintura.

— Vuelvo pronto.

Paulo lo persiguió con la mirada: lo vio acercarse a Arturo seguramente para avisarle dónde estaría y lo siguió mirando hasta que se perdió al fondo del pasillo que dirigía a los camarines y a la sala de lactancia. Volvió a Mila con un suspiro medio ahogado, acariciando el resto de cabello suelto que le caía casi en los hombros.

James había preguntado si Mila también quería teta todo el tiempo cuando tenía once meses como Samuel, pero no se había sentido capaz ni había encontrado las palabras adecuadas para confesarle que en realidad no, porque Mila en verdad nunca le había tomado del pecho.

Tampoco era un tema que él tocaba con regularidad; la mayoría de la gente lo daba por hecho y hasta Arturo siempre se lo sacaba en cara cuando le ofrecía un trago, lo suficientemente comprensivo luego para aceptar su no rotundo, suponiendo que seguía amamantando a Mila con dos años. Un par de veces Paulo se lo había preguntado, si acaso no había tomado la decisión equivocada al mes de conocer su embarazo o si acaso jamás debió pedir a los médicos que lo sometieran a un tratamiento que le impidiera producir leche. Se había preguntado a sí mismo si no había sido egoísta, anteponiendo su retorno a las canchas a la salud de su cachorra recién nacida. Mila ni siquiera había tomado calostro y el recuerdo de ella llorando de hambre aquel primer día a Paulo le hizo doler el corazón.

Samuel había sido más afortunado y James una madre mejor. Samuel había tomado del pecho de su mamá, como se supone que todos los niños deberían hacer. No como Mila, que la única teta llena de leche que había conocido fue la de esa pobre omega de la clínica, que se había ofrecido a amamantarla porque los pechos llenos de leche le dolían ante la pérdida de su cachorro. Podría haber sido diferente, Paulo pensó. Mila podría haberle tomado del pecho todo lo que quisiera. Podría haber sido él el que fuera ahora a la sala de lactancia con una camisa con bolsillo para sentarse en los sillones, destaparse el pezón y ofrecerle la teta. Podrían haber tenido ese vínculo.

Pero no lo tenían y era un poquito tarde para arrepentirse por una decisión que al fin y al cabo poco le había pesado. Paulo se había preguntado si eso hubiera cambiado algo, si Mila y él serían diferentes.

— ¡Eh, Paulo! Venga para acá, ¿qué estás haciendo ahí tan solo?

Levantó la cabeza, igual que Mila nada más. Con el resto de los muchachos charlando y jugando con sus hijos alrededor y a pesar del periodista y la cámara que seguían enfocándolo a él y a Alana en sus brazos, Cristiano estiró la mano y le hizo un gesto. Paulo se le quedó mirando, medio incómodo. Con las luces y el micrófono encima no supo cómo decirle que no y pudo darse cuenta de la sonrisa de Cristiano ensanchándose nada más al verlo dejar el vaso de jugo en el pasto, agarrar a Mila, cargarla y caminar lento hasta su lado. Su olor era una cosa tan extraña… Lo golpeó a Mila y a él, los abrazó y se coló por sus narices. Paulo inspiró un poquito, Mila ariscó la carita, pero eso no fue suficiente para que Cristiano no fuera Cristiano, el Cristiano de todos los días.

Dejó ir a Alana, que con un vestido de tul beige y unas sandalias doradas corrió a subirse a los jueguitos donde estaban sus hermanos. Georgina los observó por algunos segundos, Paulo lo pudo notar; pero pronto volvió a los niños, a amarrarle el cabello a Eva para que no le cubriera la cara, a ayudar a Mateo a balancearse en el columpio. A Paulo se le pasó por la cabeza la frase de Arturo, ¿será la nana ella? Georgina no les prestó atención y él se preguntó por qué.

— ¿Contento en tu primer Día de la Familia en el Club? ¿Con tu hija?

Pero la voz del encargado de las redes sociales del Club le hizo dejar de pensar en Georgina y en los hijos que Cristiano había dejado ir solamente para quedarse con él frente a las cámaras.

Cristiano vestía con un jeans apretado y una camisa de colores y estaba sonriente, tan feliz como cada vez que se acercaba a él después de convertir un gol con un pase suyo y a Paulo se le ocurrió, casi de manera infantil, si ahora mismo sacaría un chocolate y se lo regalaría, de la misma forma que hacía con tanta frecuencia cuando jugaban juntos. Sin embargo, Cristiano no parecía dispuesto a sacar un dulce de sus bolsillos y, en cambio, con la galantería de siempre le rodeó la cintura con el brazo, sonriendo a la cámara como sabía hacerlo de memoria probablemente.

Mila se removió incómoda en sus brazos, Paulo la pudo sentir. A él le dio por voltear la cabeza para mirar a Ángelo, intentando encontrarlo entre medio de las personas que se movían hacia todos lados. Lo pilló junto de Arturo, pero se encontró con su mirada pendiente de él también. Enrojeció, con seguridad, pero podría comentar después que el sonrojo de su cara en el video se debía a tanta gente y tantos juegos.

Capaz y alguien le creía.

— Sí, sí, muy feliz. Está todo precioso para los nenes.

— ¿Mila la ha pasado bien?

Mila miró a la cámara, solo por la mención de su nombre.

— Muy bien, muchas gracias por todo.

— ¿Una foto para Instagram? —esa voz salió del beta de al lado, con la cámara profesional encima de ellos. A Paulo no le dio tiempo ni de afirmar o negar, ni de pensar la respuesta al menos. El Flash lo tomó por sorpresa, igual que a Mila seguramente, que para la segunda foto, cuando Paulo al menos pudo arreglárselas para sonreír, achinó los ojos, molesta por la luz y por el ruido de la cámara. El hombre pareció complacido de todas maneras, revisando las tomas que había alcanzado a hacer. Apenas se despidieron, Cristiano deslizó la mano por su cintura y se puso frente a él. A Paulo le dio un cosquilleo en el cuello, avergonzándose de la manera en que su cuerpo le pedía encontrar a Ángelo. Un omega solo y con su cachorro en brazos era una presa fácil para cualquier alfa que tuviera malas intenciones, pero Paulo ya no estaba solo y eso no podría pasarle a él ni con Cristiano ni con ningún otro alfa desconocido, porque lo tenía a Ángelo ahora.

Era un pensamiento bien pobre, se le ocurrió después. Un pensamiento que tendría la clase de omega que él detestaba. Por ahí él se estaba convirtiendo en otro tipo de omega también…

— Tus nenes también se le están pasando bien, míralo a Junior. —dijo por decir, como una forma de que Cristiano dejara de mirarlo así, con esos ojos tan suyos…

— Yo los traigo desde que llegué al Club. —respondió Cristiano, con una sonrisa— ¿Trajiste a tu bebé esta vez por lo de su papá, ese alfa?

Cristiano señaló discretamente con el mentón hacia donde Ángelo seguía charlando con Arturo. Paulo no se dio vuelta a mirar, pero captó a lo que se refería de inmediato.

— No sé si vos sabés, pero la prensa no fue muy buena con nosotros cuando Mila nació. —Cristiano asintió, siempre atento— No me gusta exponerla.

— Pero ahora no están solos, tu alfa cuida de ti y de ella.

— Él no es mi alfa —respondió Paulo, intentando no sonar a la defensiva— Es el papá de mi hija.

Por unos segundos Cristiano se quedó callado, viéndolo con fijeza, con la aguda mirada que parecía nunca dejar su rostro. Paulo le hizo frente.

— Es afortunado él, ¿no es cierto? —sus palabras fueron vagas al principio, medias nebulosas— Afortunado de tenerte a ti, de haberte hecho un cachorro.

Mila se movió en sus brazos, buscando a su padre, posiblemente, Paulo pudo entender su sensación, porque él quiso buscar lo mismo.

— Es una manera de verlo esa —se le vino a la cabeza. Cristiano y sus feromonas estaban frente a él, a su alrededor, por todos lados, tan encima, que Paulo se vio obligado a retroceder unos pasos. La manita de Mila la sitió agarrada a su camisa, con fuerza. — Voy a… Mila tiene que tomar su leche —una excusa rápida, la primera que pudo pronunciar— La tiene Ángelo. Voy a buscarla, ¿sí? Hablamos luego.

Por un instante se imaginó que Cristiano iba a detenerlo. Que cuando él se diera vuelta, Ronaldo tomaría su brazo, lo jalaría cerca y le impediría el paso. Que le diría cosas. Que todos iban a poder verlos y que todos iban a hablar, que Mila se pondría a llorar en sus brazos porque el que estaba tocando a su Pa era un alfa extraño, no su Papá. Imaginó todo eso. Sin embargo, cuando se giró Cristiano no lo detuvo. Cristiano no tocó su cuerpo ni le dijo cosas, lo dejó ir sin más.

Paulo pensó que estaba viendo insinuaciones donde en realidad nunca las había habido, que Cristiano no estaba interesado en él como Arturo no se cansaba de hacerle ver. Que Cristiano siempre había sido cortés, que nunca había esperado de él nada más, que incluso esa frase que le había dicho, esa consideración de Ángelo, eran palabras de solamente buena crianza.

Se sintió confundido, extraño de alguna manera, como si hubiera temido algo todo el tiempo sin ni una razón. Cristiano no estaba interesado en él, Cristiano no lo estaba “joteando” como tantas veces Vidal le sacó en cara. Cristiano no quería que su quinto hijo tuviera los ojos verdes, Paulo se rió solo. Pero si era por eso, ¿por qué los chocolates, por qué los detalles, por qué la cercanía, el tacto, por qué ahora…?

— Él huele raro, no me gusta.

La vocecita de Mila le pareció tan lejana, que de pronto sintió como si no hubiera sido consciente de estar caminando por el pasto con ella en brazos.

— ¿Cristiano? —le preguntó, mirándola a la carita.

Mila asintió, con sus labios gorditos en un puchero.

— No huele como papá.

A Paulo se le escapó una risa, chiquitita.

—Sí, ¿verdad? Papá huele mejor.

— Mejor, mejor.

Lo hacía, de hecho. Paulo podía distinguir su olor por entre todos los demás desde metros. Ángelo olía suave, como no olían la mayoría de los alfas; olía a romero, tan sutil como Paulo había sentido tantas noches y la ternura de su aroma lo rodeaba cada vez que se acercaba a él y Paulo odiaba aceptar que, después del aroma a lavanda y leche de Mila, el olor a romero de Ángelo era un calmante natural.

Había podido notar la diferencia con las feromonas de Cristiano y lo hizo también con las de Arturo, parado al lado de Ángelo cuando el alfa por fin le vio a la cara y le sonrió. Arturo olía a lluvia, pero aspirar su aroma no le relajaba; Paulo era capaz de diferenciar al instante, acercándose pasos, el olor tan suave de Ángelo. Mila también, eso era claro. Por eso Paulo la vio sonreír cuando Ángelo se les unió, alejándose los tres del grupito pequeño del que Ángelo había sido parte. Mila le estiró los brazos para que la cargara y Paulo la dejó ir con el sentimiento encontrado que le producía ver cargar a su cachorra al alfa que lo había preñado.

Era infinitamente mejor que el que tenía cada vez que Cristiano estaba cerca de su hija, eso era seguro.

— Papá, dejé mi libro en el pasto. —habló Mila y Paulo la miró confundido. Era verdad, habían dejado el libro botado.

Y la niña se lo mencionaba a Ángelo, no a él…

— Hay que ir a buscarlo —se apresuró a responder. Mila asintió rápidamente, moviendo sus piernitas en dirección a donde habían estado. Ángelo le afirmó de los muslos; estaban lo suficientemente alejados del grupo como para que no pudieran oír lo que hablaban

— Oye, Paulo… —Ángelo empezó.

— Hay que ir a buscar el libro de Mila —Paulo insistió.

Se miraron a los ojos un ratito, Mila no detuvo el movimiento de sus piernas.

— Pa, el libro.

— Vamos altiro, Mila —dijo Ángelo, sin dejar de mirarlo.

— ¿Pasó algo? —Ángelo parpadeó un par de veces, como si no supiera cómo empezar a hablar.

— Eeeh, oye —¿Mmm? Paulo musitó— Estaba pensando… que los meses están pasando super rápido, ya va a ser Navidad.

El Día de la Familia era el 27 de noviembre. Ángelo tenía razón, Navidad era en menos de un mes.

— Y que acá no se juega en Navidad po, entonces vamos a tener esos días libres.

Papá, el libro, Mila pataleó.

— Y tú sabí que yo vivo solo acá, o sea, con el Polo no más y mi familia no va a poder viajar para acá y la verdad es que yo tampoco alcanzo a ir a Chile.

Paulo lo escuchó callado, atento.

— Y tampoco quiero.

Tampoco quiere…

— O sea, es que estaba pensando que después de todo… —lo vio pasarse la mano por el cabello, por sus rulos oscuros que Paulo quiso acariciar y sentir deslizarse con tanta suavidad por sus dedos…— No quiero pasar solo la Navidad. Quiero pasarla con mi familia.

Arturo gritó algo más allá, una risotada fuerte que cruzó sus oídos, pero para Paulo fue como un susurro porque la voz de Ángelo era lo único que tenía en la cabeza.

— Contigo y con la Mila.

Con su familia.

— ¡El libroooo!

— ¿Pasemos la Navidad juntos, Paulo?

La última vez que Ángelo le había hecho una propuesta las cosas no terminaron muy bien, recordó. Tonto él, de todas formas, cuya razón seguía siendo débil a lo que le decían los latidos de su corazón.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me demoré casi 3 meses gente, pero, por fin, aquí está la continuación de este fic! 
> 
> No quedan muchos capítulos, de hecho, probablemente solo dos más. Dije que iba a ser super cortito y así lo será, quiero enfocarme en terminar A Primera Vista porque soy pésima escribiendo dos historias a la vez jaja De hecho, ahora que terminé este cap y que estoy un poquito más recuperada voy a empezar a escribir el siguiente capítulo de A Primera Vista, así que si leen esa historia sepan que sí o sí se viene la continuación!!
> 
> Y bueno, en este cap ya pudimos ver la reacción de Ángelo a la verdad y cómo él, Paulo y Mila interactúan como una familia. Quise agregar también detallitos de cómo vivió Paulo su embarazo y la crianza de Mila, pa que sepan cuánto sufrió el pobrecito :( jaja Cristiano sigue de villano chiquillas, eso no cambia aquí xD
> 
> En fin, mil disculpas por el atraso y espero que el capítulo les haya gustado. Esta historia, como les comenté al principio, es super simple y super cortita, pero tengo pensadas 2 tramas más para otros omegaverses de nuestra parejita favorita <3 que planeo empezar a escribir cuando termine completamente A Primera Vista, así que les estaré contando más detalles próximamente.
> 
> Les mando un abrazote gigante, cuídense muchísimo!! Me quedo feliz de saber qué les pareció este capítulo. Besoos!!

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Y? ¿Qué tal? jaja Como pudieron leer, este es un universo en el que siguen siendo futbolistas, pero con algunas diferencias. Paulo tiene a su hija, Mila, que, bueno, también es hija de Ángelo, pero eso lo verán más adelante cuando sepan qué fue lo que sucedió entre ambos para que no estén juntos actualmente. En el próximo capítulo se va a contar más de su historia pasada ;) Y bueno, James y Arturito también son pareja aquí xD Samu es su cachorro, así que les advierto un poquito de family fluff en este fanfic jaja
> 
> Por cierto, Arturo le tiene el cariñoso apodo de Quiricocho al Paulo por lo que pasó en el tercer lugar de la Copa América, cuando Paulito trató de mufarle el penal lol 
> 
> Ahora voy a trabajar en A Primera Vista para poder actualizar prontito. Trataré de no tardarme tanto con la continuación de esto tampoco, pero ahí tendré que ver cómo compatibilizar las actualizaciones y la escritura de ambas historias jaja Me quedo feliz de saber qué les pareció esta historia!! Un abrazote gigantee!!


End file.
